First Contact With An Angel
by BrotherAntrosOfTheBloodAngels
Summary: This is my First EVER fanfiction and I decided to give it a whirl. This is a Warhammer AU that takes place during the Great Crusade. Will contain Sanguinius and his altercations with the Mass Effect world races. This story is sadly now no longer going to be updated after today but I will be making a new version of the story which I hope to make even better than this version!
1. Timeline Warhammer

First Contact With An Angel

Timeline

* * *

Early 31st Millennium - Horus was wounded by the Anathame blade and entered the Temple of the Serpent Lodge and was shown a vision of the future by the Traitor Space Marine Chaplin Erebus of a horrible future and another vision by his brother Magnus the Red of Horus's duty and place in the universe. After each vision The two confronted him to hear his decision, Magnus pleaded with Horus to remember their father and all their dreams for the future. Erebus tried to manipulate the injured Primarch. But in the end, Horus decided to choose his brother Magnus and trust in him. Thus after that Horus accepted his death and in his dying breaths sent a transmission saying who he wished to succeed him as Warmaster. His brother Sanguinius. Horus perished upon the alter never giving in to the temptations of the Dark Gods, much to the rage of the Traitor Erebus and the discontent of those Dark Gods.

* * *

Early 31st Millennium - Two Terran months after the death of Horus. Lorgar had to accelerate his corruption of the other Primarchs he successfully turned Mortarion and Angron to his cause. But in the attempt to corrupt Fulgrim, the Emperor's Children Apothecary Fabius Bile arrived and helped turn the Primarch from the ensnarement of the Laer Blade and saved him. This ultimately leads to Lorgar being outed as a traitor and worshipper of the Dark Gods by his brother Fulgrim.

* * *

Early 31st Millennium - Three Terran months after the death of Horus. Magnus the Red was pardoned for his use of Sorcery and the dark arts. That same month the Nikea Edict was reversed with the help of the Primarch Lion El'jonson, Jaghatai Khan, and Corvus Corax. That same month in an act to secure Perturabo's loyalty the Emperor, with the Primarch Sanguinius's assistance, decided to name Perturabo the Lord Architect of the Imperium. He would work in tandem with the also newly named Lord of Logistics Roboute Gulliman. The two would develop over the years a deep-rooted respect for one another because of this. Around the same time Magnus the Red, to also secure his loyalty, would be Named Lord of the Webway, where he would work to complete the Webway Project with his Father.

* * *

Early 31st Millennium - Four Terran months after the Death of Horus. What is now called the 'Awakening' occurs. The Primarchs and the higher echelons of the Imperial Military are made aware of the Dark Gods and the existence of daemons and the supernatural forces of the Immaterium.

* * *

Early 31st Millennium - Six Terran months since the death of Horus. The first battles of what has been dubbed Lorgar's Rebellion. The primary fight between the Blood Angels, Custodians, Imperial Fist, and Space Wolves versus the Word Bearers, Death Guard traitor elements, and the World Eaters. The Battle ended with the death of Erebus to the Primarch Rogal Dorn and Angron was severely injured by Sanguinius in a duel between the two, after the death of the Chaplin the forces of Chaos retreat to unknown regions on the outskirts of imperial space near the Halo Stars.

* * *

Early 31st Millennium - Eight Terran Months after the death of Horus. The Fabricator General of Mars Kelbor-Hal sides with Lorgar in the Rebellion, taking the chance to betray the Emperor. This was eventually called the Hal Schism in which only a small part of the Mechanicum sided with Kelbor-Hal. The rest mostly rallied around Zagreus Kane and Koriel Zeth who would join their forces to fight the traitors of the self-titled Dark Mechanicum. Hal ultimately being slain by the Primarch Leman Russ, The Emperor's Executioner, who came to the aid of Koriel and Kane and at the order of the Emperor. Hal's followers fled after this and departed to the Eye Of Terror not to be seen until later on in the Rebellion.

* * *

Early 31st Millennium - One Terran year after the death of Horus. Sanguinius is named Lord Commander upon his request to not take the mantle of Warmaster. No forces of Chaos were found aside from small recruiting parties, all are killed that are found, most being raving lunatics. To combat the attempted recruitment of Imperial Citizens the Emperor, with the assistance of his friend Malcador the Sigillite, founded an organization to fight the servants of The Dark Gods and the predations of the Xeno, this force would be dubbed The Inquisition. Also around this time, Koriel Zeth is named as the new Fabricator General, with the help of an endorsement from the Emperor and the help offered by her friend Zagreus Zane. After this Zeth and a Terran girl by the name of Dalia Cythera embarked on a quest to find the Noctis Labyrinth.

* * *

Early 31st Millennium - 2 Terran years after the death of Horus. Angron's corpse found on the world of Alena. After an autopsy was conducted the cause of death is attributed to the Butchers Nails ultimately ending the Red Angel's life. That same year the newly founded Inquisition finds trace evidence of a Xenos cult trying to recruit Imperial Citizens with the promise of money and other bribes. The Emperor upon hearing this sends forth his best sons for hunting down the Xenos cult from the shadows they spawned from, The Primarchs of the Alpha legion. Koriel Zeth and Dalia found the Labyrinth where they were met by The Guardian of the Dragon, Semyon, who would Ultimately name Dalia and a Skitarii in their company as the new Guardians of the Dragon. Koriel would return to the surface and only ever tell very few of these events, she would then take up the full responsibility as Fabricator General and bury any news of the Labyrinth. She would begin to make radical reforms within the Mechanicus.

* * *

Early 31st Millennium - 3 Terran years after the death of Horus. Traitor forces were reported to be amassing on the outskirts of the Segmentum Obscurus near the Halo Stars. The Traitors cut a bloody swath in the Segmentum only being stopped by the combined efforts of the Ultramarines, Dark Angels, Salamanders, and White Scars. The traitors were discovered to be attempting to amass enough death to transform Lorgar into a Deamon Primarch, ultimately failing the attempt and losing his other brother Mortarion in the process to their brother Jaghatai Khan. this would later be called the "Last Gambit" by loyalist forces. Many take note that the World Eaters were absent for the assault. Lorgar's remaining forces retreat back to the Halo Stars and disappear not long after making entry into the area of space.

* * *

Early 31st Millennium - 4 Terran years after the death of Horus. No traitor forces had been seen since the "Last Gambit" and the Imperium begins to move on somewhat, but never the Primarchs always lurking and looking for the remaining Traitor forces. New Edicts begin being placed into effect. The most popular and widely received is the New Hope Edict or the "Rebuilding Edict" as it is dubbed by the general populous. The edict entailed the rebuilding of wartorn worlds and the "Taming" of Death Worlds, reconfiguration of Death Worlds, or relocation of Death World inhabitants. The first world affected by this change was the world of Baal home of the Lord Commander. The Edict was ultimately put under the Jurisdiction of the two Primarchs Rogal Dorn and Perturabo in an effort to help the two get along. The two would ultimately work together and also were able to put aside thier animosity towards each other. This would ultimately culminate in the two rebuilding the Imperial Palace, together. The new Palace would be completed only after 2 years thanks to the brother's combined efforts. The two would develop something of a bond through this endeavor, thus at least putting a pause upon their feud.

* * *

Early 31st Millennium - 5 Terran years after the death of Horus. The Traitors strike were the Imperium expected it least. Traitor forces stormed the Uhulis Sector, primarily ravaging the world of Krieg. 2 months after the initial siege the world is saved by imperial reinforcements in the way of the Blood Angels and Iron Warriors. The bulk of the World Eaters were defeated and killed off for refusing to back down and run even in the face of sheer defeat. The World Eaters only ran at the Death Of Kharn the Destroyer to the Primarch Perturabo.

* * *

Early 31st Millennium - 6 Terran years after the death of Horus. The World Eaters lead by Crull strike again this time attempting to get under the Imperiums nerves by attacking the world of Baal trying to kill off the Blood Angels homeworld. The defenders push the heavily depleted legion off the world and keep them primarily in the void for the duration of the 2 week-long siege. The Blood Angels came with a vengeance. With Raldron the Legion Master ultimately slaying Crull on the bridge of the World Eater's flagship, Conqueror the ship crashing into the dead side of the world of Baal. the wreck was later destroyed by the Mechanicus never to be used again because of its Chaotic Taint. After this crushing defeat, the Traitors made a hasty retreat to the Eye of Terror. Not to be seen until the culmination of Lorgar's Rebellion.

* * *

Early 31st Millennium - 10 years after the death of Horus. The Mechanicum under the leadership of Koriel Zeth begins looking into Xenos artifacts, with the more puritan Tech-Priests being mysteriously silenced and disappearing. Koriel eventually is able to work and develop a scientific development branch within the Mechanicus dedicated to the discovery of long lost sciences and new innovations.

* * *

Early 31st Millennium - 14 Terran years after the death of Horus. The Imperium had mostly moved on only the Primarchs and a few Generals watched to see the Traitors rear their ugly heads and were prepared, most people simply thought the Traitors had died in the void or ran away from the sheer odds stacked against them. Sadly they were wrong the ultimate play was to be called. The Traitors had secretly been corrupting the Night Lords Legion to Chaos and at this moment they turned on the Imperium. Around this same time, Konrad Curze and the remaining loyalist elements disappeared, most people believing him assassinated by his own sons. The Chaos forces put all their might into this final attack killing billions of innocents in the ensuing battles raging across the Obscurus Segmentum. It was at this moment Lorgar "Ascended", he became a Daemon Primarch from the death of all those souls as well as the Champion of the Dark Gods. The loyalist that answered the call first were the Space Wolves, Dark Angels, Thousand Sons, and the Raven Guard. In the aftermath of Lorgar's and his "High Priests" "Ascension" the war became a stalemate for a time for both sides, neither able to get a decisive strike on the other. The tide would turn when the Emperor, Sanguinius, Perturabo's and Rogal Dorn's forces arrived landing a mighty blow to the Traitors. The Emperor permanently slaying several of Lorgar's High Priests, eventually Dueling the Primarch himself. Lorgar was almost felled by the Emperor's blade but was saved by the last of his High Priests, Kor Phaeron, who took the blow for him. After the death of his last Priest, Lorgar ran with the remaining traitor forces he had left and ran all the way to the Eye itself for safety with his dark gods.

* * *

Early 31st Millennium - 17 Terran years after the death of Horus. The last of the Xenos cult calling itself the Kabal were hunted down secretly by the Emperor's two sons Omegon and Alpharius. The same year the Golden Throne was completed. Thus making it far harder for the forces of Chaos to summon their daemonic allies. Through the completion of the Golden Throne, the Webway of Mankind is finished, ahead of schedule thanks to the assistance of Magnus the Red, and its modes of transport begin to be made for mass production primarily being sent to the Legions first then to the Imperial Navy.

* * *

Early 31st Millennium - 18 Terran years after the death of Horus. The "Last Offensive" happens the Traitors attempted one last sally forth from their hideouts to try and kill the Emperor and his Lord Commander in a last-ditch effort to stop them, both attempts ending in utter failure. The Traitors were still too broken in number and strength so they were easily crushed without reliable aid from Daemons. Lorgar himself being Banished back to the warp by Sanguinius and his son Azkaellion.

* * *

**This will be the timeline for now but it will be updated as I learn of more that should be added.**

10/19/2019: I added the Inquisitions founding and its first exploits into stopping the predations of the Xenos.

11/202019: I have added more with the Mechanicus and the Primarchs including Perturabo, Roboute Gulliman, Magnus, Leman Russ, and Rogal Dorn


	2. Timeline Mass Effect

Mass Effect Timeline

Unknown millions of years ago. During the War in Heaven, a species called the Leviathans created an Intelligence with the sole purpose to allow life to thrive along a Mass Effect grid spanning a small corner of the galaxy were the War had not yet reached. They were successful, for a time, they were eventually betrayed by the Intelligence, thus creating the first Reapers, who would seek to now create a harvesting cycle of the sentient races within the defined space of the Relays and their effective reach.

50000 years ago the Prothean species is finally wiped out by the last Cycle of the Reapers harvests. They left warnings behind what happened to them in the hope that the next Cycle would be able to stop the Reapers once and for all.

5000 years ago the Asari find the Citadel. 1000 years after the Asari the Salarians also stumble upon the Citadel, and the two races decide to make a coalition government together, thus creating the Citadel Council.

For the next 1000 years, several other races are found and added as Associate Races of the Citadel. Those would include the Drell, Elcor, and Volus.

2000 years ago the Rachni War begins with the opening of their Mass Relay. The Salarians offer the Krogans the chance to help in exchange for helping them escape their irradiated homeworld. The Krogan take the offer and become an Associate Race of the Citadel, and they ultimately prove vital in the Rachni War, helping to push the Rachni back to their homeworld where Citadel forces were able to kill off the Rachni with a combination of nuclear weapons and orbital bombardment. Thus putting an end to the Rachni War.

Then some years later the Krogan Rebellion breaks outputting an end to the last age of peace and prosperity. The Krogan were winning for a time until the Council recruited the Turians into their ranks and in addition, the Salarians are able to create the Genophage which causes female Krogans to have consistent miscarriages. Through this and the involvement of the Turians the Krogan are beaten back to their homeworld of Tuchanka and subsequently, a peace treaty was signed ending the Rebellion and revoking the Krogans rights to an embassy on the Citadel and Associate Race status. For their hard work the Turians were given the third seat upon the Council.

After this there is a great expansive time of peace that has lasted until the Inception of what the Council is designating the Imperial Conflict as of now.

A/N Thanks for Reading as Always and I have Chapter 4 almost ready, or it can take longer if you guys want it to be longer. So let me know if I've left anything out of this. Also let me know if I should hold off and make chapter 4 longer than it is as of now. And have a great day reader! And a big Thanks to Henri9897 for his help with the lore of Mass Effect and Warhammer 40k!


	3. Chapter 1

First Contact With An Angel

This is my First EVER fanfiction story. I, too, enjoy the "what-if" scenarios of fanfiction. So when I looked on the Warhammer Page I didn't find any fanfics about the Primarchs, I gathered the courage to throw my hat into the somewhat small ring. Also, I'm a noob when it comes to the Horus Heresy or Warhammer lore, in general, but again, thought I'd take a shot at it.

So a little background… this is a massive AU where the Council never meets humanity with the first contact war, instead, they will meet the Imperium, as it was known during the Great Crusade. This is also an AU for Warhammer, here they are a bit more NobleBright version of themselves, but they will not be pushovers at all, don't worry. Also, this is an AU where Horus dies as a result of being stabbed by the Blade of Nurgle, instead of only wounded. So, no Horus Heresy, Yeah! However, Lorgar still tries to corrupt others and fails without Horus as his puppet. After Horus's death, Sanguinius is made Warmaster and has served for 20 years when this Fic starts. He will be running point with his brother, Magnus the Red, and possibly add another primarch at your request, but I will ultimately decide who shows up. This Fic is also heavily inspired by the book, Fulgrim: The Palatine Phoenix, by Josh Reynolds, and other awesome fanfics I've read.

The remaining loyal Primarchs are: Vulkan, Roburte Guilliman, Rogal Dorn, Fulgrim, Ferrus Manus, Leman Russ, Magnus the Red, Sanguinius, Lion El'jonson, Perturabo, Jaghatai Khan, Corvus Corax, Omegon, and Alpharius. Konrad is alive he's just gone missing after the death of most of his legion. Angron died from the Butcher's Nails and Mortarian died to Jaghatai Khan.

The only legions from the fallen Primarchs left are: The World Eaters (who are Khorne Worshippers, of course), and the Death Guard (Nurgle's followers, although some did remain loyal to the Imperium of Man), a few Word Bearers (not many left after their fight with the Custodes and Emps), The Sons of Horus (still loyal to the Imperium and have become far closer with the Blood Angels).

Speaking of the Blood Angels, The Emperor also now knows about their condition with the Red Thirst and is helping to look for a cure for it. And, because Sanguinius never died, the Black Rage ain't an issue here.

The only Races that will be part of the Citadel for my sake are the: Turians, Asari, Salarains, Batarians, and the Quarians, and the generally more important ones

These are the Races that will NOT be a part of the Citadel: Vorcha (sorry), Reapers (thank goodness), and Volus. My purpose being, to limit the amount of research I have to do and the amount of story I have to dedicate to the other races. I'm doing this for fun, not to create more work.

For my version, as well the Three Councilors will be the ones from the games: Asari = Tevos, Salarians = Valern, and Turians = Sparatus.

Remember, this is my first foray into the fanfiction world, please be gentle with my story. With that said, let us begin the story.

* * *

Chapter One

**Imperial World**

**Classification: Agricultural World**

**Designation: Pioter**

**Segmentum: Ultima**

**Sector: Pending...**

Aboard Dauntless Class Light Cruiser: _Ridgeback Glory_

Captain Paegum Aqay was having a very bad day, thus far. First, his requisition for a new and enhanced augmented eye had been rejected. Secondly, his request for reinforcements had been declined, and lastly, his submission for reassignment to a none backwater system had been denied. So, he welcomed the opportunity to be distracted when they were alerted to some strange energy readings on the fringes of the system. Without hesitation, he commanded his ship into the void in search of the source of the anomaly.

The Captain was situated where he was almost every hour of the day, the Command Throne of the bridge. The room was rather large but the decorations adorning the walls gave it a far more claustrophobic feeling than it should have. The walls themselves were made of dark stone, and adorned on them were adamantium skulls, ever staring, ever judging the actions of the crew. The only respite from the stare of the skulls was to busy oneself by looking at the hololiths, pict screens, or the main viewport. Paegum had remembered being terrified of the skulls when he was a child, but through time he had become used to them.

Paegum was hoping for a good fight to vent his frustration and earn some well-deserved glory, instead, he found something quite foreign, a colossal object almost the size of a Gloriana battleship. But this was no Chariot of the Primarchs, what loomed over his ship was a massive two-pronged vessel backed by a bulky stern. Pulsating in the center of the prongs was an enormous blue glowing orb. The ship, for what else could such a massive thing be, was more than four times the size of the _Ridgeback Glory_.

For some strange reason, the peculiar vessel reminded Paegum of a tuning fork. This made him long for the days of playing the violin in the music room of his family's estate. '_Oh_, _how I miss those days. The gentle music... the carefreeness of it all... how I wish my soul could feel that calm now_'. His thoughts of old were interrupted by his Lord-Lieutenant Amosha.

"Orders Sir?" Shouted the Lord-Lieutenant.

Paegum collected himself and barked back, "Auspex report now!"

Without thinking, the Lord-Lieutenant answered for the ensign, "It seems to be manipulating the gravity all around it, my Lord." A real sense of urgency crept into her voice now. "It's pull... it's intensifying!"

Paegum's mind was racing, but instinctively he ordered, "Bring Void Shields up to full! Prepare to set a course for the planet and away from that thing! Make sure to show our flank to the enemy for as long as possible, then—" Paegum was about to order his ship to send an astropathic communique back to Pioter when the blue orb at the center of the behemoth intensified and nearly blinded them. Just as quickly as it burst into light, it dimmed becoming a faint blue glow again. In the wake of the light a swarm of 80 enemy void craft ranging from 500 to 900 meters long, with the lead vessel 1,000 meters in length, came rushing at the _Ridgeback Glory_.

A dazed ensign on the communication deck yelled a report at the sight of this startling revelation, "My lord, they are broadcasting on all frequencies!" He swiveled in his chair to speak directly to the Commodore, "And it isn't in any known human lexicon."

Paegum commanded roughly, "Translate it, Ensign?"

However, it was a tech-priest who answered him in a monotone voice, "I have been able to decipher it, Captain. It says… lay down your… arms and prepare... to be boarded. They are also referencing what the Xenos call themselves... the 'Hegemony'. And they now declare this ship the property of the 'Hegemony'."

Paegum took a moment to process the translation, determine his odds against possible outcomes if he decided to fight. Bottom line though, he was an imperial soldier who would rather die than cow-tow to some filthy Xenos. So he knew what he needed to do - but how? His planning was interrupted when he looked up and saw the ' Hegemony' fleet coming ever closer towards his ship, "Prepare to open fire! Let's send these Xenos to the Void!"

As the orders left his lips the ship began to heave as all its able macro cannons and lance batteries lit the void with fire. The lances were first to hit their targets vaporizing the enemy ships on impact, their shields helpless to stop the barrage. The macroshells were almost as effective as the lances - slowed only somewhat by the strange barriers the foreign ships had surrounding them. But with only a little effort they seemed to break through and destroy much of the oncoming fleet. In all, 23 ships were destroyed and 5 were crippled from glancing hits from either the lances or macro shells, their crews doomed unless immediately saved. But in the melee, no help would come. More regrettably, most of the ships destroyed were of the smaller variety having been in front of the larger vessels, '_No doubt a sacrificial vanguard_' thought Paegum bitterly.

The reaction from the remaining enemy fleet was instantaneous, it looked as if a great hand had shaken a hornet's nest - the ships scattering in all directions. The head vessel itself started turning in wide arcs and making other erratic evasive maneuvers moving towards the top of the _Ridgeback Glory_ with another 3 of the smaller ships trailing behind it. Moments after the fleet's hasty flight with the bulk of them reformed on the underside of the _Ridgeback Glory _and began to open fire on Her, with the void shields flaring to life as the incoming fire was absorbed and nullified. As the last of the carriers made it under the _Ridgeback Glory_ they began to launch their fighters, who flew around the back of the _Ridgeback Glory_ and formed up in front of the lead enemy vessel. The fighters looked rather utilitarian in design like the ships that carried them. The hive of fighters then began to move in directly on the _Ridgeback Glory_ firing what seemed like autoguns with small arms fire which pinged uselessly off the shield of the _Ridgeback Glory_. They then launched missiles who made contact with the shield and detonated it in a mass of red and blue flames, never truly even making contact with the _Ridgeback_.

'_It seems these Xenos are truly a pathetic lot_' thought Paegum haughtily of his ship's supposed superiority. Paegum then ordered, "Rotate us about and prepare the macrocannons for another volley!"

The _Ridgeback Glory _roared out another volley of Macrocannon shells, though this time the fleet scrambled the second they saw the flash of the barrels. Some of their ships just made it out of the way, others were given the same fate as those that came before. In total, only 8 more ships were destroyed. Then the fighters came back round for another bombardment.

With a flash, the tide turned with the launch of the enemy fighter's shield-piercing torpedos. Around a hundred torpedos shot at the _Ridgeback Glory, _aimed adeptly at the weapon emplacements, crippling most of them. They were now covered in pockmarks and holes the void shields flickering for but a moment. The echo of enemy fire sent the bridge of the _Ridgeback Glory_ reeling violently, throwing Paegum hard into the back of the command throne. The blow causing his vision to blur and thoughts to cease for a moment. Once the ship regained stability he reached behind his head to the interface port - his hand pulling back wet with blood. Pushing through the throbbing pain in the back of his head, Paegum gathered himself once more and shouted gravely, "Lord Lieutenant... Report?!"

The ship was now venting massive amounts of air into the void with every second. The Lord-Lieutenant got up from the floor, took her position and checked the readouts on the cogitator. Her face turned grim, "My Lord... decks 5 through 9 are open to the void... all hands lost, estimated casualties 45% of crew on main decks, 15% for the bridge." As she said that several medicae's came rushing in to tend to the most wounded, "17 of the 24 Macrocannons Machine Spirits are unresponsive, and 2 of the 3 lance batteries are out of commission." Several stations remained unattended

The _Ridgeback Glory_

It took longer than it should have for Paegum to collect his thoughts. During that pause, the bridge shook again, although not as violently as before. Grabbing onto the side of the control panel to steady himself the solution came to him - and with a heavy heart - he knew it was the only thing left to do. It would have to work. It must. "Quickly send an astropathic communique back to Pioter to inform them they may have incoming hostiles. Then send a distress hymnal out to all nearby sectors… and after those are sent... prepare the ship for one last charge." Paegum said with deep sorrow in his voice.

Lord-Lieutenant Amosha looked back at him. Paegum lifted his gaze to meet hers and they spoke without words. Then she bowed her head and answered quietly, "As you command, My Lord."

'_All of my brave and loyal crew will all be lost._' Thought Paegum, though they would be lost, either way, he reminded himself. '_I doubt whatever these filthy Xenos had planned for me and my men wasn't anything good._'

It was with mixed emotions that the Lord Lieutenant keyed in the commands to the engineering bay to prepare to overload the plasma engines and try and take as many of these Emperor cursed Xenos with them. Paegum opened a vox link to the remainder of the _Ridgeback Glory's _crew and gave one last order to them, "All ahead full head, aim for the center of their formation and keep firing all we have! It's been an honor men!" with that the ship began to dip and make its final journey towards the enemy flotilla. Paegum looked up to the skulls on the wall and for the first time in his time on the ship, he believed they weren't glaring at him disapprovingly, but now they seemed to almost be proud when he looked at them. Paegum then turned to look at his crew and then to the Lord Lieutenant and after a few moments said, "May we find peace on the other side Amosha, May we find peace."

At those words, the _Ridgeback Glory _burst into a blue fireball that engulfed all but 4 of the enemy vessels who just managed to escape the blast radius, the lead vessel among them, fleeing towards the giant construct they came from.

* * *

It might be a bit melodramatic but I'd like to think the first chapter turned out alright, at least in my eyes. Please review if you'd like. And genuinely Thank You for your time. And have a good day.

Edit:8/29/2019 I changed a bunch of stuff and tried to get things more coherent and more vivid descriptions and added a few sections Chapter 2 is about 1/3rds done so hopefully it will be out soon. Thanks, everybody!


	4. Chapter 2

First Contact With An Angel

Dear Readers, I would first like to thank all those who have read Chapter 1 and offered great advice, as well as, support. I appreciate those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. This is so awesome. So I've decided to have more Primarchs in the story but more along the lines of mentions and cameos, sorry if that peeves anyone, but this is my story if ya don't like it make your own. Now on to Chapter 2...

* * *

Chapter Two

**Outside of Charon Relay**

**Unknown System**

**Unknown Region**

Aboard Batarian Eeluram class Dreadnought: _Glory of Khar'shan_

Admiral Prato Car'dabor had been having a great day. Firstly, he had secured a grand private estate on his Batarian homeworld. Secondly, he had successfully orchestrated the court-martial of his rival, an Admiral O'rnel, and thirdly, he opened a Mass Relay without, as far as he knew, _The Council _finding out through the STG. Then lastly, he captured a scout vessel with a small band of suit-rats who were snooping around. '_They will get me some sweet sweet credits by selling them on the slave market,' _thought the greedy Admiral at the time_._

Prato's "great day" wasn't to last. Soon he would lose half of his entire fleet against an absurdly large alien Super Dreadnought - or so the misguided leader would assume never having seen a battleship so large. Prato simply believed the fact that this ship was outnumbered by his fleet would intimidate them into submission, but it didn't, in fact, it only seemed to make the enemy fight even harder. The massive ship fought ferociously until its crew ultimately went kamikaze, as soon as their lumbering ship was noticeably injured and the fight could be lost.

Prato was now in his personal quarters aboard the _Glory of Khar'shan_ awaiting the other half of his battered fleet to arrive. His quarters were quite lavish for an admiral with his notorious reputation. Upon entry, you were greeted by a long wall lined with multiple large gun cases displaying an arsenal of weapons, from a Carnifex to the daunting M-8 Avenger. His obsession was meant to intimidate, although not a single one actually worked, a fact, no one need know, except him. To the left under a massive window was a giant luxurious bed covered with the bold pelt of some alien creature he had forgotten the name of long ago. Prato himself was situated at his desk at the opposite end of the room. The desk was made of the bones of another creature, this time from his homeworld, though he too had forgotten its name. He was deep in thought recollecting the events of only a few hours ago.

'_Well at least I survived… for now. The Hegemony will have my head for this,'_ at that thought Prato had a revelation, '_These are a new species, I can escape the noose by capturing some as slaves for the Hegemony... that could work... Blast! Almost all of my SIU's were lost in the explosion.' _Prato's thoughts were interrupted by the chime of his Omni-tool. "What is it now, Ferk?!" snapped Prato at the screen displaying the lead pilot.

"The rest of the fleet has ar… ar… arrived… and… and-." Ever since the kamikaze mission that decimated the Batarian fleet the pilot had started stuttering and could not stop shaking.

"Spit it out, you coward!" yelled Prato slamming his fist on his desk, '_Why haven't I had him spaced yet?' _thought Prato full of wrath.

The pilot steadied himself and stuttered out, "The Hegemony is dis… dispatching the first fleet under High Admiral D… D… Dray Prob'gogoh, we are being ordered to w… w… wait here for him, then he will take over c… c… command for the rest of the operation, s… s… sir."

"But what is to become of me?" whispered Prato more to himself than to the pilot. Staring at his gun case he tried to remember which ones, if any, were real. He ran his long fingers under the desk feeling for where he kept his thermal clip. A wave of comfort flowed over him as he stroked the hidden ammunition.

"I… I don't n... know, sir." the pilot responded, shaking even more than before. Prato gave the traumatized pilot one last unsympathetic glare, then closed the link.

'_What can I do? The High Admiral will have my head once he learns I lost half of the entire fourth fleet to one ridiculous ship.' _thought Prato bitterly. Returning to his idea he had had mere moments before the call, he thought. '_Yes, it could work! If I have enough slaves to show for my work then he won't kill me for losing this pathetic fleet filled with incompetent fools. I mean it wasn't my fault the enemy was willing to die to try and stop us!'_

After quickly formulating a plan, Prato left his quarters and stepped into the cramped hallway to get to the elevator. The hallway was cluttered with crates of 'Miracle Metal,' as it was dubbed by his scientific staff, which came from the 'Super Dreadnought'. Also stacked in the corridor was unused military equipment intended for the SIU's. The walls were a dark grey like most Hegemony military vessels. Prato slinked through the stacked crates and made his way to the elevator, then summoned it with his Omni-tool. When it arrived he quickly stepped inside and waited for the elevator to make its ascent.

When the elevator door opened Prato was welcomed to the pandemonium below on the command deck that had become the new normal ever since the crew's near-death experience. Some moved with a purpose, running from station to station, while others simply paced back and forth lost in thought. Omni-tools flashed about on anxious wrists with some crew reading instructions and others shouting out orders. In total 30 people were on the command deck performing their various tasks. Prato glowered at them from the pilot deck above, '_Pathetic lot! Running around like wild beasts,' _he thought self-assured of his superiority over this "menial" crew.

Prato quickly made his way to the communication console and summoned the remainder of the SIU's commanders, the marine leaders, and the head pilot - "that incompetent fool" - to meet him in the briefing room adjacent to the command deck below. With a flick of his wrist, Prato called again for the elevator and set out to be the first one to arrive. Upon entering the briefing room Prato made his way directly to the seat at the head of a long gray unadorned table in the center of a very long room. Then he waited for the others to join him.

While he waited his gaze was drawn to the massive paintings glaring down upon the empty chairs from opposite sides of the narrow room. The overly large paintings were masterfully created by Prato's great-grandmother, Octvia Car'dabor, a renowned artist of Batarian fame. The first of the two was of a young Turian slave being whipped in a field of wildflowers by a Batarian slave master in a gilded frame. The juxtaposition of the freely growing flowers and the cracking whip gashing the back of the young boy was ghoulish. The second painting was of innocent maiden Asari slaves in flowing gowns dancing in a bar with compliance collars choking tightly around their necks. Again, the glaring dichotomy of the freeness of dancing while kept in captive chains could be lost on no one. To Prato, however, the paintings represented the Hegemony's superiority over the inferior races and how even the mighty Turians and Asari could be broken. Prato's attention was dragged away from his self-aggrandizing artistic interpretations by the sound of the doors sliding open.

The first to arrive was the lead pilot who quickly slumped down in his seat to avoid Prato's notice. Next were the last two SIU Commanders left in the fleet, followed by the four Marine Company Officers. When the last of them had finally taken their seat Prato began, "Why, thank you all for coming on such short notice." he said smugly, knowing quite well that they had no real choice in the matter.

"Yes, Admiral." said the six officers almost in unison.

That was the limit of the pleasantries Prato was willing to extend.

"Now to be blunt and to the point," stated Prato rather redundantly, "we are going to assault the barbaric alien planet and take as many of them as we can, as slaves." Prato smirked as he finished his command.

The SIU Commander sitting closest to Prato was the first to speak. "So you are going to sacrifice my men to save your skinny hide... am I correct?" inquired the audacious commander matter-of-factly.

Prato put a hand over his heart and said cloyingly, "No, no, no... and I am deeply offended that you think that lowly of me. No, I wish to bring glory to the Hegemony and honor to all of you who made it through the horrible events earlier today with that monster of a ship."

At that, the other SIU Commander (Prato hadn't bothered to learn any of their names) rolled his four eyes. "Admiral, just admit that you are doing this for yourself and we'll join you."

"Fine… yes, this is a move to save my life, Colonel," relented the Admiral, "but, it is also to get revenge for our losses today!" said Prato slamming both palms on the long gray table. '_And for making me look the fool, you will ALL pay for that._' he thought cursedly.

"There, was that so hard, sir?" said the closest Commander with a wide grin.

'_If he survives this I'm going to have him spaced'_ thought Prato vengefully. "Now back on topic. Through intercepted transmissions, we have detected the alien capital city of Pria. The Marines will engage there first in the very heart of the city to draw their forces-"

"That's suicide!" shouted one of the Marine Commanders leaping to his feet, his chair hitting the floor with a loud clang, "You can't do this, Admiral!"

Prato was about to order security to take him but decided against it. "I know your grievances Commander! If you will continue to listen, I will tell you what we will do and how we will try to mitigate your concerns," he said pointing to the chair.

The Commander, now knowing how close to death he had tread, picked up his chair, sat down and remained silent for the rest of the meeting stewing in his own angry juices.

"Now that that display of foolishness is over, let's get back to what I was saying. The alien forces will begin to gather there and while they do the Slaver Ships and the SIU's will attempt to sneak past the few remaining defenses and take as many slaves as possible. And to try and put the charging Marines at ease, we will be giving you as much air support and armored support as we can effectively field down there."

"Is that it, Admiral?" asked the closer and braver SIU Commander.

"Yes, that is it for the overview, Commanders, I'll send all the details later to your Omni-tools. Pilot prepare to set a course for the alien homeworld."

"Of course s... sir, but how do we know that this is _their_ home… homeworld." stuttered the pilot.

"Look at it! It's clearly their homeworld! It's lush and green, good biodiversity, highly populated, the perfect environment for them to have evolved. And they only attacked with one ship - albeit a giant ship - that must have been their first foray into space travel." said Prato in a dismissive tone. '_At least that's what my science staff has told me.' _thought Prato in the back of his head.

"Oh, of c… c… course, s… s… sir" squeaked the beleaguered pilot.

"And if it isn't, Admiral?" asked the veteran Marine Commander pointedly.

"Oh, would you all stop questioning our sources of intelligence! This is their homeworld - end of discussion!" Yelled Prato slamming his palms again onto the table in exasperation. '_I should have them all spaced for insubordination after this!' _thought the Admiral. "This briefing is adjourned - you may all take your leave."

Everyone quickly filed out of the room, leaving Prato to plot in his solitude for the next few hours as he prepared the fleet for departure and the impending assault on the planet.

Lucky for the invading fleet there were no other spacecraft around the planet, though the world did appear through scans to have aerial transports flying from port to port. However, when they arrived it seemed the entire planet was in the middle of a mass evacuation to the capital city. And most worrisome of all, the scans seem to show it was more a hive than a city.

The hive was massive and built in the vertical direction rather than the usual horizontal layout of a city. The lower part of the city seemed to be mainly made of a type of concrete mixed with that 'miracle metal' of theirs, some type of ceramic material, and a strange type of plastic wiring. While the higher parts of the city were where it appeared the wealthy lived, within high spanning towers that seemed to touch the sky of the world.

The world itself only appeared to have one major city with only a few other minor ones being spread around the planet's surface. The planet had but one major landmass that took up roughly ⅖ of the surface of the planet. The continent had quite a range in ecosystems ranging from wetlands in the south, to tundra at its northernmost peak, but the majority of land seemed to be dedicated farmland, growing alien food. The capital, for what else could be the capital but the hive city, was almost in the center of the continent though it did span so wide to the east that it reached the sea.

Prato brought himself out from the scientific reports and back to the mission at hand '_Now for the first assault' _Thought Prato already assured of his victory over this simple race of barbarians. Prato now stood at his station on the bridge and gave his orders over the channel he had opened to the whole fleet, "Aim all of the fleets main guns on the capital and prepare to open fire on my mark! "Prato then took his seat after his orders, then he said, "Let's send these barbarians a message they won't forget!" '_Great words of inspiration as always Prato._' Thought Prato arrogantly.

"But… but, sir, it's illegal to bombard a garden… a garden world when a formal declaration of war hasn't…—" the pilot was going to continue until…

"Oh shut it you INCOMPETENT FOOL! …Oh, I've waited a long time for this... guards escort the pilot to the brig, I want to see him spaced personally after we are through with the attack!" Yelled out Prato, having to hold back the ecstasy of the moment. '_Finally, I get to kill this idiot, Oh what a marvelous day it's been!' _

Then the guards came into the room and grabbed the panicking pilot. "NO...NO! PLEASE… PLEASE... SIR… SIR!" shrieked the pilot as he was dragged off the bridge and into the main elevator, it shut with an audible _clang_, leaving the bridge in an eerie silence for a few moments before a glare from Prato caused the rest of the crew to return to their tasks.

After a few moments, Prato then keyed in the commands to broadcast to all ships and began, "Now my fellow Batarians, let us send these _Barbarians _a message they shan't soon forget! ... Fire All Weapon Batteries, Aim For The Hive City!" yelled Prato fueled by his own inhibitions

After he said 'fire' the fleet responded to his order by letting their collective fire be rained down from the sky on the city. Entire upper hab blocks where engulfed in flames and from missile barrages, while entire industrial complexes were destroyed by torpedo bombardments and sky-touching spires were sent crashing to the ground by thanix rounds.

"Launch the transports and fighters!" Hollered Prato over the destruction he had wrought. Not five minutes passed and the ships took flight to the planet's surface, attack squadrons of five fighters escorted each of the ten troop transports, which in turn carried the marine companies. When the attack squadron reached the world's upper mesosphere that's when the hive city retaliated, with what appeared to be GARDIAN laser weapons like those that the enemy superdreadnought had. But much weaker and more inaccurate than the high powered ones from the superdreadnought.

When hit with one of the lasers it would pierce right through the shields and into the main body of the ship usually outright gutting the vessel, rendering it inoperable, or the ship would be destroyed outright. In the first return fire from the city, more than thirteen fighters were destroyed with one of the transports being hit and out of control while another was blown to pieces. The next barrage was able to be prepared for and so only three more fighters were destroyed and one transport grazed and lightly damaged.

The attack group was able to make to get into the city before a third barrage could take place. The remaining fighters quickly took down most of the anti-air batteries within the city center, as to allow the transports to land. Once the landing zone was no longer hot the transports moved in to drop off their troops, who disembarked under strange ballistic weapons fire, which seemed to actually break barriers rather quickly for being gunpowder weapons, killing a total of 9 of the 128 marines able to deploy. While transport that had lost control in the sky had crashed about two blocks away from the landing zone and had lost its marine contingent and pilots in the ensuing firefight with the alien military forces. The transports and the fighters quickly took off again and headed back to the fleet.

The area that the marines were dropped off in appeared to be a park area with a series of monuments and statues and murals all around. Most of the alien defense forces first on the scene were killed relatively quickly by the marines who took positions around strange alien murals or statues of giant men with bulky body armor that wouldn't be out of place on a battle tank, who either carried a sword in one hand and a shield in the other or an enormous gun that looked rather deadly. One statue at the center of the park stood out amongst the others, it was, for lack of a better term, a giant angel with wings spread aloft and a massive sword in one hand pointing to the sky and a spear in the other pointed to the ground. The angel statue was beautiful and made with the most intricate of details, the face was the most stunning of all it both conveyed great nobility and great sorrow to those who looked unto it. The statue's sorrow even seemed to grow with each death on the alien side. The main statue must have been of some significance for when the statue was shot by a batarian the aliens seemed to redouble their efforts to push the invaders off of their world.

After some time it became apparent that the marines would lose to the overwhelming number of aliens, for the 119 that had made it cover only 34 remained after two hours of endless alien firepower. A Marine called over the chaos to the officer next to him, "Weren't we supposed to get armor support after we made a GAH?!" the private asking his officer was shot barrier pierced be a handheld laser weapon killed on the spot.

The officer and other men were stunned by the revelation that the aliens had that kind of weapon and were slow to realize the new squads of more heavily armored troopers coming in with laser weapons firing adeptly and killing all but 5 of the Batarians in but a few moments. The aliens quickly ran up to the fortifications. But the remaining marines put their hands up in surrender, the aliens seemed taken aback for but a moment, but they quickly gathered themselves and turned their guns around and bashed them into the back of the heads of the Marines knocking them unconscious. The marines were quickly taken by the warriors and put into an armored vehicle and driven off.

Back on the bridge of the _Glory of Khar'shan, _Prato was ecstatic, '_I've done it I've single-handedly brought glory to the Hegemony! Oh, the marines have made such a lovely diversion for us to send in the transports with the SIUs. Oh my, 357 slaves just on the first go, and only 7 of the 90 remaining SIU's where even hurt, Hah! The High Admiral won't be able to kill me now!_' Back to business, Prato had to get the fleet out of the barbarians reach, they had, after the departure of the SIU's, discovered an airbase that was currently preparing the most fighters Prato had ever seen to take off and head to the city or the fleet. So Prato quickly ordered his men, "Bring the fleet about! And set a course for the Relay!"

Per his order, the fleet moved out to the Mass Relay. They met no interference on the way out of the system and made good time for the relay, it only took them three hours to get to the Relay. Once to the Relay, the fleet waited and prepared for the High Admiral to arrive. Prato's way of preparing was going and taking stock on the slave ships and seeing what kinds of tasks these new slaves would perform best for. The slaver ship bay Prato was currently in the main hangar bay, which was crammed full of 'samples', be they dead aliens, who had resisted too much or just proved too weak or just simply enemy soldiers, or weaponry from dead soldiers, tools, or items the SUI's found interesting. Prato was accompanied by the two SIU commanders who had asked to come along with him to see what could be made of these aliens.

When they arrived at the holding pens the first thing Prato noticed was the variety that the aliens came in, most were pink-skinned but not others some had darker skin or even had fur covering their skin. They also varied in physical features some were really big, over 3 meters and irregular body shape, while others were very small as if stunted at birth, and the others in between varied even more, some had bovine features and others had the seemingly normal alien features. Truth be told Prato had a hard time believing he hadn't stumbled onto a collection of aliens rather than just one, but he put that aside for now.

The holding area was packed to bursting with many of the aliens having to be squished together, it was like this for all of the 20 cells that lined the walls while 5 other cells wherein the center of the room. Prato was pleased either the haul they looked like would all make žfine slaves, of course, once their will was broken. Speaking of will it seemed it came in abundance in this species, for when Prato and his entourage entered all of their eyes met his and not a single one was not a glare or snarl, even some of the bovine people roared at him in their native tongue shaking the cage in their rage, though w what they said was clearly a threat of some sort based off how the others cheered them on. The only ones that didn't look ready to rip him apart were the giants, who all had new compliance collars on them and all looked deeply saddened almost ready to cry. The giants were separated from the others in their own larger pen in the far corner.

Prato quickly yelled out to the guard on the other side of the room, "Get these slaves under control you fool!"

The guard got up off his chair and ran to the 'control' terminal and yelled back, "Certainly, Sir!" The guard then pressed a configuration on the terminal and after resounding _bling, _the cells came alive again, but this time with screams of pain and agony from the slaves many fell to the ground or slumped against the walls.

Prato merely laughed at this, "talk about pathetic_!" _Said Prato full of venom and glee.

"Yes, quite." Said one of the SIU commanders full of sarcasm, which commander Prato didn't care, he was just annoyed by them.

After a few moments, the other commander said, "That's enough don't you think Admiral?"

"Oh hush you I'm enjoying myself for once this mission!" Yelled Prato, thoroughly annoyed at the commanders for ruining his fun. After a few more moments Prato said, "Fine that's enough."

After that, the guard flips the switch and the screaming stopped replaced with gasps for air and heavy breaths from all of the aliens. '_Pathetic alien ilk." _Thought Prato angrily.

Prato then quickly made his way to the first cage, followed by the 2 officers. The cage contained the short variety of the aliens, they were stunted, very hairy, and angry by the looks of it and the way they were glaring at them. Prato opened his Omnitool and scanned the closest alien, who flinched under its light. All Prato really understood from what it said was that they were inbred and had a very high metabolism, this made Prato scoff, '_They truly are Barbarians. I guess they could be good chefs if nothing else, or maybe maintenance workers because of their size.' _

Prato then walked past the next 2 pens and to one containing the 'normal' aliens and scanned the closest one. Once again all he really got was metabolic reports and genetic impurities, which compared with the last subject they were far healthier and less evidence of inbreeding, '_Good, they'll make better workers and miners. Possibly even good entertainment.' _

Prato quickly made it to the next species of aliens, these ones were very similar to the last ones but with subtle differences, first in height they were slightly taller and slimmer then the second was in eye color, unlike the others who had a uniform color of eyes these ones had a strange form of black that seemed to swirl and change every few seconds. Looking into them to long made Prato feel sick to his stomach so he quickly diverted his attention to the scanner all that came up was the same rating as the last group so he chopped it up to gene splicing and continued on. '_The mines for them.'_

The next group was the smallest in number only 3 were in the cell and they looked quite similar to the last ones as well that was until you got to their forehead, there seemed to be and giant eyelid that was closed. This for a second intrigued Prato then he saw the scanner and read that they were also inbred and he became annoyed even more. '_Maintenance for them too.'_

Now Prato came to the loud ones, the Bovine aliens, they seemed to have mostly recovered and were now roaring again that was until Prato scanned them. Then they became livid, banging the bars with their horns and kicking the bars with their hoofed feet. They actually were managing to make a few dents, that was until they were shocked again by the cages automated response system. '_Definitely the mines for these behemoths and monsters.'_

Then finally Prato came to the last pen the one with the giants. They seemed to cower when Prato and the officers came to them and that perplexed Prato, '_Why are they already afraid of me, well they may just be the smartest of this barbaric lot!' _When Prato scanned these aliens they cowered even more and one began to cry, to which Prato merely laughed at their fear of him. All he truly found was evidence of genetic manipulation and that their muscle density was insane, and that they had very small brains, which made him laugh even more at his true superiority over these aliens. '_They will make great slaves for the mines and other such laborious tasks.'_

Prato was relieved as he left the holding bay not only would he live but he would become a hero for his exploits against these barbarians. '_I will be memorialized for this I do believe.' T_hought Prato arrogantly.

As if in anticipation Prato's Omnitool _blinged _with a message interrupting his thoughts. The message was from the new pilot of the _Glory of Khar'shan, _telling Prato that the High Admiral was in transit through the Relay and would be there within the hour. '_He's here already'_ thought Prato nervously, painfully aware of the dread that he felt at that moment.

Prato rushed himself to the bridge, which now was nearly empty of life only a small handful of people remained, most having gone to bed for the night leaving the skeleton crew for the evening. The first person and only person Prato recognized was the new pilot, a nephew of his, though he had forgotten his name so he simply called him by title, "Head Pilot, we need to get the fleet information now. We need to show our best selves for the High Admiral, I want to make a good first impression.

"Oh, of course, Uncle Prato, on the double." Said the Pilot with a bow to Prato.

'_Finally someone who is competent is doing this job' _thought Prato happily for but a moment_. _

The pilot then walked to his chair, sat down, and then keyed in the correct comm channel and spoke, "All vessels of the 4th fleet form up in standard formation."

About three minutes passed until the fleet responded, moving into formations as ordered. After that it only took another 24 minutes for the 1st fleet to arrive in all their splendor, the 1st fleet was the paragon all the other batarian fleets aspired to be like, whether for their list of accomplishments, or the plethora of other reasons. Even Prato in all his self-assuredness took a moment to gawk at the fleet's size, strength, and skill, for even through transit the fleet had been able to stay in formation.

After the 1st fleet formed up next to the 4th fleet the _Glory of Khar'shan _received a message from the flagship of the 1st, the _Grey Idenna_, the message simply said that the High Admiral was on his way to dismiss Prato of active duty. Prato had thought that because of his actions he would stay in charge of the 4th fleet, but Meyer he was being allowed to retire with his earnings for his service to the Hegemony.

'_Or could I be under arrest… no there's no way they would dare harm the hero of this campaign_.' Thought Prato nervously, afraid of the implications of it. But he quickly threw his thoughts to the wayside as he saw the _Grey Idenna _disgorge a shuttle headed straight for the _Glory of Khar'shan. _

Prato quickly ordered out as a reaction, "open the bay door to allow them entry and have an SIU contingent waiting for them, tell them I'll meet them there… also order the two SIU's commanders to meet me there as well. "

With that said Prato quickly walked up to the 3 elevators and ordered one with his Omnitool, it took him 4 minutes to get there after that, in that time the shuttle had landed and was in the process of having its passengers disembark. The first out was 4 SIU officers weapons in hand followed by some normal SIU's, weapons also in hand and at the ready, then the person Prato feared most in that shuttle, the High Admiral. He was a short man, for a batarian, but he had an air of regality to him, he was old even by batarian standards he was over 70 years old and he looked it, he was heavily wrinkled and he had the face of an officer, angry and inquisitive, he was wearing dark grey officer fatigues and he wore his medals about his right side next to his rank marker, similar to Pratos.

The first thing the High Admiral ordered as he left the shuttle was, "I want a debrief on this mess of an operation now! How was half of your damn fleet lost!" He said looking at the SIU commanders behind Prato.

Prato made to answer but was cut off by the SIU commander to his left, "The transports and cruisers were destroyed by the alien's spacecraft, that Admiral Prato engaged against the advice of his peers-"

"Hold on a moment, High Admiral, I was only doing what I thought was best for the Hegemony. I-"

"SILENCE YOU FOOL, as you were saying Commander O'rnel."

'_That's his name, wait, NO, IT CAN'T BE._' Thought Prato paling considerably.

"Yes, as I was saying the Admiral then had the remaining SIU's and Marine contingents attack the surface of the world in direct disobedience of your orders, sir.

"You don't have to call me, sir, all the time, after all, you've been married to my daughter for 20 years."

"WAIT, What!? Admiral O'rnel IS YOUR DAUGHTER!?" Shrieked Prato, beginning to cower behind the SIU on the right.

Yes, and back to you Prato. She's my daughter, and he's her husband" The High Admiral raised his hand and pointed to the SIU on the right, he then pointed at Prato "Now you, Prato Car'dabor are to be hereby charged with negligence of duty, insubordination, and treason against the Hegemony!" the High Admiral then simply smiles as he nods his head toward Prato.

The SIU Prato was hiding behind then turned around, an evil-looking sneer plastered across his face, "I'm gonna enjoy this"

"Wha...What I'm...I'm sorry I… I didn't know, please." stuttered Prato, as he begins to back away from the SIU staring into the eyes of the High Admiral who simply stared back, his smile flinching into a snarl then back to a smile. While all the assembled SIU's troopers began walking towards Prato faces hidden behind blank face masks while the officers stayed back all having malicious smiles.

After the SIU's got within 5 meters of Prato the High Admiral simply said, "Grab him."

"NO PLEASE!" Squealed Prato getting on his knees now sobbing.

The closest 3 SIU's leaped at Prato hoisting him up and slamming his body and head into the closest wall with a resounding _Thud _as he hit. They then looked back to the High Admiral for what to do next. The Admiral simply nodded again and the SIU's pealed him away from the wall fast and they slammed him on his knees again at the feet of the High Admiral. The High Admiral leaned down and whispered to Prato.

"And now…"He paused for a moment before continuing, "You die." The High Admiral then leaned back and said aloud, "Bring him to the airlock."

Prato tried to fight back but every attempt was thwarted, as they neared the airlock he felt a new sense of urgency filled him and he redoubled his efforts to escape even landing a kick in the gut of one of the SIU's holding him, causing his grip to slip long enough for Prato to get his arm back. Prato then used his free hand to punch the other SIU in the neck hard enough to cause the man to begin choking, also releasing his grip on Prato. Prato tried to make and run for it after that but was stopped when his body suddenly came alight with pain, and he fell over screaming and writhing on the ground.

He had been shot with a high powered taser, courtesy of SIU commander O'rnel who held the taser in both hands ready to fire again. The commander then coldly said, while walking ever closer "I served under you for 5 years and you never learned my name or who I was connected too? In all honesty, this is your own fault _Admiral." _The commander now stood over Prato and ripped him off the ground holding him by the collar looking into his pain-stricken eyes. The commander then dropped the gun and made a fist with his hand before punching Prato deep in the gut, knocking the air out of his lungs. Then he ripped his hand back and gave Prato a hard punch to the face, giving him a black eye. Prato the whole while was begging the commander to stop and help him, but he didn't stop and he didn't help Prato. The next punch sent Prato sprawling, landing hard on the grey metal decking causing him to see stars.

The next thing Prato knew he was being dragged... back toward the airlock! He tried to fight again but his limbs barely did as he said and nothing came of his efforts. Prato tried again as they stopped in front of the door, but again nothing came of it. Once the door was opened the two SIU's dropped him into the center of the room. Prato collapsed the second they dropped him unable to get up off the floor. Prato blacked out for a moment then regained himself just in time to hear the airlock door to the inside close. Prato tried to muster all the strength he could to get up but his body wouldn't follow his commands. After one last attempt, he gave up and simply tried to move his head, which he barely succeeded in doing so in time before the outside airlock opened throwing him out of it like a fly in the wind.

The first thing Prato really noticed aside from the pain was the coldness of space it was so cold it began to numb his whole body making him panic. Though the last thing Prota saw before life left him was the dreadnought he had commanded for the last however many years, '_Oh, what have I done.'_ Was his last thought as he died.

* * *

And that's it for now. What will happen next time? Whenever I finish chapter three, which is still in the baby stages, you'll find out. Sorry if I got some stuff about the lore of Mass Effect wrong, I'm still very new to Mass Effect and it's worlds rules and such. But yes, this will eventually come around and be about Sanguinius just not for the first three or four chapters then it will be about primarchs, hopefully… anywho thank you for your time, please review if you feel so inclined and have a good day!

10/17/2019: I've added a Timeline in the original place of chapter 1 so now it goes: Timeline, Chapter 1, and Chapter 2. Also, Chapter 3 is like 99% done just adding the last little bits of flare to it and then ill post it, probably sometime early next week. Thank you all for reading!

10/22/2019: Sorry I'm gonna have to delay my last estimates for the next chapter, it'll probably be out in another 2 weeks, less if I can help it. Sorry Again. But hey I'm making it far longer than the others thus far.


	5. Chapter 3

First Contact With An Angel

Dear Readers, I would first like to thank all those who have read Chapters 1 & 2 and offered great advice, as well as, support, and even criticism. I appreciate those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. This is awesome. Now I would like to address a review I got, the first one that seemed a bit mean spirited (though I could be wrong on how they meant it). Yes this an AU but no, it is not during the 41st Millenium it takes place during the 31st Millenium only twenty years after the death of this world's Horus (who dies instead of falling to Chaos). And yes, I know 40k Battleships would wipe the floor with mass effect in a normal fight, but you kind of underestimate the Mass Effect world. I agree that their stuff is weak but my research has steered me to believe that they are nowhere near as weak as people make them out to be as well as the Imperial ship was outnumbered 100 to 1 and they were a simple light cruiser with no fighter support. Which yes could have kept fighting but they knew they would lose eventually so why not take as many enemies with them as possible when they could still move and do it. But I've digressed. Yes, I've read some 30k Horus Heresy books, that include Fulgrim, Vulkan, Rouboute Gulliman and many others in the 41st Millenium. As well, the Imperium, as I kind of alluded to, isn't as horrible as they usually are in this fic. Remember this is an AU and seeing the Imperium just blow up all the Mass Effect Xenos is, to me at least, kind of boring, so they won't kill them, at least not all of them. So to answer the guy's question, in short, yes I guess I nerfed the Imperium, but they still outmatch the Mass Effect stuff by a lot! It just wouldn't be very interesting if the Imperium could totally win in every engagement. Also, Thank you BloodRaven I'll try to do that for my next fic and keep it a small and clean-cut story. Now onto Chapter 3...

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Imperial World**

**Classification: Agricultural World**

**Designation: Pioter**

**Segmentum: Ultima**

**Sector: Pending...**

_Pioter Capital city of Pria PDF precinct building..._

The city was still on fire and hope was fading fast. '_I can't believe it's been almost a week since they took him from me._' Thought Colonel Saberina Vylo woefully. The last week had been hell for the world of Pioter and those that called the world home. A week since Saberina's husband had been taken by the Scum, as they were now called by the people of Pioter. Saberina was perched at the window in one of the briefing rooms of the PDF headquarters in the capital. The room itself was rather bland with dull grey rockcrete floors, walls, and ceilings with holes cut for light that cast heavy shadows on the barren walls. The antechamber had a constrictive feeling that made the room seem smaller than it truly was. Saberina was at the room's only window looking out at the city in its current ruined state. The majority of the city spires had been destroyed during the initial bombardment on the first day. All but one were left standing and it was on fire. Saberina couldn't take her eyes off the spire billowing with smoke - that was until she heard the Private's voice again.

"Do you think she's still alive? I haven't seen her move for a while, maybe you should go check and see Doc?" asked Private Saumel 'Loud-Mouth' Kraski. The small-framed conscript, infamous around the barracks for his smart mouth and unprofessional behavior, seemed to be drowning in his loose-fitting military fatigues.

"I'm fine, Private." Said Saberina flatly.

"Just checkin', Boss." Replied Loud-Mouth with a sideways salute.

Saberina sighed, '_How am I supposed to complete this mission with this bunch of… of… civilians?_' she asked herself wearily. Saberina was donned in her well-worn carapace armor from her time in the Imperial Guard. On her left hip was strapped a helmet with white eye lenses, rather than the standard green. Attached to her right hip was her power sword with a black hilt and gleaming white blade. The carapace armor was painted charcoal black with pristine white accents. It had been designed to be part of a set, a pair, her other half, her husband. '_He must still be alive._' thought Saberina, as if willing it to be so.

Saberina then got up from her perch at the window and walked to the front of the table and grabbed a folder already there. Saberina opened it and took out the picts and placed them face-up on the table. She read over the operation plans one last time and moments later closed the folder setting it back down where it had been. Then, slowly she went to the head of the room and placed her palms on the table to steady herself. With simmering doubt she began the briefing, "Well let's get started, shall we? First, I believe introductions are in order. I'm Colonel Saberina Vylo, and I'll be your commanding officer for this operation," she said placing a hand on her chest, "I served twenty years in the guard fighting against the traitors of Lorgar's Rebellion for the first part of my career, then after my service was finished, I was allowed to retire here where I joined the local PDF. That's me." turning to her left she said with her arm outstretched, "Now, Private let's start with you shall we?" _'Let's get this joker over and done with._'

The Private in question sprang up from his seat, his clothes giving an audible _whoosh_ as he stood, and began almost gleefully, "Okay, hey everybody! I'm Sa-u-m-el Kraski, but I'd love it if y'all called me 'Loudmouth'. I only really joined the PDF to impress the ladies, I didn't actually think Pioter would ever get attacked, again, so... that's why I'm here." Finding nothing else to say, for the first time, the Private slowly sat back down, as if reluctant to let go of the spotlight.

Saberina then looked to the second-highest ranked person and nodded at him to begin. The Sergeant, in turn, nodded and raised himself up. He was a Beastmen Abhuman and he looked every bit the part standing a good head and shoulders above most everyone else in the room. Per his abhuman genes, his presence was writ large by his goat-like head and legs. His protruding canines and clawed fingers were unintentionally oppressive, but his demeanor soon eased the threat. He was clearly one you would want to have for you, rather than against you. Over his hairy body, he wore his old flak plates with practiced ease. They were still painted the muted military green of all standard-issue flak gear. Saying in his deep guttural voice, "I'm Gadreel Brawner, my rank is Sergeant, and I served for 17 years in the guard. After my service, I joined the PDF to defend my new home and here I am doing just that." He sat back down, despite his size, as quiet as a lamb.

Saberina nodded to the person sitting next to the Sergeant, a man known simply as 'Doc', He was tall but nowhere near the Sergeant's height and build and far less intimidating. The Medic was in standard-issue flak - which was clearly a size too small based on the way it seemed to squeeze him at every point. Despite the wrong sized armor, he didn't complain or really seem bothered by it. "I am Pathiel Alder, or as I have been coined 'Doc'. I joined the PDF to help those who needed it and to be a part of relief efforts." Doc then gave a small bow and sat back down in his chair. Saberina made a mental note to get him a better-sized suit.

Turning to her right, Saberina nodded to the shortest member of the group, the demolitions specialist, who was wearing the same kind of fatigues as the outspoken Private. Due to her dainty frame, the outfit made her look like a child and her high-pitched voice only added to the perception of a little girl wearing soldier's clothes. "I am Hannoya Tandle, I'm a demolitions expert. When I graduated from schola I was recruited to join the PDF's Science Division where I was soon conscripted to be a soldier, though to be honest, I had no idea I actually could be." Catching her self-doubt she quickly added, "But I'm as happy as I can be to help if it means I get to show the Scum a fight they won't soon forget!"

"Couldn't have put it better myself darlin'." Said Loudmouth making googly eyes at the Specialist.

_Whack_

Loudmouth was suddenly sprawled on the floor dazed and confused having been smacked out of his seat by the Sergeant. "What'd ya do that for?!" shouted the Private from the floor looking directly at the massive Sergeant who simply glared and huffed in response to the Private's plea. Understanding the unnerving message, Loudmouth simply stood up, dusted himself off and sat back down remaining uncommonly silent while doing so.

Saberina sighed and continued, "Do you have anything else you would like to say, Specialist Tandle?" Hannoya simply shook her head, so Saberina nodded to the next member of the impromptu group, the Tech Adept. His disheveled tech-priest robe was strangely absent of the Mechanicus Gear Symbol and where it should have been was a hole. Under his heavy rust-red cloak he wore the basic military t-shirt and pants. The entire right side of his body had been augmented and occasionally these parts would make a horrible grinding noise causing him to fiddle with knobs and valves until the shrill sound would stop. He had two dendrites, both kept for some reason, under his cloak, and caused him to appear to have a hunched back - even more so than he truly possessed.

"I am designated Marcian Mojaro, I will be your Tech Adept for this operation." He said in his monotone voice. "And before you ask, yes I am a certified tech-priest of the Mechanicus." He tried to sit back down when the ear-splitting grinding noise returned. The tech-priest hurriedly tweaked a knob or two and stopped the screeching.

To the right of the out-moded tech-priest sat a simple man in plain military fatigues. He was obviously nervous based on his posture, trying to portend a sense of confidence, but clearly failing. When he finally spoke there was no question of his fear as his voice cracked, "uh, I am Zaphiel Tyran, I'm a Corporal. I joined the PDF as a way out of my 'old life' in the hab-blocks, but now there don't seem much left of my old life… or any life." He sat down slowly, his voice trailing off as he stared out the window half expecting the scene of utter hopelessness to miraculously change.

Sitting directly opposite Colonel Saberina, at the head of the other end of the table was an Ogryn, well over 7 feet tall approaching 8 and bulky, even taller than the Beastman Sergeant. She stood up very deliberately so as not to break anything and everything around her. When she spoke it was in a very child-like voice, "Well 'ello 'rybody, I'm Reggina." She said pointing at herself with a giggle, "And I goined da PDeffs cause I 'as asked by da nice man to goin ya." She smiled wide then sat down straight on the floor with an audible thud. Due to her massive size, she had to sit on the floor, for no chair could hold her. The unranked gentle giant was an uneducated volunteer unable to understand the complexities of military order. Following simple commands, as they were given was instruction enough for her.

With introductions out of the way, Saberina began the true meaning for the briefing. "Well now we know each other, at least who we are, let's begin with the purpose of our mission. I have been assigned to lead you all, and to put it as simply, we are going to rescue the planetary governor's daughter." She pointed to a pict laying on the table and said, "This is what she looks like, her name is Areal Ishiro de Essity." The pict was of a well-dressed beautiful young maiden in a long flowing blue sleeveless dress. She appeared to be about 20 Terran years of age with striking auburn hair. The Private was about to make a cat-call until he made eye contact with the Sergeant and reigned himself in for fear of another strike from the Beastman.

Saberina continued, "she was kidnapped by the Scum from one of her father's Private estates on the northern side of the city." The Colonel pointed to another pict, this one displaying the same young maiden being carried away to a Xenos ship by a group of Scum and said, "Areal was taken 3 hours ago by one of the stealthier ships of the enemy, but it wasn't stealthy enough, it was shot down not 5 minutes after this pict was taken."

At this, the Private raised his hand like a child still in Schola. Saberina sighed and asked a little exasperated. "Yes, what is it?"

"Well, from the sounds of it she's dead and so are all those Scumbags, so why the hurry to go get that pretty lady's body?" asked Loudmouth honestly. The "pretty lady" comment got an audible growl from the Sergeant and a facepalm from the Colonel.

The one who attempted to answer the Private's indelicate question was the Sergeant, "She's alive you dolt, why else would the Colonel have said that we are _rescuing_ her?!" Gadreel said to Loudmouth through clenched canines.

The Private took a moment to sulk before responding in a hushed tone. "I was only asking," he muttered, trying to make himself look as small as possible in his large chair.

Saberina took her hand away from her face and said, "Yes, as the Sergeant said, she's not dead. Her vitals augur is still transponding very clear signs of life, well, that is from the most recent message, about 40 minutes ago. Also, she was seen on a servo skull about an hour ago in the _company_ of a group of, what the Private referred to as, 'Scumbags', en route to an unknown destination. However, that has provided us with the direction they were heading - towards the Memorial Gardens."

"Why da Mem'ry Gar-dens?" asked Reggina innocently.

"It could be their extraction point," suggested Corporal Zaphiel.

"Could be, we don't know yet, but we'll find out soon enough," said Saberina. "Now back to the point - we are going to take an Aquila Lander the Planetary Governor has loaned us for this mission and head off the kidnapping Scum. We may also encounter other enemy interference, a large number of abductions have been reported there recently and servo skulls in the area have been going down 'mysteriously'."

"How are we supposed to do this? Most of us aren't even career soldiers, it'll be impossible for us goin' against these Xenos!" declared a deflated Loudmouth.

"Yeah well, we're all that's left, Private! So we'll have to do our job and do it right." said the Sergeant in his gruff voice.

Saberina nodded to the Sergeant in agreement and continued, "This does it for the overview let's get to the armory and get ready to head out." Saberina got up from her chair immediately and made her way to the door.

"Sounds like a solid plan, Colonel." said Doc.

"Well you heard the Colonel, let's move out, to the armory!" Barked out the Sergeant. He was now standing up and motioning with his massive clawed hand towards the door. The impromptu squad got up at his command and moved out quickly. Saberina stood at the door waiting to see how they reacted and if they were going to work as a semi-cohesive team. Most of the squad responded adequately, Hannoya however, was a bit timid walking near the rear, her head down the whole way to the armory. Marcian struggled even more just trying to keep his arm from falling off. Reggina kept looking around admiring the design of the room more as she tried to file out with the troop. Being an amateur interior decorator she was often caught memorizing patterns and layouts more than obeying orders. Then there was Loudmouth, he was 'marching' in an exaggerated manner, flailing his arms around like a clumsy toy soldier. Eventually, he stopped his juvenile antics when no one seemed entertained, that is except for Reggina, who laughed at most anything she found amusing.

It took the group 20 minutes to get to the other side of the precinct building because of its strange layout, it's massive size, and the heavy amount of refugees blocking the way. The layout was intentionally erratic to make it the defensive bastion for times like these. Its massive size was due to the simple fact this was the PDF's main headquarters. The refugees were everywhere, in varied states of shock, some crying and clinging to loved ones while others sat and simply stared off at nothing devoid of any emotion. When the team passed through the pathetic masses they attempted to give half-hearted words of encouragement, but most simply stared at the odd-looking team, mainly at the Sergeant and Reggina. The walls were grey and windowless, the floors were cluttered with people's possessions, some all they had left of lost loved ones either having died in the ensuing bombardment or kidnapped by the Scum in the melee afterward. This made traversing the halls with any speed extremely difficult. Usually, they would be able to walk four people side-by-side through the corridors with no problem, now though, they could only walk in a single file line snaking through the piles of people and debris. Thus a seven-minute sprint turned into a 20-minute winding gauntlet.

Once they all arrived and were given clearance to enter the armory they went in. The antechamber gleamed with the array of weaponry whirling in their translucent cases, although the chamber itself was painted a muted green color like much of the rest of the building and void of ostentatious ornamentation. The only exception being the hastily hung posters of famous Imperial Guards or Astartes in battle, most trying to be inspirational but coming across now as sore reminders of their glorious past. In the spinning cases were a varied assortment of weapons, though mainly lasguns and a few chainswords, not nearly enough for the task at hand. Some cases were almost empty and others included a few heavier weapons, though desperately too few. Upon inspection by the troop, the once gleaming chamber was revealed to be an armory in name only.

Undeterred by the lack of fire-power, the Colonel was the first to choose a weapon. She went to the officer's area and put her hand on the DNA scanner, it gave an audible _click_ with the pneumatic door opening to reveal a Volkite Serpenta and its holster. She quickly grabbed both and unbuckled the helmet from her left hip and placing it on her head. The seals of the helmet giving a snap-hiss as it equalized the pressure inside. She then tied the holster around her waist with the pistol dangling from her left side. She turned to watch her team make their selections and prayed for them to choose wisely.

The first to step up to the rotating case in front of him was Loudmouth, who pressed the rune to stop the rotation when a simple M35 lasgun made it's way around to him. The machine stopped spinning, the large glass doors encompassing the front of the case slid open and the lasgun shot forward to present itself with accompanying accouterment. Loudmouth grabbed the weapon and placed the leather strap around his back. The bayonet and a dozen ammo packs he hastily placed in his satchel and slung it over his left shoulder. The excited Private made his way to the shelves lined with what remained of the armor grabbing a standard-issue flak chest piece, greaves, helmet, and gloves. Loudmouth admired himself briefly, then feeling a rare moment of uncomfortable self-awareness, he quickly fell in line next to Marcian. The tech-priest stared at the awkward Private trying to determine what emotion or a mix of emotions he was expressing. He didn't waste too much time on it as emotions never were comprehensible to him. Luckily for him, he would not need to go through the selection process since he was already equipped with an integrated Lathe-Lasrifle on his right arm and a plasma cutter on his left shoulder, all from his time in the priesthood. Although outmoded and noisy, they still functioned when needed.

The Sergeant was next to pick his choice of weapons from the case and from it he took duel Hellpistols that he holstered on both hips, 20 ammo clips for each, and a chainsword which he placed upon his back. This, in addition to his regular Hellgun, equipped the Beastmen for battle quite well. At the shelf of armor located near the back, he swapped out his old flak for a set of specially made carapace for his kind. To complete his ensemble he walked to the 'officer's only' area near Saberina and grabbed a heavily armored carapace helmet designed not just for his kind, but for him. He placed the helmet on his head slowly almost as if assuming a crown. His pride as a soldier to defend Mankind was genuine and drove him with a sense of nobility. Once Gadreel was fully laden he went and took his place next to Saberina and asked, "What would you have me do, Colonel?"

With a look of great confidence, she turned to her loyal guard and replied, "Nothing yet, Gadreel. Nothing, yet."

Corporal Zaphiel grabbed a lascarbine and propped it up on his shoulder while he reached for two full bandoliers, throwing them over his head and across his chest. He watched the case spin until he saw the Hellpistol slamming the rune to stop the rotation, again. He snatched the pistol and slid it into his empty holster, tossing three ammo packs for it into a satchel. Zaphiel jogged quickly over and selected some standard flak armor and placed it on his average-sized frame. He then ran over and joined Loudmouth in formation. Sensing the Private was a bit out of sorts the Corporal attempted to strike up a conversation only to be shocked when Loudmouth made no attempt to respond. It was then, Zaphiel himself realized the gravity of the moment and how now, they were in fact, soldiers.

Reggina was next to grab her gear from the last case after spying a standard-issue Ogryn Ripper Gun including a Ripper Saw attachment with ammo packs. She was already wearing some Ogryn-sized flak armor painted pink and blue in a camouflage pattern, though it was obviously done by Reggina herself because it was only on the front side and was very haphazardly done. From the glistening coming off it, she had clearly done it not that long ago. After she was done fitting out her Ripper Gun to her colorful flak suit, she assumed her position next to the Private and Corporal trying to make herself fit in with the others, yet overwhelming them by several feet. Sensing her clunkiness and the tension in the air she fidgeted a bit, then a few nervous tears rolled down her giant face.

Hannoya, being the demolitions expert for the team, grabbed a Meltagun and a Laspistol, followed by some demolition charges and a dozen Krak grenades she tossed carefully into a hip-satchel. After stuffing her pockets with ammo packs she took one last look at the rotating weapons and made a final selection. The case rumbled to a stop as she hit the rune. As the doors hissed open her weapon-of-choice came shooting out almost hitting her in the face. From the famed world of Catachan gleamed the blade of a Night Ripper, a large combat knife with an ivory hilt almost as long as the tiny specialist's arm. For some reason it gave her a sense of personal security, apart from the other weapons, this was for herself. Wrapping it in a piece of leather and secreting it into her backpack she hoped lugging this around would be worth it. Left with only some standard-issue flak armor, the tiny-framed soldier suited up and did her best to fill out the oversized armor. Instead of lining up with the others, Hannoya joined up with Doc, an old family friend, and a familiar face whose comforting presence she needed at the moment.

Doc was still gearing up and only gave slight notice to the young specialist sidling up to him. He continued his work grabbing some more flak armor and a standard-issue helmet he hooked onto his left hip. Next, he seized two very large and very vital medkits, both going into a large duffle bag he had slung over his shoulder. His knees almost buckled with the addition of such weight, but he steadied himself and made his way to the gun case nearest him. He chose simply and quickly a Laspistol and a Longlas Rifle. The Laspistol he slipped into his belt, the Longlas Rifle he heaved over his shoulder to rest on top of the medkits stuffed in the military duffle bag. Only now did he give Hannoya a real nod of acknowledgment. He held her gaze as he made his way over to her gently placing a hand of reassurance on her shoulder. She uttered meekly, "Do you think we are going to make it, Doctor?"

"Just call me Doc, everybody does, and yes I have faith in the Colonel. She seems like a good commander, and we also have the Sergeant to keep us safe, so don't worry." He said calmly giving her overly large helmet a shake as if to remind her she was one of the gang. Together they lugged their loads over to the waiting team.

Saberina watched as they approached and asked, "Is everyone ready to go?" As each member of the squad responded in the affirmative she nodded and said in a commanding tone, "Well then, let's head out!" To which she marched out of the armory doors with the readied troop following close on her heels.

They made good time to the airfield on top of the sprawling roof, it only took them 13 minutes to get there and when they did they were welcomed by two Aquilla landers. One had its ramp down and the Commander could see the Planetary Governor and several aids headed their way. The other lander was in a waiting position with both pilots standing at attention at the top of the ramp. As the governor approached Saberina could feel her stomach turn, her feelings for the leader of Pioter were less than warm. She had long battled with him for additional resources she felt were necessary for the protection of the planet that he found to be, in his words, "superfluous". She wondered how _gratuitous _he thought her requests were now as they struggled to survive. Once he was within ten paces of them he stopped and yelled out, "You're it? This is the group they picked to rescue my daughter!? A group of rejects and two mutants?!" She wondered no more.

Saberina straightened up and replied looking directly at the Governor, "Yes, we were what was chosen to save your daughter, sir. In case you've forgotten, I'm Colonel Saberina Vylo and this is my second in command," she said gesturing towards the Sergeant, "Sergeant Gadreel Brawner." Gadreel bowed his head in deference to which the governor simply huffed and crossed his arms in disappointment. "My Lord, we are all professionals in our chosen fields. The Sergeant and I served in the Stormtroopers of the Imperial Guard before we each retired and began our service in the PDF." As she continued she realized her own misgivings when she first met her rag-tag team, "And the rest, sir, are decent soldiers."

He relented and unfolded his arms saying, "Well, if you're what I get then you'd better move quickly and board that ship I've loaned to your pathetic excuse of defense force!"

Saberina suppressed her anger and bowed saying, "Of course, my Lord." She turned back to her team and commanded loudly, "Squad, move out! Board the lander - double time!" The Colonel gave one last half-hearted bow to the Governor without waiting for a response, she turned on her heel and took up the rear of her quick marching squad headed towards the second lander. The ship's pilots had since gone back inside and started the engines. The lander now roared on the tarmac like a poised ancient Terran cat.

After the squad's hasty retreat, the Governor simply huffed in his usual condescending way and headed back to his own lander which departed swiftly and almost seemed to leer at its sister craft as it sped away. The rescue squad's ship stayed a little longer so that the soldiers could secure their supplies and weaponry, then locking themselves into their seats ready for flight. As they prepared, Saberina was in the cockpit discussing the flight plans with the pilots and giving them orders, "Set a course to the Memorial Gardens, gentlemen."

"Can do, Colonel." Replied the First Pilot.

Saberina was about to walk away when she remembered, "do I have to keep calling you Pilot One and Pilot Two, or do you two have names?"

"Well, I'm First Pilot Haake Umberhorn, Commander" answered the first.

"And I am Pilot Two, Kerubiel Tibebius" answered the co-pilot with a chuckle.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Colonel Saberina. Now let's go save the governor's daughter, shall we?"

She headed back to the ship's holding bay scanning her staff to be certain they were locked in and ready to go. Once she was satisfied they were all secure she took her seat at the helm behind the pilots and gave the command to take off.

Once they were safely in flight, Saberina released the golden threaded shoulder harness attached to the oversized chair she was forced to sit in as the Commander. She felt uncomfortable sitting on an elaborately cushioned plinth, high above the pilots and out of earshot from her team. She knew she was the leader of the mission, and she didn't need a throne to prove it. How easy it was to picture the Governor reigning over the crew from this lofty perch in all his pompousness and circumstance. It made her sick and more determined than ever to find another seat.

She made her way to the holding bay which was equally ornate. Being that it was a government vessel it was distinctly different than any standard military ship. The walls were painted a gaudy royal blue with gold accents spanning the length of the wings. Through her helmet she admired her miss-matched squad, their heads each turned to greet their Commander as they noticed her standing there. The team sat in two rows facing each other, four on one side and three on the other (Reggina taking up two seats). The Colonel realized then there wasn't a seat left for her after all.

"We will be landing in t-minus 25 minutes, so let's get ready. I want weapons checks and whatever else you need to prepare." she stated adding, "If you have any questions you had best ask them now."

Loudmouth, of course, raised his hand and asked, "Will we be allowed to take souvenirs from the Scum we kill?"

The Sergeant was the one to answer Loudmouth, "No Private, now remain silent for the rest of the flight or I'll give you latrine duty for a month." He said roughly, rolling his violet eyes.

Next, to raise their hand was Reggina who most certainly needed the two chairs she occupied on the left side of the lander. She stood up while still raising her hand and almost touched the ceiling. She looked far more innocent with her giant hand raised than the schola clown Loudmouth. Saberina nodded at her to speak, so she meekly said, "Will I be 'lowed to go to da bafroom after we lands?"

Saberina spoke plainly back to her. "Yes, Reggina you will be allowed to go to the bathroom when we land."

Reggina put her hand down with a giggle and said, "Thank ya, Nice Lady." She took her 'seats' between the Doctor and Hannoya taking great pains to re-fasten the two sets of straps around her bulky frame.

Saberina spotted a jumpseat folded up next to the Doctor. She pulled it from its secure position, it was small, but would still serve for her purposes. The kind doctor tried to insist she take his seat, but the Commander wouldn't have it and he knew not to persist. When she was finally secured into her seat, the doctor turned to her and inquired, "May I ask a favor of you, Commander?" She cocked her head and though she wore her helmet the Doctor could imagine the strange look on her face. Without waiting for a response he continued, "Would you please keep an eye on Hannoya? She's very nervous and scared about the mission. Maybe you could assign Gadreel to stay near her to try and assuage some of her fears? With my training as a Medicae, I'd be happy to help keep an eye on her, but I'm pretty sure I'll be busier helping calm Reggina, and she's more than enough to handle."

Not knowing their past connection Saberina was surprised at the Doctor's concern for the young Specialist, but she was able to mask her surprise under her helmet. The Colonel took a few extra seconds to consider what the Medicae was suggesting and what to say in return. Ultimately she decided to side with the Doctor, "I appreciate your candor and your expert opinion on the matter, Doctor Pathiel. I'll discuss it with the Sergeant right away." She reached for her vox, then turned back to the Doctor briefly and added, "Thank you for your insight."

Saberina then keyed in the correct frequency for the Sergeant's vox channel and spoke into the unit, "Sergeant, I have an assignment for you." then she waited for him to reply.

It took him more time to respond than she expected, but eventually, he answered in his gravelly voice, "Colonel, I am at your disposal."

"I'm going to need you to stay close to Specialist Hannoya for the duration of the mission. It sounds like she is getting anxious, so I need you to help her keep a level head. Her role as the demolitions expert may depend upon it. Do you think you can do that, Sergeant?" asked Saberina.

After a brief pause, "I am at your command," replied Gadreel somewhat flatly.

"Is this assignment going to be a problem, Sergeant?"

Gadreel shifted in his seat before responding. "No ma'am, it's not going to be a problem."

"Good." Saberina lowered her vox into her lap slightly annoyed by the Sergeant's lack of enthusiasm.

The rest of the ride was largely uneventful. Some of the team doing their last checks and double-checks on their gear and weapons, others back in their seats buckled up and reading or fidgeting with their unwieldy flak suits - all without uttering a word to each other. The pilot came over the intercom breaking the silence and startling the preoccupied crew.

"We are on approach for the Memorial Ga-"

Everyone looked up at the speaker on the ceiling inquisitively, waiting for the pilot to complete his message.

_Bang _

The ship suddenly lurched forward throwing everyone who wasn't secured in their seats to the front of the holding bay. Unknown to the dazed crew both pilots had been severely injured and lost consciousness due to the impact. After a few moments, the First Pilot regained consciousness and came back over the intercom, his message going in and out from the now badly damaged speaker, "We've... hit… lost... main engine… going down!" He passed out again. Suddenly, and yet, slowly the lander dropped nose-down plunging faster and faster as gravity pulled harder and harder. Someone started screaming. Then the ship began to spin, once, then twice, then over and over until it was finally spiraling dangerously out of control. The screaming continued as more voices joined in - no one sure if they were hearing it or doing it. Large tracks of supplies began to break free from their secured locations banging into walls and bodies. The ship's computer system began reading out unintelligible updates on system loses and incomplete instructions on how to reverse the dive. The screaming stopped - most of the squad had lost consciousness in the violent spinning of the craft.

The co-pilot's limp body had been ripped from his constraints in the massive commotion. He was flung ferociously around the cockpit like a speck of dust in a tornado. The unconscious First Pilot was hit forcefully in the side of the head by the helpless co-pilot's left knee as he flung past him. This jarred the First Pilot into a hazy consciousness. Finding a blinking light on the command deck he could fix his gaze on to steady himself, he reached out for the manual emergency control stick between his legs. Finding it and taking hold, he pulled with his last bit of strength he had. Haake had to blink back comingled drops of sweat and blood from his eyes. He stared at the blinking red light. He pulled at the stick. The lander slowly began to level out, not completely but enough to avoid a direct hit. Hoping there was still an automated system to receive his command and a crew still left to hear it, he ordered the intercom to engage and yelled, "BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

_Smash_

The ship bounced along the road leaving deep gouges in the rockcrete with each thunderous hit. Then the lander careened across the road sending sparks flying scorching everything that could burn. As it barreled ahead the craft began to spin drilling it deeper into the surface of the street. Ultimately the piercing slowed the lander until it finally came to a sudden stop. The destroyed ship came to rest almost completely upside down. Both of the wings had been sheered off and the tail ripped away in the crash landing, leaving a debris field a kilometer wide. Inside, the holding bay was littered with equipment and parts of the ship ripped away during the crash. The lights flickered on and off, on and off, until finally - they stayed off.

Saberina was the first to come to dangling from the thin straps attached to the jumpseat, "Squad," _cough_ "Sound off!"

The first to respond was the Hannoya, who said, her voice full of worry, "I think... I'm okay."

"I'm 'tay, Nice Lady," said a tearful Reggina, "dough I don't tink I be needun a bafrum no more." She sniffed, the last part trailing off with a bit of shame in her voice.

"Oh, I'm peachy, just peachy Colonel! You do know we just fell out of the FRAKKING SKY!" Yelled the Private his voice full of sarcasm and rage suspended completely upside down in mid-air by his chair restraints.

"Private, talk to me in that manner again and you'll be subject to a boot to the face and a summary execution from a firing squad." Yelled Saberina back at Loudmouth.

"I would be more than willing to assist in that endeavor, Colonel," said Marcian with an unfamiliar bit of emotion. He found the Private irritating for his constant interruptions and lack of discipline on a good day - now he could bear no more. The tech-priest had already started to release himself from his restraints using his plasma cutter. Once released, he landed hard from his seat on the ceiling, but his augmented limb took the brunt of the fall.

"Can we, please, stop this arguing?" shouted, Doc wearily. He was one of the few who had been caught out of his seat doing inventory on his medical supplies when the lander lost control. Luckily he was wrapping up his task so the medkits, although tossed around, were still intact. He wouldn't be fully relieved until he could inspect the contents for himself. When he tried to stand to do so, he dropped back down, a sharp pain emanating from his lower back caused his legs to crumble beneath him.

Suddenly there was a loud roar from the Sergeant as he regained consciousness only to find himself bleeding, confused and suspended in the air - next to the Private. He began to thrash, kicking and pulling at the safety harness. Those able to respond did their best to call out to the Sergeant to stay calm. Reggina, in a state of fear, let out a high-pitched sustained squeal which caused the Sergeant to regain his composure. The room fell silent as the Beastman stopped cold. The crew waited to see how the Sergeant would respond. He looked around, wriggled his massive abhuman body into a better position to see the crew and spoke. "Is everyone alright?" He asked in a raspier voice than usual.

"We're still checking in, Sergeant," said Saberina cutting her less complicated straps from the jumpseat, hitting the floor (which was actually the ceiling) with a thud. She stood up tugging at her shoulder to stretch out the muscle she had landed on. "So far we have, Reggina, Specialist Hannoya, Private Saumel, Doctor Alder, you, Marcian, and myself." She whirled around realizing the only one who hadn't chimed in was Corporal Zaphiel. She yelled out, "Corporal!", no response. "Zaphiel, answer me!" Her eyes scanning over the debris and bodies, finding nothing.

Saberina began picking up boxes and storage cases tossing them aside, still yelling, "Corporal Zaphiel, where are you? Say something!" The Doctor tried again to rise and join the Colonel in the search but he seemed less able to move than before, the pain was excruciating. The Sergeant, wanting desperately to come to the aid of his Commander, made his route of escape by simply ripping at the tethers with his clawed hands until they snapped, changing orientation in mid-air and landing gracefully on his cloven feet. He quickly went to work flinging debris out the gaping hole in the lander, treading lightly, being sure not to step on the missing Corporal.

The next to be released and upright was Hannoya. Before the craft went into its death-spiral she was able to crawl into her seat and secure herself. Now all she had to do was simply unbuckle her undamaged harness and slide out. Stepping gingerly across the unsteady debris she called out kindly, "Zaphiel! Oh, Zaphiel, please answer."

It was clear that the Corporal was one of the unlucky few caught out of their seat and in harm's way. The trick now was to find him - hopefully alive. Saberina felt guilty for not having treated him better knowing clearly his vibrato hid a very frightened soldier.

"Hey, what the frak? Someone get me down from here!" shouted a marionette-looking Private dangling upside-down from his 'strings'. With a muffled grunt the Sergeant reached up and freed Loudmouth from his seat almost effortlessly. The Private fell from his seat with a scream and a thud. He quickly jumped up, dusted himself off, and said with his arms outstretched, "Ta-da!" in an attempt to save face. No one was amused or deterred from their efforts to rescue Corporal Zaphiel. When no one was looking, the Private winced in pain.

Her mind lost in the chaos and despair, Reggina was the last to get up. In all of the spinning, shaking and sliding she involuntarily broke free from her double set of restraints and was thrown to the ground on impact. She rolled over and heaved herself onto her armored covered knees. She paused there for a moment panting as if she had just run a marathon. Gaining a little strength she reached out to grab a hold of something to pull herself all the way up only to dislodge a large chunk from the damaged hull sending her sprawling face-down back on the floor. A few turned and audibly gasped, not out of concern for her, rather hoping she hadn't crushed the Corporal. But as they looked the only thing you couldn't miss was the very visible, very large stain on the back of her fatigues.

"Someone should check on the pilots." interrupted Marcian, trying to divert attention away from Reggina's embarrassment. Another uncharacteristic response from the robotic Tech Adept to an emotional situation.

Saberina nodded to Marcian saying, "We will continue our search for the Corporal, you check on the pilots, assist them in any way you can, and report back to me with their condition." While the rest of the group continued their search for the lost Corporal, the Tech-Priest made his way carefully to the cockpit.

After several minutes of search and rescue efforts by the team a quiet voice broke through the clatter of objects being thrown around, "I found him," said the diminutive demolitions expert. The rest of the squad raced to where she was kneeling, now safely trampling anything underfoot to reach him. He had a large laceration on his forehead and his lower body was crushed by a seat that had come loose. He didn't move. Saberina searched the faces of the crew looking for the Doctor. She didn't find him and yelled out, "Doc! He needs you!"

"I can't get up! Something is wrong with my legs." Without waiting for a command the Sergeant galloped over to the injured Medicae, took him in his arms and carried him over to where the wounded soldier lay, the others clearing the way to make room for him. The Doctor cringed in pain as he was set down as carefully as the Beastman could. The Doctor glanced at his crippled legs and saw nothing that would explain his injury. Remembering the pain came from his lower back he carefully reached around and felt along his lower spine. He felt it. Something protruding from his back. It was small, it was cold, it was pressing on vital nerves rendering him paralyzed from the waist down. He thought, '_There is nothing I can do for myself right now,_' He looked around, '_At least not until I find my medkits_.'

It was Hannoya gently soothing the Corporal that snapped the Doctor back to the lifeless body of their fallen comrade. The Sergeant ripped the damaged seat off the Corporal exposing his whole body, the Medicae looking up at the behemoth with a look of gratitude. Now the Doctor could lean in for a much closer look, trying to keep the thoughts of his own pain at bay.

The others held their breath waiting for any sort of response from the Doc on Zaphiel's condition. Of course, Loudmouth couldn't wait. "Doc, is he alive or not? I gotta know," he said utterly panic-stricken. Instead of the usual backlash from the troop, Saberina reached over resting her hand on his shoulder and whispering, "We all want to know, Private. Let the Doc do what he does best."

With that the Doctor turned and said, "He's alive. Give me a few more minutes to determine if he can be moved. Private, you can do the most good by finding one of the medkits with my scanner in it. It's marked with a green X."

Private Saumel stood at attention and said, "Yes sir!" He scurried away searching for the specially marked kit - the others hesitating only a second before joining in the hunt.

Marcian soon returned with his stoic report from the cockpit. "One dead, the other unconscious, but alive."

"Not another loss." Said Saberina under her breath. "Cut them down, and bring them both back here. Gadreel, go help him, would you?"

"The dead one does not need _cutting down_, Colonel." The tech-priest responded matter-of-factly. "He was tossed around that cockpit so violently it would be difficult to identify him if we didn't already know who he was." Saberina was left speechless and horrified by the response, but grateful she had sent a 'robot' to discover the fate of the flight crew rather than any other member of the squad, including herself.

The Sergeant complied with the Commander's request and walked quickly to the cockpit to retrieve the injured pilot. Even this war-hardened veteran was shocked by the blood-stained cockpit. Tissue and brain matter clung to the windows and components below. The beaten and bruised body of the pilot had come to rest wedged between the control panel and the windshield. A gruesome scene no one should have to see.

When the Sergeant returned he was carrying the surviving pilot._ 'It's Haake, the First Pilot'_, thought Saberina unsure of what to feel or think. Gadreel gently set the pilot up against the wall. Saberina tried to rouse the pilot by gently touching his face and saying, "Haake, can you hear me?" He began to come around, took a deep breath then quickly slumped over unconscious again.

"Lay him on the ground, Sergeant." said Saberina, "Hannoya, try to find something to put under his head." The Specialist looked around and picked up a piece of torn cloth close to her. She balled it up and tucked it gently under the pilot's head as the Colonel carefully lifted it. That's when Saberina found the deep wound in the side of his head. She instinctively tore off her shirt sleeves and began wrapping the pilot's bleeding head. Once he was bandaged, Saberina tried to look for any other visible signs of injury or bleeding that needed immediate attention. All else seemed well.

"Got it!" shouted Loudmouth running with his prize high above his head giving it to the Doctor.

Removing the scanner carefully from the kit, the Doctor checked it for damage, when none was found he turned it on. It whirred to life, the display showing all the correct runes. Doc held it as high above the wounded soldier as he could scanning him slowly from head to toe.

"No internal bleeding." muttered the Medicae in consultation with himself, "Only a slight fracture in his right wrist and a more serious break in his left ankle." Upon completing the scan the doctor placed his closed hand just above the Corporal's sternum and began to rub vigorously. "Corporal Zaphiel, wake up! Come on soldier, wake up!" A few sputtering coughs and the Corporal opened his eyes.

"Welcome to the land of the living, Zaph!" shouted Loudmouth.

Saberina shot a look over at the group working on the injured soldier. She was relieved to hear it, but replied loudly, "Show some respect, Private!" The room fell silent.

The Doctor asked the Corporal some questions to determine any additional diagnosis, mumbled to himself again, then asked Loudmouth to help Zaphiel to sit up. A few more coughs to clear out the dust from his mouth and lungs and the Corporal seemed more alert now sitting up and looking around. The Private filled him in on any missing details while the Doctor asked Marcian to splint the broken wrist and ankle so that the Sergeant could carry him over to assist the Colonel with the unconscious pilot. Sergeant Gadreel leaned over the wounded Doctor and slid his arms underneath to lift him.

"STOP!" screamed the Medicae in agony.

Gadreel stood frozen, waiting anxiously for further instructions. This time the Sergeant had lifted the Doctor placing his arm directly onto the piece of shrapnel protruding from the Medicae's lower back pressing it deeper into his flesh and bone.

"Lower me down gently." Said the doctor breathlessly through gritted teeth. The Sergeant bent and gingerly placed the wounded Medicae to the floor. Then he removed his muscular hairy arms from under him with almost surgical precision. The Doctor let out a small sigh of relief.

"Med-kit," he mumbled. "I need the Med-kit," he said, more clearly now. The Private turned to the open Med-kit, it's contents on display next to the recovering Corporal. He hastily gathered the foreign medical devices into the pack and handed them over to the distressed Doctor. As if by instinct the Tech-Priest made his way over to the injured Doctor's side waiting for his commands.

Looking up at Marcian the Doctor said, "I believe we can successfully remove the shrapnel from my spine. I will need the battle-foam ready to seal the wound and repair the nerve damage. At least I hope."

The others remained silent but attended to what tasks they could find. Moving through debris to find their belongings or other implements needed for survival. The Doctor and the ex-Magos continued discussing the best way to attempt the delicate "surgery". In the end, they decided to enlist the help of Specialist Hannoya, her scientific background along with her experience handling explosives made her the perfect emergency medical assistant.

Reluctant at first, Hannoya made her way over to the area and helped prep for the procedure. The doctor was gently turned over, a torn flight jacket used to cushion his face from the floor. Now all eyes were once again watching the assembled medical team do their work. Saberina moved closer in case further assistance was necessary.

Hannoya administered the morphine to dull the pain. They waited for signs of its effectiveness and began. With his augmented side being as it was, the Tech-Adept used his "natural" arm to remove the shrapnel. Hannoya skillfully applied the battle-foam to the affected area. The procedure went to plan with the Medicae wincing at each step. After a few more minutes of careful work by the duo, it was over and the Doctor told them to step away. His eyes closed. The room breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Not wanting to feel useless, Gadreel reluctantly returned to the cockpit to complete his orders to retrieve _both_ pilots.

After about 20 minutes, the Doctor was roused by Hannoya and aided to his feet by Marcian. He took a few awkward steps, then feeling his strength return, he looked at each of his attending physiques with a grateful smile. He patted the tech-priest on the back and headed carefully over to the wounded pilot.

He immediately set to work mumbling to himself as he went. He conducted a similar scan of the unconscious pilot's body. He finally stopped mumbling in self-consultation and turned back to the Colonel, "He has a mild concussion and some significant bruising from his restraints, but luckily that appears to be all." He then mumbled something to himself more clearly this time, "Thank God." At that, he pulled a syringe full of stimulants out of his pack and injected it into the pilot. A few moments later he jolted awake startled and confused, but the Doctor quickly calmed him down. Saberina helped the dazed pilot to his feet.

Haake was about to ask about his co-pilot, Kerubiel Tibebius, when he noticed the hulking Sergeant carrying a lifeless body covered in the royal blue cloak that had once draped across the overly-ornate seat at the helm. He turned to Saberina, she nodded slightly, then bowed her head. Haake looked at her, tears welling up in his eyes. He knew who it was. Looking back at the corpse, now laying on the floor in the far corner, he sputtered, "I don't know… what happened… it just came out of nowhere… Frakk it all!" He kicked the nearest piece of junk sending it flying in the opposite direction of the dead co-pilot. Their partnership as a flight team had spanned 7 eventful years and their friendship even longer. Haake reached out for Saberina's hand to steady himself, then slowly slumped to his knees sobbing quietly.

Most of the squad had gathered in the center of the ruined vessel. The room fell silent. No one dared speak. No one dared breathe. But one by one the tears began to flow and the emotions spilled out. Feelings of relief, guilt, anger, fear all laid bare. Reggina had retreated in shame behind a large pile of debris feeling so desperately alone and afraid. Saberina knew she had to show leadership now more than ever. She didn't want to break the silence, yet. She knew it was cathartic for the group, but only for so long.

"As we each regain our composure, it is important that we take stock in what we have at hand. What we can do to survive. What we must do. Begin gathering and sorting our supplies and weapons. Assess them for damages and make any repairs you can. This must be done quickly and efficiently. This is all we have to keep ourselves safe and alive."

Saberina turned to Haake, "We can't stay here. We need to move out quickly," then she asked him, "Will you be coming with us?"

He nodded and said, "I'll do more than come with you," He went to a special compartment in the main corridor and came back with a laspistol and a few ammo cartridges which he placed in his pockets, "I'll fight these filthy Xenos invaders with you, for Kerubiel and for Pioter."

The Sergeant patted him on the back with an unintentional whack and said in his gravelly voice, "Welcome to the team, Pilot."

After a 10-minute search for weapons and supplies, Saberina rallied the group back to the center of the craft to hear their reports. "Okay, status report?"

Gadreel was the first to make his loses known. "One of my hellpistols fell out of my holster and was crushed in the crash. It could eventually be repaired but that's time we don't have."

Saberina nodded to Gadreel then looked over to the Doctor. "It's my laspistol." He flashed the cracked weapon for the group to see. "The main power pack overheated and busted the primary coolers, if I fire it even once it would melt in my hand."

Saberina acknowledged the report and said, "Just leave it here with the rest of the junk, Doc."

The Doctor continued, "Looks like the scope on my longlas was crushed. I'll only have the iron sights for the rest of the mission." Being the squad's expert marksman the loss of the scope was significant.

Saberina took in the last of his report and sighed to herself, her shoulders slumping just a bit.

Next, a distraught Reggina spoke her voice trembling. "I sowwy, but I tink I bwoten my gun." She held up her mega weapon and continued. "I accidentally sat on it in da cwash."

Sabrina hurried over to inspect the Ripper Gun. "Reggina the gun is fine, it's just the saw that was damaged. And even that may yet come in handy. It is not your fault it was crushed, we all broke something in that horrible crash." Said Saberina trying to comfort the sometimes overly emotional giant.

The Private walked up showing off his damaged helmet. "Good thing this wasn't on my noggin when this happened." He said sliding three full fingers into a massive fracture running down the center.

"I think it's best that you keep your head down from now on, literally." The Colonel said ironically.

The Corporal leaning against the wall spoke last his voice gruff and hoarse now from dust inhalation. "I lost my pistol, can't seem to find it, Commander, don't rightly know where it could have ended up."

"You still armed?" Saberina asked.

Holding out his weapon, "Still got my carbine."

Hannoya didn't report any loses so Saberina called the team to attention. "Gather up what you've got left and secure it. We had best head out." Saberina made her way to the back hatch and motioned for the squad to follow her and form up along the wall. The squad quickly followed her orders, once everyone was in position Saberina whacked the rune to open the door. It creaked eerily, then strained to open only a few millimeters when the ceramite door wrenched along the bent frame sending sparks flying.

_**Boom. **_The door ground to a halt.

Marcian took out his plasma cutter with his dendrites extending from his cloak to begin operating on the damaged frame, all the while speaking in binary attempting to calm the machine's spirit. After a few high-pitched shrieks from his augmented parts and a whiff or two of smoke, the Tech-Priest stopped, his dendrites returned under his cloak and the cutting tool retracted into his augmented arm with a final creak. Marcian simply said, "I am done." and walked to the back of the formation.

Before attempting to open the damaged door once more, Saberina motioned for the Sergeant, the Specialist, the Doctor, and the Pilot to form up behind her. She instructed that the rest of the squad were to wait while they conducted a very preliminary reconnaissance of the area. The selected group formed up around Saberina ready to exit the crashed lander. Saberina hit the rune. This time the grinding gears wrenched loudly but there was no movement from the massive door. Then with a loud CRACK, the door finally started rising. Rays of sunlight shot through the opening fully illuminating the dimly lit vessel as it rose. Shielding their eyes and trying to adjust to the blinding light, the first group headed cautiously out of their protective cocoon.

The sight that welcomed them was harsh. An utterly wrecked hive street, rockcrete chunks and upturned asphalt everywhere. The trail from their crash landing was apparent and violent. They had skidded for almost a kilometer inside a hab-block before they were finally stopped by a large building that had partially collapsed on top of the lander. All other structures in the area seemed intact although unoccupied. In fact, due to evacuations a week earlier, it seemed like a ghost town. Looking around wildly they each attempted to memorize their surroundings as best they could. Suddenly wind from the crash site filled with dust and debris whirled around them obscuring their vision and invading their lungs.

Once the air settled Saberina ordered the rest of the squad out of the lander. The first to exit were the Private and the limping Corporal. Each person began scanning the area, when from the cafe on the other side of the shattered street, Saberina saw a muzzle flash. As if in slow motion, she turned to follow the flash as it moved across the street, only to see the Corporal drop lifelessly to the ground. Like a wounded animal in a herd, he had been targeted by the shooter as soon as he spotted his weakness. Loudmouth stood motionless shocked by what he had just witnessed then dropped to his knees next to Zaphiel and let out a silent scream.

Haake, Gadreel and Saberina, with Hannoya on her heels, were quick to react and ran for cover. The Doctor, somewhat weakened by his injury, was slower to react. When he did, he ran over to the frozen Private grabbing him by the back of his flak vest pulling until they were both back inside the lander. Flinging his longlas over his shoulder the Doctor scrambled to reach his Med-kit then inched back toward the lander opening. Another silent muzzle flash from the cafe and the round pinged off the giant chunk of rockcrete Saberina and Hannoya chose for cover.

"Stay here! Do not move. Wait for my order." Saberina ripped her Volkite Serpentina from its holster, sprang from her hiding place firing at the cafe while running toward the Sergeant. He heard her shooting and popped up blasting his Hellgun in an attempt to give her cover from the sniper. It seemed to work. Saberina was close enough to dive behind Gadreel's cover then he ducked back down after her.

Saberina tucked back into firing position and shouted, "Keep firing at that bastard while I get to the Corporal!"

"Yes, Commander!" The Beastman pressed his Hellgun into full-auto mode and stood up unleashing a torrent of lasfire at the sniper's location. At that Saberina stood and ran towards the Pilot who was crouched behind a large piece of metal that had broken off of the lander. Saberina rolled behind Haake's cover and said, "I'll give him something to target - then you take him out!" Before he could respond Saberina was out in the open headed toward the downed Corporal.

Haake joined Gadreel laying down a hail of random lasfire toward the cafe trying to suppress the sniper while Saberina ran to the reinjured soldier's side. The sniper took a wild shot that ricocheted off of some asphalt in the distance. Saberina reached the Corporal and pulled him out of the line of fire dragging him by the pauldron back into the opening of the lander where the Doctor kneeled waiting. He reached to check the soldier for signs of life when he saw it. A hole in the Corporal's helmet. It was a clean shot through right through the head. A bright red flow of blood trickled down the right side of his face. The Doc collapsed against the side of the lander his head clutched in his hands, _'All the searching. All that effort to save him?' _Staring down at the now useless braces on the Corporal's wrist and ankle the Doctor muttered angrily, "Why, God, why?"

Feeling the rage, the sense of naught welling up inside him, he reached for the Longlas and clutched it tightly across his chest. Without his scope, he had to do this unaided. Bursting from the open hatch the Medicae turned and fixed his primitive sight on the sniper then blasted at the target. His retaliatory shot hit the enemy marksman right between the eyes killing him instantly. His abilities were innate and never needed more than at that moment.

Except for the crackling of fires still burning from the crash site, the hab-block fell deathly quiet. Emerging from the relative safety of the crashed lander, Saberina, Loudmouth, Marcian, and Reggina stared at the Doctor still locked in his firing stance, panting breathlessly. Slowly he lowered his rifle and met the gaze of his wary comrades. The Doctor didn't say a word, he simply slung his gun back over his shoulder and stood up. He walked over to the body of the lost soldier, closed his eyes and said under his breath, "May you find peace on the other side." He took the Corporal's weapon, satchel, and a bandolier of ammo and gave them to the Pilot who had returned with the others from their hiding places (except for Hannoya). Haake took the items respectfully strapping the Corporal's lascarbine to his hip.

Saberina broke the silence and ordered, "Form up, Squad," to which Hannoya finally left her cover to join the others.

"Sergeant, place the Corporal next to the co-pilot inside the lander. Try to conceal their bodies until we can return to retrieve them."

Reggina quietly stepped forward with her hand raised and asked, "May I do it, Nice Lady?"

Caught off guard by the offer, Saberina hesitated then said gently, "Yes, Reggina, you may."

She leaned in and whispered to the giant, "Be as careful as you can." Reggina winked, a tear rolling down her doughy face.

Turning to the rest of the crew she continued, "We need to make our way to the Gardens and finish this mission." In that agonizing moment Colonel Saberina, felt the oppressive weight of leadership and thought to herself,_ 'Oh Great Angel, protect us, guide us and bring me back to him.'_

The squad moved slowly and methodically making their approach toward the Memorial Gardens. No one spoke, not even Loudmouth. All seemed to be lost in their own world. Some in a sense of mourning or shock, but all reeling with thoughts of their own mortality. They didn't encounter any Scum or civilians along their five-kilometer route. The war-torn streets they passed were likely destroyed, as most of the capital, during the Scum's orbital bombardment and the continued assault on the planet. Finally, after 40 tense minutes of trudging, the group made it to the outskirts of the Gardens. This area seemed to be the least affected of the whole city, primarily still as it was, awesome and inspiring.

The Memorial Gardens were created as an elaborate monument dedicated to the strike force of Blood Angels and Salamanders who came to Pioter's defense during Lorgar's Rebellion. The Space Marine strike force lay half-dying in the attempt to hold off the Night Lords until reinforcements arrived. Saberina was among those battalion of rescue fighters. Her memories of that time were fresh in her mind as they approached those hallowed grounds.

The sprawling gardens were lined with long rows of six-meter high hedges and crisscrossed by multi-colored rose bushes. The entire geometric terrace was laid out upon the side of a hill, rising to the top evermore extravagant. In the center, a group of fountains stood with a glorious marble statue dedicated to Sanguinius and Vulcan. Sanguinius stands frozen in time upon an anvil looking down with arms extended. Carved in reverence, a silent tear rolls down the Great Angel's cheek. The flowing fountains are still, but the dormant water continues to reflect the majesty of the Lord Commander.

Although only created five years ago, the Memorial Gardens seem to have been there forever as the centerpiece of the capital city of Pria. Lined with giant statues of the regular Astartes and dreadnought interred Astartes carved in granite glistening from the speckled flecks of silver. The stepping stone pathways dart in and out of the green landscape. The entire labyrinth is dotted with intricately designed stone benches and other pieces of sculpted stone art.

Saberina ordered the squad to line up in a wedge formation behind her as they moved more stealthily into the green and hallowed grounds of the Memorial Gardens. The monolithic statues seemed to keep watch on them as they crept. It was hard to feel clandestine with so many eyes tracking their every move. Since their heroic installation, these statues have always appeared so lifelike to her, poised ready to fight. Now they looked even more ready to leap from their plinths in defense of Pioter, again.

'_If only they could.' _She thought, _'What I wouldn't give to see these legions fight alongside us. Those filthy Xenos wouldn't stand a chance.' _

But alas, it wasn't meant to be. No mighty legions were anywhere near Pioter, as far as she knew. They would have to repel the aliens by themselves and hope Imperial aid would come, eventually. During Lorgar's Rebellion, she had seen the mighty legions in person and fought alongside them against the accursed traitors. While battling the World Eaters she had been saved from one of the hideous Hounds by a Captain of the Blood Angels. During this chance encounter, she had seen living Primarchs! She had even spoken to two of them, Sanginius and Perturabo. The latter offering condolences on the loss of her family, and the former, the Primarch of the Blood Angels, the Lord Commander himself, complimenting her outstanding leadership in battle. Later, after witnessing Saberina's fiery prowess in battle he nicknamed her "Fire Drake".

Her reminiscing was cut short by a loud muffled scream not far off in the distance. The squad was nearing the center of the Memorial Gardens. This area served as a focal point during the Xenos first deployment. Not knowing they were sent as a sacrificial distraction, they surrendered themselves to the PDF and Arbites. As far as Saberina was aware the Arbites still held custody of the alien Scum who surrendered somewhere in the judicial district.

A second scream again brought the Commander back to the moment at hand. Everyone, including Reggina, ducked behind statues, benches, anything behind which they could find cover. Saberina was hidden behind a hedgerow with Gadreel and Haake when they heard another scream. This time it was much closer, close enough for them to understand what was being said in Low Gothic.

"HELP ME!" came the feminine and fearful voice.

Still shouting for help the young woman rounded the corner trying to wrestle out of the grip of two Scum guards. Bringing up the rear of the security contingent were 18 other Xenos combatants. The squad had no idea where they were leading their very feisty prisoner. Saberina turned to the two men with her and whispered urgently. "We must act now! Get ready to ambush them!"

The Sergeant nodded and whispered back."First, we need a distraction."

As if on cue, they heard Reggina storming toward the Xenos squad roaring as she charged, "LEAVE 'ER 'LONE SCUM!"

In response, they heard discordant shouts from the aliens and then gunfire. The group behind the hedge took advantage of the moment and popped up. They were greeted by an unusual sight, to say the least. Reggina was sweeping her broken Ripper Saw like a giant broom in the center of what was left of the enemy's rear throwing bodies through the air. It appeared several Scum were lying dead or severely injured, either hit by the swinging Ripper Saw or crushed by Reggina in her ensuing rampage. What was left of the Xenos guards was attempting to make a hasty retreat back to where they had come. Saberina and her fellow crew aimed and took their shots killing another three foreigners. In their retreat, the two Xenos carrying the Governor's daughter came face-to-face with the towering Ogryn warrior. She held them at bay while the rest of the squad quickly dispatched 7 more alien guards.

Saberina ran after the retreating Xenos, she was followed closely by Haake, Marcian, Reggina, and Gadreel. Saberina yelled to the rest of the squad, "Wait here and secure the area!" After her order, she quickly turned the corner and was almost shot, the round only missing her by mere millimeters. She went into a crouch on instinct and fired her pistol at the Xenos, who was shot center mass killing him. The other aliens were all ducked behind a statue and a bench on the far side of the little clearing they had entered. It was at this point Saberina realized they were in the center of the Gardens and that the aliens were hiding behind the statue of the Primarch and Lord Commander of the Imperium, Sanguinius.

This made her blood boil, not only did these aliens attack her home, take her husband, make her life hell, but they were complete cowards to boot hiding behind the likeness of a Primarch to save their scrawny hides. Saberina unleashed her rage, unsheathed her sword _Unyielding Defender,_ and charged yelling at the Scum behind the Statue of Mourning. She was joined in her charge by Gadreel. In pure Beastman mode, he let out a monstrous roar at the Xenos invaders as he charged in full gallop. He was joined in shouting by Reggina and Marcian, the latter doing so in binary. The aliens tried to rally and fire upon the group but they couldn't find their aim due to the intense fear of what was confronting them. But somehow, Saberina was hit, though she didn't even care, the blood pounding in her veins fueled her. And all at once the groups were on one another. Saberina engaged the closest alien soldiers, both had taken out their combat knives, though the terror in their eyes showed they were clearly afraid, Saberina would show them no mercy now.

The closer of the two made a clumsy jab at her with his knife one she easily dodged. At the same moment, the second alien attempted to attack Saberina, but again she spun out of the way this time bringing down her sword slicing the alien's hand clean off still clutching it's knife. The Xenos screamed as he grabbed his bleeding stump with his other hand. The screaming stopped instantly when Saberina cut his head off in one quick slash, the blade slicing through armor plating and bone like it was mere air. Then she rounded on her first attacker who dropped his knife and tried to tackle her. Saberina counter charged and ran him through with _Unyielding_ _Defender_. His body fell limp on the blade forcing Saberina to push him off with a shove of her foot, his body falling with a thud.

The Colonel looked around her and was greeted by the grotesque sight of six dead aliens all in different states of dismemberment. It sent her reeling back to the worst night of the rebellion, the burnt smell in the air of gunpowder and lasriflefire mixed with the acrid scent of vitae. It was a horrible combination. Saberina swallowed the bile building in her throat, her rage stopped only by the awful smell of old memories. The first and most painful memory that flashed into her mind was when she lost her family. During the early years of the rebellion, the traitor Legionaries of the World Eaters had besieged her homeworld of Krieg and torn most of it to shreds. Then the Lord Commander's fleet came to their aid and banished the rebels into the darkness. But for her and her family it was too late, she had lost her mother, father, and sister to the monsters. Her sister stood with her in the Imperial Guard, together they had made quite a formidable duo. But Saberina was forced to witness her sister being bisected by one of those lunatic traitor Astartes. As the same traitor turned on Saberina to cut her down a Captain of the Blood Angels interceded killing the monster and saving her life in the process.

The Colonel swept the painful memories aside and tried to take in what now surrounded her. Reggina laid in a heap with multiple gunshot wounds, sobbing from the pain. The Doctor hovered beside her dotingly, offering words of comfort and stroking her back as he bandaged her wounds and administered painkillers. After Hannoya and Loudmouth reached the scene the Specialist took one breath and instantly vomited. The smell of sick quickly mingled with the rest of the horrible odors left Loudmouth pale and shaken. Marcian was checking over the corpses and checking to see if any were alive, none were. It was the Sergeant who was helping the Governor's daughter up from the ground to regain her composure.

As Areal stood up she had trouble steadying herself. Saberina realized that Areal's legs and arms were bound by strange alien cuffs. Saberina approached the Planetary Governor's daughter expecting to be scolded. Areal took a deep breath, holding the hairy arm of her rescuer, Gadreel and said, "Thank you, so very, very much." Saberina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and relaxed a little. "I'm going to assume my father sent you?" Saberina nodded and Areal continued, "I figured as much. Well let's get out of here, shall we?" She then motioned with her head to her bound arms and legs in a way as to remind them she still needed to be freed from her restraints. The Colonel took up her blade and cut the straps holding her arms, then the Sergeant cut the cuffs around her legs with his chainsword.

When Saberina stood up after having to bend down to assist the barely one and a half meter tall Areal, compared to Saberina's near 2 meters in height, her left arm flared with pain and she almost lost her footing. She was saved by Marcian, who had snuck up behind them to hear the conversation. Saberina regained her footing, thanked the Adept, and inspected her left bicep. There was a hole the diameter of her index finger going straight through her flak suit.

"Frakk it all!"

She grabbed a bandage pack from her satchel and tried to wrap her arm. Before she could even start the Doctor stepped in to take a look. Luckily it was a graze wound, although deep, it didn't seem to have hit anything vital. He wrapped the arm for her and gave her an injection for the pain. Then he stepped away to make the rounds through the group. His next stop was to help Hannoya get cleaned up at the nearest fountain. Reggina followed them limping along, as she said, 'To keep da Painhelper an' da Little Lady safes'.

After everyone had been attended to, Saberina addressed Areal and her squad saying. "We need to get out of here! The problem is I can't get a signal on the vox so we're gonna have to march out of here until we can call in a Valkyrie for extraction. Is that clear?" She was answered by a series of yeses and affirmative nods. She motioned for them to form up and began exiting the Memorial Gardens the same way they had entered.

In a short time they were back on the abandoned streets, but this time they continued North, farther out of the city. Eventually, Saberina took them down an alley between two smoldering buildings. Each had once been a thriving local business, now they were only empty smoking shells. The squad went through a charred doorway and found the burned remains of three people, two adults, and a child all clinging to one another. The sight of them seared forever into the minds of those who saw it. The image affected Saberina the most, for it was in this way her mother and father were killed by World Eaters that dreadful day over 15 years ago. She nearly burst into tears at the sight of the blackened corpses, but she pulled herself back from doing so in front of her soldiers. This didn't stop Hannoya, Reggina and surprisingly Loudmouth from shedding silent tears of their own. This mission had taken a major toll on everyone. And all were aware it wasn't over yet.

Saberina filed it away as another loss to avenge. She began to walk away keenly aware of the squad following slowly behind her, as reverently as they could, as they moved through the destroyed hab-blocks and shops. As they progressed through the side streets and main roads they found hundreds of bodies. Some burned beyond recognition, others rotting where they fell, as they attempted to flee.

Saberina was horrified. She had seen this kind of massive scale devastation once on her own home planet. Now, so many years later, she was witnessing the same awful fate on her new home. She knew many people died in the initial bombardment, the estimated casualties were well over 200,000, but seeing the destruction on this scale for the second time in her life made her sick. It made her wrathful and bitter, wishing she could personally destroy whoever had done this. And there would be no mercy.

After what felt like an eternity they passed through the last ruined hab-block and turned onto a less affected street with a few buildings mostly still intact. The group took shelter in what was left of a recaff cafe for a well-earned break. The main dining area of the cafe was full of upturned tables and broken chairs. The walls for the service area were made of ferrocrete covered with carved wooden panels, which may have made the area look nicer if they weren't shredded to pieces now. Splintered wood, chunks of ferrocrete and shattered glass covered the floor. The counters were covered in a thick layer of ash and spilled recaff. Saberina and Reggina inspected the back room for any hiding enemy fighters. It had fared a little better but was still cluttered with twisted pots and pans strewn across the floor. It looked like it was once a quaint place to get a cup of recaff and relax with neighbors, now it looked like a shell of someone's dream.

Saberina and the others uprighted a few chairs and tables and settled in. The Colonel once again tested her vox and was finally able to get a signal. She reached headquarters and alerted them to the successful rescue of the Governor's daughter and then requested immediate extraction from their location. She was given a conservative estimate of two hours. She could hardly believe it and got into a heated argument with the person on the other end. Ultimately she was informed that the enemy shot down the last operational Valkyrie and more would have to be repaired and reloaded with supplies before they could be dispatched to rescue them. After the communication ended and she calmed down Saberina told herself, '_Its only two hours. What could happen in two hours?" _She immediately regretted the thought.

Unknown to everyone concerned, the aliens were intercepting all Imperium communications. Worse than that they had cracked the human language and not only intercepted but decoded the Colonel's message to HQ. The Xenos forces immediately dispatched their league of grunts to 'retrieve' the Governor's daughter and capture all those protecting her.

The squad hunkered down and divided up into groups throughout the cafe carrying on various conversations and tasks. Marcian and Gadreel were standing guard at the broken out windows, Marcian thermally surveilling their surroundings with his augmented eye. Reggina had set to work trying to repair a recaff machine while Loudmouth scrounged around for any food still fit for consumption. Haake and the Doctor were engrossed in plotting out possible extraction points in the nearby area using an augur display. Hannoya was helping Areal rebandage some of the minor wounds dressed hastily during the battle in the Memorial Gardens. Reggina was next on the list to receive such treatment from Hannoya once she finished up with Areal. Saberina was diligently monitoring her remaining troop, observing their positions and activities closely, especially those of their rescued prize, the Governor's daughter. All appeared somewhat relaxed believing they were sheltered and safe for the next two hours. Those keeping watch, including Saberina, heard it before they saw it.

The first group of Xenos to attack the cafe was comprised of three grunt soldiers and one officer. Marcian and Gadreel were quick to put down the small group of invading Scum. The next group was made up of six grunts, an officer and an APC vehicle carrying an unknown number of other alien soldiers. Even with all squad members locked on the targets and ready to fight they were quickly outgunned. Taking on what seemed to be railgun fire and mounting they were forced to retreat into the security of the back room. In the melee Saberina was hit in the leg and grazed on the right side of her torso, adding to her injury count. Haake was barely conscious from a shot to the chest that almost grazed his heart. The Sergeant was hit in the forearm and upper leg, although not seriously. Marcian was hit in his still human lung and was relying on his augmented lung to breathe. Somehow and quite miraculously no one else was hit. Thankfully, Areal had been protected throughout the ambush and was also unharmed. All alien ground forces had been killed by the small band of PDF soldiers inside the cafe.

The squad could hear the advancing APC and knew they needed to abandon their shelter. The vehicle screeched to a halt and dozens of aliens emerged like scattering cockroaches. Saberina and the huddled troop could hear the aliens talking in their strange guttural language as they made their approach. Each soldier was attending to their wounded compatriots, with most attention placed on the Pilot whose bleeding Reggina was bravely trying to quell. Haake broke the silence, speaking quietly between ragged breaths. "Let me… slow them… down for you." Reggina tried to protest but was shushed by several voices. Saberina knew exactly what he meant, she had been thinking of doing the same thing. The dying Pilot and the Colonel locked eyes for a moment, then nodded in agreement.

Hannoya was hunkered down behind an upturned metal table only a yard away. Saberina got up pushing back the pain from her multiple wounds and shuffled over to the frightened Specialist and grabbed a demolition charge from her satchel. Hannoya's terrified expression told the Colonel exactly how she felt. The noises outside were getting louder. The aliens had made entry into the cafe and were outside the backroom door. The healthy took up positions in anticipation. Saberina had to duck as an alien bolted through the door ultimately getting shot full of lasfire from the Sergeant and Private. Reggina blocked the open doorway with her massive body blasting her Ripper Gun allowing Saberina to return to Haake's side. She placed the charge into the Pilot's open hand and closed it tightly.

"You had best get everyone out of here, Colonel," _cough_ "I'm not long for this world." He tried to give her a reassuring smile but his mouth was filled with blood coating his teeth in a grisly grin. Saberina, her heartbreaking, mouthed 'thank you' to the dying Pilot. This was a debt she knew she could never repay.

Saberina shouted for Reggina to shoot a hole out of the building. They all took cover as the Ogryn warrior blasted a gaping hole in the rear of the room. The Doctor reached over and gave the Pilot an injection of stimulants then joined the Private who was trying to help the Sergeant get to his cloven feet. Then one by one they all rushed out of the new exit. They were in an alley at one end leading them to the waiting APC and the other way down a dead end. They ran into the crumbling building directly behind the cafe and that's when they heard the shouting.

Back inside the bombed-out back room of the recaff cafe, the Pilot positioned himself against a crate facing the door with the demolition charge in his left hand and his lascarbine in his right. With the rush of drugs in his system, he kept the weapon trained on the doorway as best he could despite the blood loss. He heard the shouting of the alien soldiers, possibly warning him to lay down his arms or giving some other orders. He didn't care, this was his last stand and he would not falter, "By the will of the Emperor," he muttered, "I will not fail."

At that moment an alien soldier rounded the corner with his gun up covered in the curious carapace looking armor they all wore. For his trouble, the alien caught a las shot to the head and dropped. The next Xenos soldier came in at a crouch making him harder for Haake to target before the alien got off a shot hitting Haake in the gut. He quickly fired back at the attacker killing him. The Pilot barely felt the sting and dismissed the lack of pain due to the medicine pulsing through his veins. The next two Xenos came in at once. He was able to kill the first but the second got another shot off hitting him in the left shoulder, again barely a sting. Then he looked down and discovered why it only stung, they were using tranquilizer darts. He realized these monsters wanted to capture him, not kill him. This drove Haake to rage, now he was certain they had no honor. He wondered to what end they wanted to take him. What torture would they inflict? What horrible things would these creatures do to his fellow comrades?

He pulled his index finger back and fired, killing the last enemy in the doorway. His carbine clicked signifying an empty powerpack. He tried to reach for another powerpack but his vision became blurred and everything went fuzzy for a moment. Haake willed himself to stay alert while the opposing drugs battled in his system. Just in time, he opened his eyes to see two enemies in the doorway and three more behind them. They each shot their poison darts into the Pilot thinking the barrage would finally knock him out. They were wrong and would pay dearly for their miscalculation.

Haake was barely awake, his eyes were closed and his mind was foggy, then as if in answer to a prayer, he didn't know he had offered he felt a rush of energy enter him. The aliens left him for dead searching the cafe for the others when they heard a gasping cough from the Pilot. They rushed back bewildered that someone in his condition could still be conscious, let alone alive. He coughed again spewing blood all over. Then he whispered something under his breath. One of the aliens dared move closer to hear the dying man's last words. His eyes bulged as he saw the demolition charge and his own imminent death. Haake flicked the detonator with his left thumb. The explosion sent a firestorm in all directions killing the occupants instantly.

Saberina and her ever-dwindling crew in the nearby building were rocked by the explosion dodging falling debris and flames. Within seconds an eerie calm fell over the rubble. It was then the squad acknowledged to themselves Haake's sacrifice was complete. They knew they needed to take full advantage of his selfless distraction and get moving.

Heading out toward the remnants of the obliterated APC they searched for signs of any surviving Xenos. There were none. Following the Colonel, they ran down the street and ducked into a building well away from the burning cafe. They needed to take stock and deal with all of their injuries varying from superficial to critical. Reggina was in the worst condition with multiple gunshot wounds. She was breathing hard and clearly in severe pain. The Doctor focused his attention on the giant while Hannoya treated Saberina's bleeding shoulder and torso. Marcian struggled to breathe while he twisted knobs and tried to assess the damage he had taken. His augmented parts squealed louder than usual as he began running the diagnostics. Areal attempted to take a look at the Sergeant's bound but still bleeding arm and leg but was rebuffed by the resilient Beastman.

The edifice they were holed up in had two main windows where Gadreel and Loudmouth stood perched ready to open fire on anything that moved. The large room they chose to nurse their wounds in was once an area of social gatherings. The beautifully carved pieces of furniture and what was once a coffee table were smashed and strewn around the room. The wallpaper was hanging in tatters from the walls. A piece was hanging down near Saberina so she tore off a long strip mesmerized by the floral pattern. The yellow sunflowers reminded her of those from her homeworld of Krieg. Her husband always brought her hand-picked bouquets of the wild sunflowers. _'I_ _miss him so much.' _She thought full of yearning, '_I never even got to say goodbye.' _

She thought back to when she first met him not long after losing her family. During the aftermath of their victory over the wrathful legion of traitors on her home planet, the Blood Angels and Iron Warriors hailed them as heroes for surviving until reinforcements could come to their aid. This time she was part of the beleaguered fighters holding off the invaders, later on, Pioter she would be part of the reinforcements. The two Primarchs held lavish feasts to celebrate the people of the young colony of Krieg and how it fared against such horrible odds. During one of those festive days she met her husband, she had long forgotten the exact day they met during the festivities, but she remembered how he made her feel like she would never be alone again.

He was among the reinforcements from the old worlds of the Baal sector. Since the death of Horus, the worlds had returned to the paradises they once were. The demise of Horus brought many great reforms to the Imperium with many outdated edicts being dissolved and other more progressive laws being set in place. One of the biggest changes was in the way the Lord Commander declared "lower tech" or "rundown" worlds should be treated. "These people are just as human as any of us," He affirmed, "so why must they suffer when we are not."

Starting with the moons of Baal, Sanguinius's home, he remade the desolate worlds with the help of the Primarchs Perturabo, Rogal Dorn and Roboute Gulliman into a living example of Imperial development.

The Baalite man Saberina met back then had amber eyes with a warm radiant light behind them in sharp contrast to her ghostly blue eyes which had turned cold. He had signs of facial reconstruction, a byproduct of the rejuvenations done to most of the Baalites to remove the rad burns and scars from their sunburnt faces. Before the Imperial redevelopment, Baal was a Death World covered in deserts filled with mutants and horribly altered fauna and flora all ready to kill the planet's surviving inhabitants. She couldn't help but fall for him in spite of everything. Maybe it was his smile that caught her eye or maybe it was the way he wore his heart on his sleeve. Perhaps it was his uniform. That night he wore the trademark crimson red armor with the black tear emblazoned on his pauldrons. He looked regal like the famous Baal defenders and warriors throughout history. He was in carapace armor like hers, although the ones she wore were dark green with a flower for her livery. She wondered how she had so completely fallen for him. They had never spoken before that night, yet she knew he was the other half that made her whole. She never imagined feeling this way so soon after losing all the people she loved.

Whatever the reason, on one of those glorious celebratory nights, they fell in love. Only three months later they were married. Luckily they had scratched enough backs and filled out the right forms to end up in the same Imperial squad. What a team they truly made. Eventually, they earned the nickname the "Duo of Dread" for their high kill counts and successful operations. Then after 15 years of brutal fighting, they had had enough and requested early retirement. Their request was approved and they decided to start fresh on a new world with new people. After careful research they settled on a world out of the way and in the middle of nowhere for a purpose, they both wanted to be far away from even the memory of war and conflict.

After settling into their new homeworld of Pioter together they joined the PDF, more out of boredom than any other reason. They realized they still had much to give and an undying sense of duty. Upon enlisting the two had been promoted to Colonel due to their past experience and combat records, both something the PDF desperately needed at the time. The first two years all they did was train the Drill Sergeants, prepare emergency plans, and expand military operations. They were happy with their new lives and were content for the first time in a long while. But it was not to last. The alien attack plunged their happy new life back into a world of bitter chaos. How had these Scum managed to find them in the middle of nowhere?

Saberina turned her attention back to her valiant group of wounded and weary misfits. Marcian was able to seal off his wounded human lung from further damage and increased the capacity of his augmented one. The Doctor and Private sat sleeping against each other in well-earned respite from the arduous day. Hannoya and Areal sat huddled together sharing a blanket for warmth, too tired to speak. Reggina was curled up on the ground using her rucksack as a pillow holding her gut where she had sustained her worst injuries. The bandages seeped with blood from the most serious wounds surgically sealed by the Doctor and Marcian. Saberina moved over to the moaning Reggina lifting her giant hands to inspect the wounds. Seeing the seepage Saberina suggested she turn over on her back and straighten out rather than clenching at her gut all curled up. With a lot of effort and some assistance from the Colonel, Reggina flopped over and immediately fell asleep, her arms now laying still by her side. Saberina leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes trying to catch a bit of sleep while she could.

That's when she heard the unmistakable sounds of a voidcraft's engine powering down, then the sound of boots on metal. She jumped up fueled on a rush of adrenaline and ran to the front room, where Gadreel and Marcian were already stationed with their weapons at the ready near the broken out windows. They ducked behind the window frame trying to hide from the flashlights flailing around outside. The aliens seemed to be looking for survivors, certainly most notably for the Governor's daughter. The squad knew if they were found, they were doomed.

Saberina crawled over to the Sentries at the windows trying to avoid pieces of glass and other sharp objects. When she made it to the window she got up into a crouch and peeked over the window sill. What she saw made her blood run cold. Over 30 aliens were about 50 meters away lined up around the perimeter in groups of five or more, all dressed in the colors she determined were associated with their elite. Behind the invading Scum was a massive transport ship of alien design so black it was only visible in the dark because of the pulsating lights around the outside. Saberina ducked back down before she could be spotted and whispered to Marcian, "Do you see any possibility of escape before they get any closer?"

He nodded, less than confidently, and motioned for Saberina to follow him. He dragged himself quietly across the floor and into the next room. Saberina motioned for Gadreel to follow. Once they were together Marcian laid out his plans for retreat. The plan was simple although he could not assure they would all get out safely. But it was the only route Marcian could envision based on his surveillance. Saberina rallied the remaining squad members to their side. Through a silent cacophony of hand signals, the escape route was set. Areal would be escorted by Gadreel since she was unaccustomed to the military sign language. They were to lead the troop out a small bombed-out opening in the back of the residence. The Sergeant struggled to fit his awkward frame through the hole, but Areal slipped out easily joining her chaperone on the other side.

Each soldier in succession made their way out of hiding and into the night. Reggina was the last, aside from Saberina, and needed a lot of care to press her wounded bulk through the small space. She moaned and even squealed a few times in pain as they tried over and over to dislodge her. Finally, she was wrenched free and staggered to the nearby wall to catch her breath. She was trying desperately but would need artificial assistance. The Doctor obliged her with a large dose of stimulants.

Marcian signaled for them take a path directly away from the alien's and their ship. They used the alley to take them to the next street out of sight. As they approached the main road the group stopped. Saberina quickly and quietly made her way to the front to view their options. Her heart jumped to her throat when she spotted a battalion of aliens down the other end of the road, too! She turned the squad around, this time with her leading the way. They went back down the alley running to the other side when an APC turned bearing down on them. It's headlights casting horrible shadows of the Scum in front of it as they marched directly at them.

Saberina ordered the team back inside the house where they had come. She thought perhaps they could weather the storm better from where they could take up defensive positions. It was most likely a foolhardy plan, but they had no chance of going up against the aliens trapped between the enemy lines out in the open. There were at least a hundred Xenos surrounding them, if not more! They made their hasty retreat running back to the house, but this time Saberina raised up her _Volkite Serpentina_ and widened the insufficient hole into a much more accessible one for everyone.

Once inside they took up positions in familiar corners and posts as directed by the Colonel. This was to be yet another final stand eerily familiar to the Colonel.

They braced themselves up against the war-torn walls and jumped at the slightest noise. They continued like that for another thirty minutes their thoughts racing. They assumed the enemy knew they had them trapped inside the building so no attack was needed. As Saberina pondered their situation she came to realize the enemy would not have sent so many troops if they weren't completely certain of their location. It was then she knew they had heard her mayday call to HQ. it would be pointless to try to send another communique. Then they heard the familiar roar of the Valkyrie thrusters fly over. For a moment they felt the relief of rescue. Then to their horror, they heard the ground shaking boom of a missile being fired. Then the hope shattering sound as the missile made contact with the Valkyrie sending it down in a ball of flames.

The Xenos tried to force them out of hiding by doing nothing for the next waited two hours. Only signaling to one another occasionally and moving only when absolutely necessary they hunkered down - waiting for what they didn't know. Then they heard movement and voices outside, another disadvantage for the team. They had not cracked the alien language and were left to assume the worst. Then they heard the door to the next hab be kicked in and all their collective hearts dropped.

Saberina ordered the squad to power up their weapons and be ready. Saberina, Reggina and Gadreel all stood ready to charge at anyone who entered. Areal was being kept in the most remote part of the house with the Tech-Priest to protect her. She was now equipped with a laspistol and two backup power packs should she be left to defend herself. Which with the way things were looking was almost a certainty.

Gadreel and the private could see the Scum amassing just outside the door they had attempted to block with all remaining resources left to them. Everyone trained their guns on the doorway, but to their shock, it was from the back of the main room that the enemy made their entry. Instantly Hannoya was shot in the back with the alien dart only familiar to poor Haake. Being so small and the dude loaded for a combatant the size of Gadreel she fell unconscious on the spot. a Reggina rushed the door screaming incomprehensibly and smashed the first alien to a bloody pulp. For this, she was shot from every direction with darts and in her already weakened state she couldn't fight the infusion of sedatives and slumped down where she once stood.

Turning to face the enemy the remaining crew tried to take out as many of the alien horde as they could. They were able to take out ten of the invaders as they tried to make entry through their once improvised exit. But one by one each fell unconscious by the poisonous but non-lethal rounds. The Xenos had learned their lesson with Haake that these soldiers would not just offer themselves up as hostages without a fight. To be sure their targets were rendered unconscious they had quadrupled the doses they shot from their foreign tranquilizer rifles. Last to fall from the rear contingent was Doc his Longlas landing just out of reach as he fell.

Saberina heard a noise behind her and whirled back to the front door. The bulwark of broken furniture and other large items stemmed the onslaught for a time. Eventually, the Scum bashed their way through despite the hail of fire from Saberina and Gadreel. The Xenos began to spill out over the pile of furniture and Saberina rushed the doorway just in time to engage a Scum elite. She quickly punched it in the gut and swept its legs out from under it. The Colonel flew at the enemy officer and stabbed it through the upper chest with _Unyielding Defender _killing the Xenos. The next alien took advantage of her situation and shot at her several times with tranq rounds. Saberina felt the sting of each dart but heard a loud thud behind her. She glanced over, her eyes beginning to blur and saw the massive Beastman Sergeant fall down unconscious joining the rest.

As the Xenos stared at the limp body of their Abhuman prey Saberina dashed away to the room where Marcian and Areal were hiding. As she ran, she felt another dart hit her in between the carapace plates. The dizziness intensified but she fought it firing her Serpentina the whole while. She killed two aliens in her rush to defend the last two conscious members of her squad. Saberina stood in front of the door in a defensive stance ready to fight to her last waking moment before sleep took her. Her thoughts became slurred, _'Must_ _keep… keep Areal saaaafe!' _The last thing she heard was the echo of a lasweapon discharging.

* * *

What do you guys think? I kinda like it. It's a lot longer than the others. I hope it was more accurate. And don't worry in the next chapter we will see the Primarchs. Yeah! Also a BIG thank you to henri9897 for his help with Warhammer and Mass Effect lore. And thank you all for reading, please review if you feel like it. It really helps me know that you guys like the story and want it to continue. Have a good day you beautiful people! Also a big thank you to my editor N! Couldn't have done it without her!


	6. Chapter 4

First Contact With An Angel

Hello! this will be brief. Thanks to all those who have Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed! It really helps me know you guys want me to continue making this story.

And to answer Rethanpome there are beastmen in 40k, they are abhumans, meaning that they are a few rights and can serve in the Guard, on some worlds. On top of that, this is during the Great Crusade meaning that they actually aren't as discriminated against, at least not legally.

Now onto chapter four...

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Imperial System**

**Classification: Agricultural World**

**Designation: Pioter**

**Segmentum: Ultima**

**Sector: Pentra**

Outer Reach of Pioter System aboard the Gloriana class _The Red Tear..._

The _Red Tear_ and its accompanying escorts had translated into the system of Pentra only moments ago. The Great Angel peered from the Command Dias out into the not so empty void. What he saw displeased him greatly. He could sense the same rage welling up in his sons on the command deck below him and the Sanguinary Guards to the right and left of him. Although he took some comfort in knowing his sons felt the same fury for the atrocities being carried out on the Imperial agri-world before them, for now, cooler heads needed to prevail.

"My sons," he called to them in his booming yet compassionate voice, "let us not be lead by rage and steered to make unwise choices. Let us first show them the Warrior's Virtues, then if they prove to be our enemy we shall show them the Angel's Wrath." His loyal Astartes pounded their chest plates twice in a royal amen. Without the need for dismissal, the sons returned to their tasks on the command deck reassured of their Lord Commander's plans.

Sanguinius was dressed in his wrought-Auramite Artificer Armour with the pelt of the Dire Carnodon over his left pauldron, clad in plates reminiscent of a bare Primarchs form. He stood hands clenched tightly to the railing of the Command Dias, it's Adamantium frame creaked under his powerful grip. With glaring crimson eyes, he looked out into the vastness of the void as the enemy attacked the now crippled world of Pioter. The time for intercession was now.

Sanguinius turned to Lady Admiral Athene DuCade, sitting on her Command Throne with her back straight and ghostly blue eyes focused on her hololithic screen. Feeling the eyes of Sanguinius upon her she asked in her soothing majestic voice, "What is it you require, My Lord Commander?"

Sanguinius replied, "My Lady, please open a channel, I need to speak to the fleet."

Admiral Athene replied, "At once, My Liege." With a bow of her head, she keyed in the corresponding runes on her command board.

Sanguinius gave a deep bow back and said, "My thanks."

Athene DuCade was dressed in her Lady Admiralty uniform, a blue and white suit with rows of glimmering medals on the left side of her chest just above her heart. Athene had been awarded many more but due to her small frame, she couldn't fit as many as she possessed. Despite Athene's size, she was a maiden of iron will, said to even rival that of a Primarch. Such was her _stature_ in the eyes of the crew and the Blood Angels themselves, as did the Lord Commander. He would always listen to her counsel, often before many others.

As soon as he saw the image of himself appear on the hololith projector he leaned into the vox unit now in front of him and spoke in a calm commanding voice out of respect for those who would hear him.

"My fellow servants of the Imperium, I thank you for your attention. We have come here to defend our Galaxy and banish this darkness, this blight from our lands. But first I would like to ask for your permission to seek a peaceful solution to our situation. Know that I do not suggest we allow these usurpers to take advantage of us, I only seek to avoid the needless loss of innocent blood. I would beseech thee to allow me to take this avenue towards peace." Sanguinius stood silent for a moment waiting for a response from the captains and their subordinates, he also awaited Raldron's reply as Legion Master and First Captain.

"You have the _all clear_ from my men, Lord Commander." Said, Athene with pride in her majestic voice.

"The Legion stands with you, My Lord." Said Raldoron entering the Command Dias to join the Primarch and Admiral. The leaders turned to see the Legion Master accompanied by Azkaellion and other Sanguinary Guards who were carrying Encarmine Glaives and wielding their Angelus Bolters.

When Sangunius turned to acknowledge them they stood at attention, he raised his hands and spoke in a familiar tone. "At ease my sons." To which they reacted by relaxing just a bit. Sangunius nodded to Raldron in gratitude for his support before turning back to the vox unit to listen for the other officers' verdicts.

He was welcomed by a chorus of affirmatives and pledges to stand by the Great Angel at any cost. The fleet ultimately agreed to give diplomacy a chance. Sanguinius replied to the vote of confidence with gratitude. "My sincere thanks to you all." The vox unit disappeared back into the Dias allowing Sangunius to see the crew down on the Command Deck. The area was divided into three main rows of work stations with staff at their cogitators, pict screens, hololith displays performing their various tasks. They were more than mere cogs in a great machine to him. They were his compatriots.

Along the cathedral high walls were carved niches for lavish statuary and monuments to past battles won and lost. But one statue stood out from the rest, in a masterfully carved alcove was the statue of the Warmaster Horus looking down from a great pillar sculpted from the purest marble intricately sculpted into his likeness by Sanguinius himself. The statue of Horus stands clad in armor made of pure quartz crystals crafted by his fellow Primarch, Vulkan, as commissioned by Sanguinius.

The main hololith projector now displayed the system in real-time showing a fleet of over 200 hundred small frigate-sized vessels, most at low anchor, with others moving about the system in patrols or returning to the 'device' they came from. It was now clear the alien fleet knew they had entered the Pentra system for they began to form up in orbit above the planet. In his mind Sanguinius instantly pondered all possible outcomes if he extended the olive branch or if he simply attacked, most ended with them killing the aliens. But he had been given the mandate to attempt peace talks and he would not deviate.

Sangunius looked back at the Lady Admiral and nodded to her saying with a sigh. "Send the signal for parlay."

She shouted down to the communications deck the orders, her voice reverberating off the walls. "Send a message to the _Xenos_." She said with venom in her voice, then continued. "Tell them we wish to discuss the terms of their surrender." Then she ordered the other ships of the vanguard to take up formation around the _Red Tear_.

Sanguinius looked out to the alien fleet mentally pleading that they would see reason, though in his heart he knew they would most likely stand defiant and he would be forced to end them. He didn't have to wait long for the aliens to respond sending back and an open transmission. The Great Angel now looked to the main hololith projector where the transmission was relayed and they all got their first sight of the Xenos. Staring back were four black pupil-less eyes and a strange flat nose in the shape of an upside-down triangle. Then it spoke, its mouth full of needle-like teeth, its voice coarse akin to scraping sandpaper. The view pulled back to show a row of what must have been the five of the alien's elite. The one directly in front of the Great Angel was very old and clearly the one in charge. They all carried themselves confidently, too confidently. The Lady Admiral turned to face the projection and waited.

A cogitator sputtered out a translation of what the old one was saying, "Hello, Hu-man."

"Hello, Xenos." Said Athene, back to the alien, with a forced neutral expression.

"Do you wish to negotiate with the mighty Hegemony?" The Xenos commander asked.

Athene replied. "Yes, we wish to discuss terms with this _Hegemony_."

The alien seemed to nod in understanding then the translation continued, "With whom am I speaking?"

Lady Admiral DuCade shot a look at Sanguinius for direction. He nodded for her to continue.

"You are speaking to Lady Admiral Athene DuCade. I speak for and am in the presence of the Exemplar Lord Commander. Who are you?"

"I am High Admiral Dray Prob'gogoh, now that we know one another I think it is time you explain yourself Lady Admiral."

The Admiral Athene uhad to hold herself back, "You dare ask us to explain what we are doing when you have invaded one of our worlds and and are killing our people?"

The High Admiral was clearly angered by her words and was about to respond with an insult but the words caught in his throat when he saw the Golden Angel enter the frame. Sanguinius decided he had had his fill of the alien's arrogance and intervened in the negotiations. He spoke plainly. "I will give you one chance to return anything and anyone you have taken and leave this system immediately or you will know the wrath of the mighty Imperium."

The High Admiral paled considerably and stammered for a moment before speaking again in his gravelly voice. "W...who are you?"

Sanguinius took on a more menacing tone now. "I am the Lord Commander of the Imperium, Primarch of the Ninth Legion, and son of the Emperor of Mankind and if you cross me I will be your death."

The High Admiral stood in shock for a moment then seemed to regain his composure as he bellowed, "You dare speak to me that way? You are a just mongrel who parades himself as a crown prince—."

Sanguinius shook his head and waved for the connection to be severed. He had given them a chance and they had failed, now they would know his rage. He turned to the command deck and said loudly. "Take your stations, My sons. Prepare boarding actions as soon as we are in range and show them our Wrath!" Bowing to the Admiral Athene he said. "I will leave command of the naval engagement to you, My Lady Admiral. The Emperor protects."

Sanguinius turned to leave and began walking toward Azkaellion and his squad of Sanguinary Guards when he heard Athene inquire of him. "Where are you going, My Lord Commander?"

He looked over his shoulder and said. "To give my personal greetings to the Xenos." He turned and walked off the bridge flanked by the Sanguinary Guards. On the way, Sanguinius grabbed _The Spear of Telesto _from his chambers and unsheathed _The Blade Encarmine _from his right hip. With weapons at the ready they headed through the ornate cosways straight for the teleportarium chamber for war.

Once there they waited for the _Red Tear _to close in on the Xenos fleet. The wait was interrupted by a casualty update sent from the Lady Admiral on the Command Dias. The Great Angel stared at the dataslate his eyes welling up with stinging hot tears upon seeing the number of dead, injured and captured. He would repay these monsters for their transgressions against Mankind, that he swore by his father's name.

After another ten minutes they were in range of the enemy fleet for teleportation but Sanguinius waited to give the order until the first volley was fired from the Imperial fleet. He felt a deep shudder run through the ship then he clicked his helmet's vox unit and spoke into it commanding his sons aboard the fleet. "Let us bring justice to these Xenos. my sons! Do not kill their commanders, I want my chance to interrogate them, they have much to answer for."

Sanguinius waited to hear a chorus of affirmatives before continuing. "Now let us bring the Angel's Wrath upon them, my sons!" He nodded the go-ahead to the technician behind the command cogitator to send them to meet the enemy. He felt the warp energies pass through his body then in the blink of an eye they were standing on the deck of the Xenos flagship. The walls were a dizzying infinite black with a matte grey floor and ceiling. Along the walls were heaps of unorganized containers with words written on them in the strange alien runes. Among them Sanguinius saw open containers with contents that made his blood boil. Human clothing, books written in Gothic and other personal possessions all stained with blood. The unarmed alien crew surrounded them, some fleeing from the sudden appearance of the Vengeful Angel and his cadre. But none would escape his justice. Sanguinius roared out not caring if they understood him. "YOU DARE ATTACK THE DEFENSELESS THEN LOOT THEIR CORPSES? YOU WORTHLESS XENOS!"

Sanguinius charged with _The_ _Spear of Telesto_ a beam of pure white light shooting from its tip killing several aliens in its path. With his other arm, Sanguinius stabbed a Xenos guard straight through the gut with _The Blade Encarmine. _Tossing the corpse from the sword he continued his offensive heading toward what appeared to be a lift. Another 12 Xenos fell to the Sanguinary Guards and Azkaellion's rageful assault upon the flanks. Sanguinius ran up to the elevator right as it opened and charged in like a whirlwind of death, blade and spear striking out with the precision bestowed upon him as a Primarch. In the end, all that remained of the aliens was bloody red pulp and bits of armor shredded like paper. Sanguinius stood amongst his destruction for a moment before he shot up breaking through the glass dome on top of the elevator. Using his built-in auspex he flew to the bridge upon his powerful wings.

While he flew his sons played catch up slaying the last of the Xenos in the main corridor. Sanguinius made it to his destination and smashed the door in. He was welcomed to the sight of a crew in mid-panic, all of them scrambling as their entire fleet was being decimated and made a mockery of by the Imperial counterpart. Sanguinius thought nothing of the frazzled alien crew. His prize was the 'creature' at the center of the whole event, the High Admiral. He sat on his Xenos throne at the center of the command deck his chair lavishly decorated with a strange alien creature emblazoned upon it. The High Admiral heard Sanguinius enter and spun around in his throne to see the invading Angel face-to-face. He appeared even more ancient now to the Primarch. When the High Admiral's eyes fell on The Great Angel he paled and cried out in his alien tongue quickly translated by Sanguinius's armor into Low Gothic. "H..how di..did y...you g...get in he...here?"

The alien High Admiral shrank in fear as Sangiunius roared, his rage-filled voice echoing throughout the chamber. "I AM YOUR JUDGMENT!" Sanguinius marched headlong toward the Xenos leader shivering in his Command Throne. Suddenly the Sanguinary Guards burst into the room catching up to the Primarch, with Azkaellion in the lead. At their appearance, the remaining alien crew panicked and tried to run only to have the door to the stairway fly open with Raldoron barring their only remaining escape route. Many Xenos attempted to rush past him but all were met with a wall of Ceramite, Adamantium, and an Iron Will.

Sanguinius continued to pronounce sentence upon the Admiral, "You are not long for this world Xenos, so I shall make this brief."

He was cut off by the pathetic squealing creature. "Please, spare me!"

Sanguinius raised _The Spear of Telesto _and spat out. "Like you spared my people?" And with that he called the spear to fire and it answered by incinerating the High Admiral to dust. Sanguinius didn't even spare him a second glance before ordering his sons in a cold voice. "Kill them. Kill them all."

The assembled legionaries turned on the fearful alien host and began their slaughter. Sanguinius let himself feel pity for a moment before he extinguished it with thoughts of those they massacred so willingly. After the alien crew were all put down Sanguinius was summoned to the brig to inspect the prisoners being held by the aliens. Ten stories below the smoldering ashes of the cowardly Xenos High Admiral was the ship's brig. Sanguinis exited the lift to a series of cells on both sides of the hall extending down a long grey corridor. All the cells were marked with what appeared to be alien number runes and every cell door was open.

Sanguinius was ushered in by the scent of fear and death. The smell was emanating from an alien covered in cuts, bruises and obvious broken bones being cradled in the arms of a legionary standing outside what to them would be cell number three. It seemed there had been only one prisoner on the entire ship and when it saw the Primarch it reeled back seeing an even bigger giant - this one with wings. Sanguinius looked mournfully at the Astartes and asked, "Why did you harm him so, my son?"

"I didn't father, we found him this way." Sanguinius stood silent and confused. "Should I end his suffering?" Asked the legionary holding the broken alien.

With a strained expression Sanguinius said. "No, I wish to hear what it has to say." Sanguinius removed his helmet to establish eye contact with the alien hoping to assuage his fear. With a merciful expression and kind tone the Great Angel spoke directly to the injured prisoner. "Why did your brethren do this to you?"

The alien looked at the Lord Commander and it seemed to somehow understand what he was being asked. The Primarch replaced his helmet to engage his translator. As some color returned to the alien's face he tried to respond stammering. "B... be...because I...I spoke out...out against...t the Admiral."

Shocked by the response the Primarch asked, "Why did you speak out against him?"

"B... be...because he w...wanted to bo...bombard your gar...garden w...world."

Sanguinius continued incredulously. "Why should we believe you?"

"I ha….have no rea...reason to l...lie I know you are g...going to k...kill me for the h...harm my p...people di...did to yours. In that you… you are j...justified." the alien hung his head in shame more than weariness.

Sagnuinius took a long look at the alien for a moment trying to decide what to do with him. This was a critical juncture for the Primarch, he knew the decision of life or death for this alien could affect the entire course of the war. If what the alien said is true he could be turned. Perhaps he could serve the Imperium by educating them about his kind and if they could be redeemed. He was willing to take the risk. "I have decided to spare your life alien, but by so doing you owe your life to me."

The alien's immediate reaction seemed to be surprise, then quickly turned to worry. He then asked sadly. "So I am to be your slave?"

This caught Sanguinius off guard so he chose his next words carefully. "No… No, you will not be a slave. You will be free but you will owe me a debt, one you will be obligated to repay." His tone softened as he continued. "Now, what is your name?"

The alien seemed even more shocked now and it took him a moment to respond, but when he did finally speak the stutter had disappeared. "My name is Ferk Fan'mevran. Former pilot of the _Glory of Khar'shan_"

"Well, Pilot Ferk, I am the Primarch Sanguinius of the Ninth Legion and Lord Commander of the Imperium." Sanguinius reached out a hand to the Xenos, one Ferk took gratefully.

* * *

Yeah, finally a chapter with Sanguinius! Sorry, it took so long I was trying to hype him up so that when he did arrive it was super special and not just a throwaway kinda thing.


	7. Chapter 5

First Contact With An Angel

Thank you all for the Reviews, Favorites, and Follow.

Also I will probably have to take about 2 weeks or more to post the next chapter, sorry I just had a writing frenzy this last week so I was able to spam out some chapters, but now I gotta focus on school for a little bit. Thanks, I hope you guys and gals can understand. As well a big thank you to N, my editor, and Henri9897 for his help with the lore of Mass Effect and Warhammer 40k, I couldn't have done it without them!

Now onto Chapter 5...

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Unknown Mankind System**

**In Garden World**

_Outside 314 Mass Relay unknown system aboard Lucky Stalker stealth frigate..._

The crew of the _Lucky Stalker_ was in shocked silence at the utter destruction they had just witnessed. After the Batarians unilaterally invaded and plundered a never before seen civilization a fleet of maddeningly large foreign warships had wiped out the Hegemony's first and fourth fleets from existence. And if the distress signals from the Batarian fleet were any indication, it was not a painless death for those aboard. The Captain of the Salarian stealth scout vessel _Lucky Stalker_ gathered his nerve and said to his crew. "We need to get out of here!" He turned to the pilot and said, his voice full of urgency. "Bring us back to the 314 Relay and set a course for the Citadel." Then speaking directly to the Chief Executive Officer he shouted, "Send a transmission to the Citadel now! They must be altered to what we have discovered!" Both Pilot and CEO responded to their commands immediately.

The _Lucky Stalker_ headed straight to the Mass Relay translating through it and setting their course for the Citadel. The trek took them another nine hours after translation. Upon landing Captain Urtarth requested an audience with the Council only to be told an emergency meeting had already been called and he was summoned to attend. It took the Captain some time to cover the expanse of the Wards and the Presidium to arrive at the Council Chambers. The chamber was large, well over 15 meters in height with two levels. Grand balconies ran along both sides of the walls. The Captain stood on an extended platform in the center of the room facing the Councilors who were all standing around a large half-circle terminal. Behind them a sprawling garden with trees whose red-orange and gold leaves stood out against the blue stained-glass separating the Council from the beautiful garden.

The three Councilors were in the middle of what seemed to be an intense conversation. One the Captain was certain involved him and the message he had sent.

"What have the Batarians done now?" Asked the Asari Councilor, Tevos Araeus, like the true diplomat she was.

"They attacked a Garden World unprovoked. The statute it clear on how to handle this. We are bound by law to impose heavy sanctions and enforce reparations. The Batarian's attack was a clear declaration of war and their victims are justified in defending themselves." Said the Turian Councilor, Laiel Sparatus, in a sharp military tone.

"I believe we need to find out who the inhabitants of this garden world are, and if they will view us in the same light as the invading Batarians due to our association with them. We must tread carefully, this is a tenuous situation for us, to say the least." Said the Salarian Councilor, Rannadril Bibsos Tembin Lesti Bensin Valero, in a calculated but concerned voice.

Tevos was the first Councilor to notice the Captain had entered the chamber so she spoke directly to him in a calm voice trying to subtly shift the attention of the other two Councilors. "Welcome Captain Urtarth Filji. On behalf of the Council I thank you for meeting with us at this urgent hour."

The Captain straightened up and responded with a salute then said crisply. "Councilors, I am at your service."

Sparatus returned the salute. He was the first to speak and was as succinct as ever. "Is this report accurate?"

"May I approach the Council?" When granted permission by the Councilors in unison the Captain made his approach down the bridge and halted just meters away from them before responding "Yes sir, it is an accurate report, as difficult as it may be to hear." Urtarth took some offense at the questioning of the validity of his dispatch but he hid it well enough from the Turian, but not the Asari or Salarian who both took note of it.

"Yes, the news contained in your communique was very difficult hear and before we take any action you must give us your eye-witness account before this Council. After all, if this report is correct the Batarians may have possibly angered a threat to rival that of the Rachni at the peak of their power." Said Sparatus rather irksome. His fear that this new power would overshadow the Turian military and all others they had ever faced before overwhelmed him.

Tevos took control asking calmly but inquisitively. "Could you please start from the beginning and tell us what happened?"

The Captain took a deep breath and started. "Two days ago my squad and I were sent by the STG to investigate the disappearance of the Batarians 1st and 4th fleets. When we arrived in the system where they had last been seen we saw a convoy of Batarians vessels making a sub-light jump. Naturally we followed them down what turned out to be a straight path for the 314 Mass Relay. Only now it's online and seems to lead, according to our charts, into some unknown system on the edge of explored space. We reported our findings to headquarters and were instructed to go through and see where they had gone." He stumbled for a second to find the words before continuing, much to the irritation of Sparatus and Valern. "Well, when we arrived we found a Garden World under siege by the missing Batarian 1st fleet… but only half of the 4th fleet."

Valern interjected. "What happened to the other half of the 4th fleet? That wasn't included in your original report."

"I was getting to that, sir. When we first exited the Relay we were surrounded by a huge debris field, at first we dismissed it as space rocks and other junk. But then one of our ship's doctors ran screaming onto the command deck exclaiming she had seen several dead bodies floating outside. So we did a more in-depth scan and found it was rubble from ships of Batarian design and resource signatures. This wreckage field _was_ the missing portion of the 4th fleet. Then… well, then we found these massive chunks of wreckage all of the same resource signatures, but _not_ of Batarian origin. We couldn't find a resource signature of any known race, council compliant or otherwise. And each hunk was humongous, the largest was four times the size of our ship with the smallest still triple our size." The Council members were on the edge of their seat trying to conceive the motive behind the actions of the rogue Batarian fleets. The Captain continued.

"When we got farther into the system we were shocked to discover what the Batarians were doing. They were in the middle of what we believe to be a slave run and a massive one from the look of it. Once we were in range of the besieged world we were able to intercept communications and get a visual. The planet's highest population center showed signs of a very recent and very major orbital bombardment. When we intercepted messages from the locals we could tell, based on the sounds of their voices, most were in a panic while a few others were trying to maintain order. Once we received the translation we realized how dire the situation was. Multiple buildings had collapsed on top of what they call "hab-blocks" areas of residential and commercial activity. To make matters worse the towering edifices they called "spires" had crashed on the relief forces in the middle of trying to dig out survivors. That's when the 'Scum' as they called them, showed up."

Tevos asked about the strange terminology. "Who or what are the 'Scum'?''

"Sorry, Madame Councilor they are what the local aliens have coined the Batarians." Answered the Captain.

"An apt name for them." Said Sparatus annoyed.

"Yes," Said Tevos, "Now, please, continue Captain."

"Of course. The 'Scum', erm, the Batarians showed up and began to attack the relief forces. In the end, the relief force or 'PDF' as they call them, was pushed out of the area with many killed or severely injured. When we got into the Batarian comms we heard them revelling at the plight of the locals and mocking them as they ran for cover."

"That's horrible!" Declared Tevos. "How could they do such a thing?!"

"Calm yourself Tevos, we need to hear the rest of the account to validate any action by this Council." Reminded Valern. "Now let that be the last interruption. Please continue Captain."

"Alright. This was when the Batarian fleet began moving back over the city so we had to head for the Relay before we were spotted. When we got there the strangest thing I've ever seen happened. I warn you this wasn't in the report because my crew and I struggled to agree on what we saw. This is when the alien fleet appeared. I guess we should probably start calling them by what they call themselves _the mankind_ or _the humans_. This fleet of _the mankind_ appeared out of these massive portals that seemed to make the fabric of reality itself bleed. These portals were massive over 1km in size and those were only the portals for the escort ships! The main ship that came through was even bigger, its portal must have been over 5 km in height and the ship that came through was 21 km long!"

The Captain pulled up an image on his Omnitool of the ship and showed it to the Council. It was beautifully designed and decorated yet clearly created for war from the sheer amount of gun batteries on its side. Majestic statues and monoliths adorned the ships rails alongside the massive gun emplacements. On the bow was the statue of a gigantic angel with its wings spread and an arm outstretched wielding aloft a sword of marble and gold.

"Well, it's quite the ship! If your calculations of the size are accurate that would make it 20 times the size of _Destiny's Ascension_." Said Tevos with a look of shock written across her face. "How could they produce that much element zero?"

"That's just it, there wasn't an ounce of element zero detected on _the human_ ships." Said the Captain.

"That's impossible! All known space-faring species use ezero, don't they?" Asked Sparatus searching the faces of his fellow Councilors.

"Apparently these ones don't Councilor. May I continue?" Asked the anxious Captain. Sparatus nodded and the Captain returned to his account. "After the massive fleet ripped through the fabric of space it stood silent for about five minutes until it suddenly came alive broadcasting on multiple frequencies. In the beginning, their broadcasts seemed to order for orientation because after that the ships moved into a defensive formation. When we finally cracked their encryption we intercepted what sounded like their leader. May I play the recorded transmission for you Councilors?"

"Yes, please do." Said Tevos

Captain Urtarth fiddled with his Omnitool for a moment until it finally projected an image. It was low quality because of the range at which it was intercepted. What they saw, regardless of the quality was strange to them, to say the least. The image of a pale skinned yellow haired, for lack of a better term, 'angel' came into focus. The human possessed features reminiscent of the Asari, although masculine rather than feminine. The Angel of _the Mankind_ was strikingly handsome and his countenance radiated nobility and grace. What struck them the most were his wings, they were massive and the purest white they had ever seen. He was wearing peculiar pure golden armor ornately decorated and designed to cling to the human form with muscles stretched taut. On his left pauldron was the spotted pelt of a mighty furred beast. Then they heard him speak and his voice was both commanding yet smooth as silk.

"My fellow servants of the Imperium, I thank you for your attention. We have come here to defend our Galaxy and banish this darkness, this blight from our lands. But first I would like to ask for your permission to seek a peaceful solution to our situation. Know that I do not suggest we allow these usurpers to take advantage of us, I only seek to avoid the needless loss of innocent blood. I would beseech thee to allow me to take this avenue towards peace." The transmission went silent and the image of the angel disappeared from the Omnitool screen.

"That is the end of the initial transmission from _the Mankind_ we have deemed as 'Angel General.' There are several more intercepted transmissions but this one struck us the most. It was the first good look we got of the aliens let alone one of their leaders." The Captain finished his testimony a bit shocked at the spectacle, even now.

Tevos collected herself from the sight and sound of the 'Angel General' and was the first to speak. "A species that looks like mine." She said shocked and a little excited. "Are they also mono-gendered like we Asari?"

"Not exactly, Madame Councilor. The next transmission is of what appears to be a _Mankind_ female and she seems to be Second-in-Command. From this we assume both genders exist and both serve in the military." Answered the Captain.

"Can they fly? He had wings! Is their species avian in nature?" Asked Valern.

"We do not know for certain. The female of the species that we saw did not possess wings so it is possible that only the males have wings. It is also possible that he is the exception, perhaps part of a winged subspecies." The Captain switched topics back to the follow-up transmission from the crew to the Angel General. "After his message was sent the other ships in the fleet sent transmissions back, all were unanimous in the affirmative to his request for an attempt to negotiate for peace with the Batarians."

"Was he truly asking them or was he ordering them?" Asked Sparatus still pondering these new aliens and if they would become friend or foe.

"He does genuinely seem to be asking, not ordering. The next transmission shows something else, Councilors. It showcases the difference in size between the males and females of _the Mankind_. Would you like me to play the message they sent out after their attempted dealings with the Batarians?"

Valern quickly jumped at the chance saying, "Why of course, we will want to know as much as we can about these new aliens if we are going to have dealings with them."

The other two Councilors agreed and the Captain obliged showing the dual image of the two alien genders. The Captain pointed out that the feminine looking Human did not have any visible signs of wings but carried herself majestically and nobly, very much like an Asari. Instead of armor like the man, she wore a military uniform of fine royal blue and silky white cloth. There were many differences between the female Second-in-Command and the Angel General but nothing more prominent as their size. The male was considerably larger than the female.

The Captain then displayed an image of the Admiral of the Batarian fleet. The Angel General's much older Batarian counterpart was far less regal dressed in an unadorned dark grey military uniform. Although considerably smaller in size than the Angel General the Batarian Admiral appeared very arrogant from his posture. The Batarian was clearly the High Admiral of the Hegemony, everyone had heard of his vanity and disregard for the laws of other species, including the Citadel Council to which he belonged. In the past he had nearly started several wars between the Hegemony and the Turian Hierarchy.

The High Admiral was the first to speak between the two saying. "Hello, Hu-man."

"Hello, Xenos." Said, The Human female back to the Batarian.

The High Admiral then said, "Do you wish to negotiate with the Hegemony."

"Yes, we wish to discuss terms with this, Hegemony." Replied the Human Second in Command.

The High Admiral nodded and asked, "With whom am I speaking?" Finally, the Council would get the name of one of these Mankind.

The female commander seemed to look to someone or something for direction before answering, "You are speaking to Lady Admiral Athene DuCade. I speak for and am in the presence of the Exemplar Lord Commander. Who are you?"

"Do you believe they're a feudal society?" Interrupted Tevos. The Captain paused the projection. "They use titles like Lord and Lady reminiscent of feudalism?" She positively thrilled by such implications and what it might mean to meet this King or Queen of theirs and discuss a treaty, maybe even get them to join the Council.

"We couldn't possibly make such a conclusion like that at such an early phase into our investigation of their species and their hierarchy." Reasoned Valern. "Now please continue." Captain Urtarth reengaged the hologram.

"I am High Admiral Dray Prob'gogoh, now that we know one another I think it is time you explain yourself Lady Admiral."

The Lady Admiral seemed ready to strike down the High Admiral as she responded angrily to his assertion, "You dare ask us to explain what we are doing when you have invaded one of our worlds and and are killing our people?

The High Admiral was clearly angered by her words but his expression quickly turned to horror when saw the Angel General enter the frame. The Human Angel spoke plainly. "I will give you one chance to return anything and anyone you have taken and leave this system immediately or you will know the wrath of the mighty Imperium."

The High Admiral paled considerably and stammered for a moment before speaking again in his gravelly voice. "W...who are you?"

The Angel General straightened himself proudly and replied in a menacing tone. "I am the Lord Commander of the Imperium, Primarch of the Ninth Legion, and son of the Emperor of Mankind and if you cross me I will be your death."

The High Admiral stood shocked by the response then after regaining his composure he bellowed, "You dare speak to me that way? You are just a mongrel who parades himself as a crown prince—." The transmission cut off. The final frame of the 'Lord Commander' waving his hand in dismissal of the High Admiral burned in their minds.

The Council raised their eyes from the Captain's omnitool in stunned silence. Tevos turned to gather her thoughts looking out the expanse of stained glass windows into the garden.

"Thank you, Captain Urtarth. Please remain in Council Chambers in case we have further questions for you." Replied Sparatus.

"That was quite revelatory, however, other than several of his exalted titles we did not get a name for this 'Lord Commander of the Imperium'." Replied Valern.

Tevos turned back to her fellow Council members and added, "That being said we actually got a fair amount from what he did say. He is clearly the son of their Emperor, as it were in this case, so if we talk to him we may be able to request an audience with his father. As their Lord Commander his opinion must hold great sway. If we could get him on our side or at least willing to talk with us we may be able to save ourselves from more unsavory outcomes. After all, he was the one who proposed peace talks with the Batarians. And those only broke down because of the High Admiral's pomposity. We've also learned, based on his reaction, to never refer to this Lord Commander as "Crown Prince" if we wish to get in his good graces." Tevos was highly intrigued by this series of events and what they could mean for the betterment of the Council Races.

"Yes we do know a lot more now about them, but still an insignificant amount compared to how much they will have learned from taking possession of the remaining Batarian fourth fleet." Said Valern, then turning to Urtarth he asked. "Captain are there any more transmissions we should be made aware of?"

The Captain nodded and said. "Yes, there are two more transmissions we intercepted while we were there."

"Well, we better view them, these are quite informative on these Humans, or Mankind, whatever they call themselves." Said Valern.

The other two Councilors nodded in agreement to seeing more and the Captain continued his narration. "This was caught after the negotiations from the main ship when the Human fleet moved to face the Batarian flotilla. We were able to get close enough to intercept this. We were only able to capture the audio of this exchange, so please listen carefully." The Councilors moved in closer as the Captain worked on his Omnitool for a moment before a female voice broke the quiet.

"We are within range for lance batteries and ready to open fire, Lord Commander. Please let us know the moment you will be teleporting so I can halt the fleet's fire so as to avoid hitting any Blood Angels or Baal Guardians." The voice was familiar to them all. The Lady Admiral sounded calm and in her element.

The voice that replied was full of serenity. "Of course, Lady Admiral, you will be the first to know."

"Stay safe, Lord Commander, we need you. And as your friend, I need you, My Lord." Said the Lady Admiral with genuine concern.

"I shall be careful, my friend, for you I'll stay close to my Sanguinary Guards, if that will alleviate your concerns. Now I believe it is time we send these Xenos to the void for their crimes against our people."

The transmission ended without a response from the Lady Admiral. Tevos was the first to make a comment on the recording. "They have teleportation?!" She exclaimed. "They have full-blown teleportation!"

"It would appear so, Councilors. Soon after that exchange between the Lady Admiral and Lord Commander the Mankind Armada sent out several intense beams of light that split the void straight into the Batarian flotilla. Then we intercepted the following transmission."

"Wait! Are we to believe this was teleportation based simply on beams of light? Teleportation was dismissed outright long ago by the greatest minds in the galaxy and yet these aliens claim to have achieved it?!" Shouted Valern exasperated.

"They have and the next transmission validates that they do indeed use this advanced form of immediate transportation." Retorted the Captain.

"Then, by all means, show us, Captain, please." Said Tevos, eager to see the evidence for herself.

The Captain did as he was told and while the video loaded he tried to give the Council some context of what they were about to see. "This was recorded by two cameras my crew were able to hack into during the Human's attack." The video loaded and they were welcomed to the sight of a corridor and room in a Batarian Dreadnought cluttered full of crates and equipment.

The Councilor's eyes were drawn to a large open crate with the word 'Samples' written on them in Batarian, a language the Council knew well. What they contained made Tevos' skin crawl, the crate contained belongings and clothes from the Humans - most of the items soaked in red. Tevos instantly recognized it, "Blood!" She exclaimed terrified at the implications of how the items were taken. Suddenly the screen was witness to a giant flash of light in the center of the room. When it dissipated there stood six Angels all clad in golden suits of armor ornately decorated to look like the skin of the wearer, even their helmets were cast to look like a Human face. They seemed so lifelike, almost as if the faces would twitch to life and begin to speak.

There was one figure in the group of Human Angels they instantly recognized from the rest. The Lord Commander was there, a giant even among the rest of the giants (compared to the much smaller Batarians). Then he spoke and the voice they heard was both enthralling and terrifying. "YOU WOULD DARE ATTACK THE DEFENSELESS THEN LOOT THEIR CORPSES! YOU WORTHLESS XENOS!" The voice boomed throughout the Chamber like a roaring thrasher maw had been given words to scream. Based on the looks on their faces the Captain paused the video so the shocked Councilors could collect themselves.

"What have the Batarians awakened?" asked Tevos scared of the thunderous voice still echoing through the room.

"I think it would be best if we finish the recording so we can figure out how best to proceed." Said Valern still a little pale.

The Captain resumed the recording at an equally shocking point. The Lord Commander was charging forward wielding a colossal spear in one hand and a hulking sword in the other. He pointed the spear at a group of fleeing ensigns and a searing beam of light shot out from the tip incinerating all the Batarians in its path. The Councilor's jaws dropped to see such advanced laser type weaponry. They were also amazed at the speed by which the giant Angel moved, he was almost a blur as he charged ahead avenging the fallen.

Then suddenly the Lord Commander was gone! They were left with the sight of the other Golden Angels slaughtering the Batarians like their commander in a blur of death. Then the video switched to the view from the second camera on the bridge of the Dreadnought. The sight was one of utter chaos, the Batarian crew were running around in a frenzy. Then the elevator door suddenly blew off and on the other side of it stood the Lord Commander in all his glory and wrath. The High Admiral stuttered. "How...how… how did you g...get in…here?"

Then the giant man roared, "I AM YOUR JUDGMENT!" And headed directly at the High Admiral cowering in his Command Throne. Suddenly the rest of the Golden Angels entered the room through the broken elevator sending the stunned crew back into their frenzy. They made a run for it but were rerouted by something just out of frame.

The Angel continued to pronounce sentence upon the Admiral, "You are not long for this world Xenos, so I shall make this brief."

The Admiral squealed out as the giant executioner approached "Please, spare me!"

The Lord Commander raised the spear aloft and said, "Like you spared my people?" And with that he called the spear to fire and it answered by incinerating the High Admiral to dust. Before the Batarian Admiral's ashes hit the floor the Lord Admiral turned on his heel commanding in a cold voice. "Kill them. Kill them all." His imposing golden warriors turned on the fearful Batarian crew and began their slaughter. The video cut off suddenly and all three Council members audibly gasped.

After a short pause, "We need to speak to them now!" Said Tevos seriously, "We cannot afford to have them as our enemy."

"Agreed." Said Sparatus to Tevos's surprise. "Even the Turian Hierarchy can't fight that for long, not without facing annihilation. We need to request an audience post haste."

"How?" Asked Valern.

"I believe we need to show them our strength. I propose we send the First Citadel fleet and the Second Defense fleet in conjunction with a diplomatic vessel to the 314 Relay. Once there the Human leaders will be invited to come to the Citadel so that we may speak with them." Offered Sparatus.

"I think it would show our earnestness in this negotiation if one of us goes to extend the invitation personally." Said Valern.

"That is ludicrous! I suppose you're volunteering to go, Valern?" Asked Sparatus caustically to the Salarian.

"I'll go." relented Tevos softly. The other two Councilors turned to look at her in disbelief. She held her head high and reaffirmed clearly, "I will go."

* * *

Thank you for reading and please have a great day!


	8. Chapter 6

First Contact With An Angel

Thank you all so much for reading and please feel free to review and like as you see fit.

Now onto Chapter Six...

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Xenos System**

**Classification: Batarian Slave Trade world**

**Segmentum: None Imperial Space**

**Sector: Batarian Sub-Sector**

**Designation: Unknown**

Outer Reach of Batarian System Aboard the Battlecruiser _The Violet Spectre…_

Nassir Amit stood next to the Command Throne upon its right side poised and ready for war in his proudly ornate Artificer Armor. To the left of the throne was Raldoron in his Terminator Armor, deep in thought as he always was when it came time for war. Then there was the Captain of the vessel sitting in the Command Throne in between the two Legionaries. He was a stout man in his late 40's but he looked to be in his mid 20's from the constant use of Rejuvenant Treatments. He was dressed in the usual blues and whites of the Navy with the addition of a royal purple sash draped across his left shoulder. The sash was adorned with his medals and honors, although they consisted of only five medals and three honors, the Captain was still young by Imperial standards. The Captain was slumped in his chair lost in thought like the Legion Master. '_I can't believe I am under the command of the Lord Commander and his sons!' _Thought the Captain eager to try and prove himself worthy of the honor. The Captain jumped at the chance to show the Legionaries his battle aptitude asking. "Should my flotilla engage the Xenos defense fleet, My Lords?"

Nassir seemed to bristle at being called 'My Lord' but he remained silent, his eyes never leaving the faraway planet they would be warring over. It was Raldoron that answered in his well-mannered and noble voice. "Captain, we are not here to simply attack the Batarians, we are here to rescue our people." The Legion Master turned to face the Captain and said. "We are to wait until the signal is sent from the surface. These Batarians are paranoid and honorless they would just as likely kill the slaves if they thought they could lose them. So, we will wait for the signal. Then and only then shall we engage these Xenos."

The Captain nodded in understanding and began busying himself with menial tasks, to the slight amusement of Raldoron, causing him to smirk behind his Tactical Dreadnought (the other name for Terminator Armor) helmet.

* * *

Above of the Batarian World of Logasiri Aboard Frigate Class Ship_ The Crucible..._

Ferk sat in the pilot's chair of _The Crucible _ready to perform his part in the mission. The bridge was rather small with only enough space for about ten people max. The main reason for this was because most of the ship's systems were automated. Ferk was nervous about this mission, to say the least, and he was still leery of the giants he now knew as the 'Astartes'. They treated him kindly enough, at least they didn't beat him or make fun of him, far as he knew. Ferk was also grateful to the Lord Commander for sparing his life and then providing Ferk critical medical care. Sadly, the Batarian Pilot had lost his left leg, infection had already taken root, and amputation was his only hope for recovery. On the bright side, he was given a proper augmented replacement that worked even better than his original leg. He was still a bit wobbly at times but had already discovered he could run much faster than he could before.

During his recuperation, the Lord Commander had spoken to him often about Ferk's world and his people, to which Ferk had answered with the truth. His people were horribly oppressed by the military and government officials. Being more akin to slaves than true citizens, the only way to escape from the squalor was to join the military, or the pirates and gangs that were rampant on their homeworld. The Lord Commander was intrigued by the implication. The Great Angel even asked Ferk about his family and what they were like. He spoke honestly again, admitting that he came from a very poor family because of the death of his father at a young age. He shared with the Lord Commander that he once had three younger siblings, though two had died due to gang violence leaving only him and the youngest, his little sister. He explained how he joined the military to protect and provide for his mother and sister. After hearing his story the Lord Commander gave Ferk an opportunity to save his family from their plight. If he would pilot a Batarian slave ship they had captured in the fight, take it to the world where the human slaves were being kept and assist them in a secret mission to rescue the captives, then his family would be saved by the Imperials from their hellhole.

That had been enough reason for Ferk to accept the 'opportunity' he was offered. Now he sat on the bridge of _The Crucible_, it was a dreary ship like most in the Batarian fleet, all military grey, and muted whites and blacks, and maybe a dull red streak somewhere along with it all. The bridge was as silent as the grave only Ferk and 5 humans were there and only three were doing anything for the ship, while the other two were clearly there to watch Ferk as they stood a good two feet behind him guns held loosely but able to quickly be called upon if needs be. Ferk had no intention of betraying the humans for they had treated him fairer than his own people, and they had even given him the chance to save his family from the poverty they were stricken with now. Though he understood their paranoia with him. All on the Bridge were dressed in Batarian armor having been looted from the armories of the captured Batarian ships and now used to disguise the humans as Batarians. He had learned the names of everyone upon the bridge with him. The two guards of his had been the hardest nut for Ferk to crack they had clearly been told not to associate with him for fear of it becoming a liability should they need to kill him. But eventually, he had managed to make the one on the right to laugh once and that had seemed to open them up a bit, at least enough for him to know their names. The other 3 humans now were scrambling between different stations ensuring the ship they were in didn't raise any flags as they went through the first checkpoint. The first and second checkpoints were simple code requests and verification codes only supposed to be known to Captains and Admirals, luckily for the Imperials, Ferk knew them all by heart having been forced to memorize them because if the laziness of Admiral Prota. How Ferk was glad to see the Admiral had died for his arrogance, and how he was even killed by the High Admiral made it just to him how even the Arrogant High Admiral had seen him as a risk too great to be allowed to live. But back to the matter at hand the Security checks soon became harder and harder to answer, it was clear the Hegemony was scared by this new threat that Mankind clearly was to them.

The last system check was the most difficult to fake it was a ship-wide scan, it was a good thing those Techpriests had been prepared for it. They had hacked into the scanners and made them see exactly what the priests wanted them to see, a ship full of human slaves. After that, the ship was given clearance to land in 'Slaver's Alley' which was a thoroughfare that took up more than half the city than only an alley but that wasn't important what was important was what came next.

* * *

On the Batarian Held World Logasiri Main City Center/Slave Markets…

Spectre Declus Nevon and his partner Nira Sestoka had been ordered here by the Council to see if they could speak to the Batarians about releasing the humans they had taken as slaves. They had of course been told they had no jurisdiction to tell the Hegemony how to conduct their affairs and to leave. Which they would have if they hadn't been given a secondary mission objective, to see what variety humans came in and if there was anything the council should be made aware of on human physiology. So they had immediately gone to the Slave Market the world of Logasiri was so well known for. The central plaza was appealing to the Turians eye, multiple military emplacements for maximum security and crowd control should things go out of hand. Though he despised Batarians more than most of his kind he found something of to his liking in them for their willingness to keep to tradition, even if those traditions were slavery, he still found himself at crossroads on whether to truly despise them or to simply dislike them. The Central Plaza was crafted of masterfully wrought Steel and Slate, both in dark and oppressive shades that made the area feel far smaller, the illusion was only broken when one looked to the sky. The Spectre could see a frigate making its way to the slave landing bay, but he paid it no mind as he walked to the 'new' exhibit, Mankind or as the sign said 'pink-skinned Asari lookalikes'.

The Spectre rolled his eyes at the display of stupidity that the sign was and continued walking down the oppressive and darkly lit corridor to the exhibit. The exhibition room was the exact opposite of the hallways and outdoor area, where outside the room was a contracting feeling here was a feeling of openness and serenity. The walls were painted with beautifully wrought paintings with vibrant colors like red blue and yellow though their subject matter made the Spectre reach for his pistol and his partner did the same. The paintings were of the process that was involved with breaking a slave, and it was painted in the most common manner like the process was pedestrian to the painters. The Spectre relaxed a little and took his hand away from his holster and continued the walk to the seats for the exhibition and sat in the back so in case he had to run he was closest to the exit, his partner took the seat next to him and she said upon sitting. "Well, this place is sure something isn't it Dec."

"It should be burned down with everything it stands for." Declus whispered back not hiding his hatred for this place.

"Oh it's not all that bad, it could be worse. We could be in a life or death situation like we were, like, less than a week ago again." Said Nira back trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"We had best just focus on the auction and see what we can report back to the Council." Said Declus not amused by the jest from his Asari partner.

* * *

Unknown location...

Saberina awoke to the throbbing of her head and a wave of severe nausea that caused her to vomit into the corner of her cell. She made her way to the room's toilet and proceeded to vomit into it again until all that came out was bile. She cursed the Xenos even more for this, but after about 20 minutes of sitting at the toilet, she was able to look around and move with little pain and dizziness plaguing her. She found herself wearing a pair of torn shorts that weren't hers and a dirty white sleeveless top that also wasn't hers. This enraged her but she calmed the fury so she could scan the room. The Cell she was trapped in was about four meters by four meters in size, with what she assumed was a mattress once though it had been ruined thrice over with stuffing laying all around it. Then there was the toilet she had become so acquainted with for the last while, a broken sink with the basin gone and all that remained were steel nails poking out of the wall and a faucet that was covered in rust and grime. The walls were clearly Rockcrete and the same for the ceiling while the floor was some form of steel. Along the walls were poorly carved runes, sigils, and attempts at drawings. All of the carvings seemed to be done by hand, or at least nail, and there were some red and blue streaks along the walls. '_Blood_.' deducted Saberina, she then stood up and tried to see how walking went, pretty well it turned out, she was able to walk with little trouble from the dizziness and little pain.

Saberina then remembered what had been happening the last time she awake and she instantly looked around her cell for listening devices and cameras. She found a vox catcher in the stuffing of the bed and a camera in the corner nearest the door. To her endless annoyance, she couldn't reach it but she was about to move the remains of the mattress in front of the camera when the door slammed open. She jumped into action and charged blindly at the opponents at the door. She made it halfway across the room before she was suddenly on the ground convulsing in horrible amounts of pain. Then she heard it the sound of laughter through her pain and she felt more rage build within her. She stomached getting on her hands and knees and was about to try and leap for the noise when she felt a horrible pain suddenly in her left side and she was immediately sprawled across the floor with a Xenos yelling something in his alien tongue. Then the next thing she knew she was being dragged across the floor by her elbows by two Xenos, both murmuring something to the other.

After a few minutes of being dragged through corridors and rooms, they came to a lift that they took to another hallway and after being pulled along they made it to the end of the hallway. Saberina closed her eyes for a moment trying to get control of her senses again. When she suddenly felt something press in around her neck, it reminded her too much of the iron grip of a Space Marine, from when she had fought the World Eater. But when she finally opened her eyes again she was welcomed to the sight of a Xenos putting something around her neck sneering all the while. She tried to fight, begging her limbs to respond, but they didn't, her body was still in shock from the pain and electric blow, sadly no response came from her limbs. She then felt something dig into the back of her neck and Saberina blanked out for an unknown amount of time from the extreme pain. When she regained consciousness she was suddenly in another hallway placed awkwardly against the wall with her arms tied behind her back. Now her eyes could focus on her surroundings and she was welcomed to the sight of a dark grey rockcrete wall. What was interesting was the sight that also welcomed her of about 5 humans and 2 other Xenos all with strange metal bands around their necks all looking similar to how she felt, they all also were propped against the wall like her. Then her heart skipped a beat - across from her was her Husband. He looked far worse off than her, he had multiple red stains on his dirty white shirt and his face was horribly bruised and cut. His eyes were closed and his face racked with pain. Saberina's heart screamed and she tried to move to his side to try and comfort him but she was stopped by a sudden shock that ran down her spine and she fell forward smashing her face into the Rockcrete floor.

She heard it again, the laughing a deep guttural laugh, one that reminded her far too much of the World Eater that slaughtered her sister. She roared out and tried to leap at the sound only for the same pain to shoot through her body sending her careening down to the floor with a horrible thud. Then again she was struck into the side and was sprawling on the floor dazed as before. When she could move again she was back propped up against the wall as she had been before. After some time trying to recover from the pain Saberina again tried to reach her wounded husband and again she was ushered into a world of hurt, but she pushed through the pain and fought to be by his side she was again kicked but she continued on it was here when she noticed his breathing was horribly ragged and he seemed to be bleeding his wounds were far worse than she had believed and far more recent than she originally thought. She still pressed on to get to him, again she was shocked then kicked repeatedly. That's when she heard it a roar, the roar of a Beastmen enraged. She turned to see the Xenos that had kicked her was now on the ground grabbing at his neck, where blood was now spurting out in a tidal wave he couldn't stop, fear omnipresent in his eyes as life left him. She turned to look farther down the corridor and there was Gadreel, he was now sprawled on the floor convulsing from the shock being emitted from the collar he was screaming in pain but still, he was fighting to get up. Saberina said a quiet "thank you" and pressed on towards her husband. Only for her to be hoisted up at the last second just as she was about to call out his name. She kicked and fought the whole while trying to fight the monster that dared drag her away from her husband only mere millimeters away from the man she loved. She was suddenly placed upon a pedestal of white stone and a glass tube came and surrounded her thus trapping her on the plinth. She smacked the glass till her hands began to turn purple and screamed from the pain both physical and mental.

The Xenos dragged in Gadreel and placed his still limp body on another pedestal similar to hers, and like hers, a glass tube suddenly came down and surrounded his downed body trapping him in it too. The Aliens repeated this several times until all the plinths were full. She recognized Doc on the pillar next to Gadreel and Hannoya on the one after that. Though her attention was taken again when the last person they dragged in was her husband. He was clearly doing worse from the purple color his usually pale face now had. And she yelled at the Filthy Xenos to get a Medicae for him anything or some medicine anything would do for her. The Xenos ignored her whether it was from a lack of understanding or simple indifference she couldn't tell. After her husband was placed on the plinth the pedestals began to rise, to start with hers and then the Sergeants and on it went until just as she reached the ceiling and she saw her husband's pillar begin to rise. When the tube made it to the top she was blinded by the sheer amount of light she was showered in.

* * *

Slave Exhibition...

Declus was about ready to stand up and start shooting Batarians when the first Mankind came up from the floor. It looked like an Asari, though with a full head of hair and tan-colored skin. She was covered in a sleeveless dirty white shirt and ragged shorts both clearly having been used by hundreds of different slaves and they were horribly ripped and stained with fresh blood now. Her hands too were covered in fresh blood and she seemed horribly distraught from the tears clearly streaking down her blood and dirt-covered face. Then the next human. They were covered in blood-stained fur and were passed out on the plinth meant to show them off. They looked so strange entirely covered in fur and like the Mankind woman, they were covered only by cheap rags. He didn't pay attention to the announcer as he stared at the humans all in varying horrible conditions. Then an Asari Maiden came up and he had to hold down Nira and stop her from using her biotics on the announcer, who was leering at the young maiden. The same happened only in reverse when a Turian Female that came from the floor with Declus almost shooting the spineless creature. Then came the last human and they both felt sorrow for him, he was covered in wounds and bruises and dragging in ragged breaths every now and then. The horribly hurt human was the last in the exhibition and with that, both the Spectre and C-sec officer made to leave to report back. That is they would have left if it wasn't for what happened next.

_Crash_

Suddenly the glass dome was destroyed and in the shards came 5 behemoths of steel. One had what looked like a Gatling gun attached to his right arm and a giant fist in the left, the fist glowing an eerie blue. Another carried two dual barreled bulky looking assault rifles in each hand both cutting a bloody swath in the Batarian soldiers. Two carried full-blown shields and swords! Though the swords glowed like the first guy's fist, and then the last giant carried a blue glowing pistol and a chainsaw thing on his wrist with a mechanical arm on his back. All but the last one were dressed in blood red suits of hulking armor, with the symbol of a black-winged teardrop. The last giant was dressed with the same symbol though he was red instead of black and his armor was pristine white without the slightest blemish upon the steel. The four red giants began slaughtering the panicking clientele and spectators all the same. While the four slaughtered the white behemoth went straight for the main exhibit. When he reached the horribly wounded man he smashed the glass like it was hardly even there and picked up the man and a green scanner passed over the man coddled in the giant's arms. The giant then set him down with the most care that Declus had ever seen and began working on the man. While all this was happening Nira was trying to get Declus's attention, she ultimately had to punch him to make him notice her. She whispered, "Really Dec what have you gotten me into this time? These things are bloody terminators, the guards died in like two fekking seconds!" She turned to the door and crept towards it while doing so she said to Declus, who was following her now. "We need to get out of here unless we want those mechs to kill us too." speaking of the mechs Declus turned and began walking backward so he could see what they were doing.

He saw the white giant still pining over the hurt man though now the other glass containers were all open, with the exception of the Maiden and the Turian who were both cowering in their tubes from the behemoths. Speaking of the other goliaths they had just about finished with the last Batarians, they mostly seemed to be ignoring the Turians in the audience, at least if they ran away fast enough. So it was to his shock when the two sword-wielding giants turned on a dime and began heading straight for them. The reason became obvious when the door burst open and a dozen Batarian SUI's burst through the door. Declus and Nira had luckily ducked out of the way before the two walking wrecking balls went through the Batarians like they were barely even there. The two giants returned, their armor only slightly dented and the paint chipped from the guard's guns. After the giants had walked away from Declus and Nira's cover they bolted for the door running past the wasted Batarians and running straight through the corridors. Now that he had seen those monstrosities the crappy scary artwork barely even registered in his mind as he sprinted next to Nira. When they made it outside they were utterly shocked by what they saw, more than 50 of those behemoths were walking around the Central Plaza, with hundreds of dead Batarians littering the floor. Declus reached for his omnitool and summoned his ship to come and pick him and Nira up ASAP. After that was done he ducked behind a bench pulling Nira with him saying to her. "All we have to do now is wait until my ship arrives and then we can get out of here."

She rolled her eyes and said back. "Somehow I doubt it will be that simple."

* * *

Batarian Exhibit Area...

Apothecary Baraqiel of the first company was crouched over the dying man and had begun the task of saving his life from severe internal bleeding caused by a ruptured spleen during his torture at the hands of these Batarians. His scanner picked up an irregular heartbeat and discovered a pneumothorax of his left lung after being pierced by a shattered rib. That was when he used his plasma pistol to free the other mortals from their glass tubes. But the Xenos he left to cower in fear of him, for he cared not what happened to them. All he cared about at that moment was saving this man's life. After freeing the others he set to stop the internal and external bleeding. First, Baraqiel took cleansed the deeper cuts followed by the lesser cuts. Then he tore the man's clothes to be used as bandages to bind the external wounds. This left the man truly in ragged and ruined clothes. After that came the seemingly impossible task of stopping the internal bleeding right there in the exhibition hall amidst the chaos. At this point, a distraught woman ran up and began clutching the man's face whispering urgently words of comfort into his ear. She turned and asked, "What is wrong with him?" Baraqiel gave her a brief diagnosis and she became even more distraught, though another one of the mortals, a man in ragged useless clothes, he had freed came up and grabbed her. He pulled her away and began to try and calm her telling her all would be fine and that the Apothecary knew what he was doing. The man would live if Baraqiel had anything to say about it. First, he made an incision on his left upper torso and began the process of cauterizing the spleen. It took the Apothecary longer than it should have to do it but he was being extra cautious with this mortal. After all, if the desperate loved one was correct in saying he was of Baal that would mean this man was of the same blood as Baraqiel, and the Legion, so he would take extra precautions with this mortal's life. Baraqiel ran the plasma cutter laterally across the lacerations upon the spleen, he continued this process a total of four times. After the spleen was dealt with came the pressing issue of the man's lung. Baraqiel quickly dealt with and cleansed the wounded areas. After that, he inserted a chest tube and began the process of reinflating the lung. During his impromptu surgery, he heard a ship pass overhead, but he paid no mind, focusing on saving the mortal more than the worries for his brothers. He heard chatter over the vox but he ignored it until his task was done, giving the mortal his undivided attention.

After the mortals, life was saved he moved onto the other captives. He noted the mortal medicae had already dealt with the others cuts and scraps and was currently helping calm a mortal adolescent. The Apothecary began treating the Beastmen, who he had to give enough painkillers to kill a regular man and stopped his severe cuts from becoming infected, set his arm back into place, though the man let out quite the roar at the pain. He returned to the downed man who had regained consciousness but was still in a lot of pain, though he seemed happy to be in the arms of his wife. Baraqiel gave him painkillers and an injection of stimulants to help him stay awake and then rounded on the Xenos still trapped and Baraqiel weighed their injuries. Both would live he deduced and neither was in a great deal of pain, so he proceeded to call his brothers over and inquired of them what to do with the other Xenos. True they had not yet raised a hand against Mankind, but they were Xenos, they were supposed to be abominations, but the Primarch had deemed some to not truly be monsters in need of slaying. So, in the end, they determined to spare the Xenos and in due time return them to their people. Baraqiel's brother Caphriel was the one to free the Xenos, though both clearly thought he meant to kill them. After calming the Xenos enough the squad checked in. The mission had been a marvelous success, but one ship had been able to escape. Once done checking in the squad called upon a thunderhawk to pick up the mortals. They, of course, stayed with them until the shuttle arrived and only departed once the ship was safely in orbit. After, the squad teleported back to the ship with the remainder of the Protectors the famed first company of the Blood Angels.

* * *

The Logasiri Sector Near the Mass Relay Aboard The Frigate The _Empress..._

Declus was thoroughly shocked about the events of the last 24 hours. Not only had he been deemed important enough to know of a new race before it was made public, but he had been assigned to learn about the aliens from the slaves the Batarians possessed. After making planetfall he had been witness to their military might, both on the ground and in space after seeing the Mankind's willingness to kill those that cross them.

Now Declus sat in his command chair readying a report for the council. The Bridge of the _Empress _was spotless and sterile just the way Declus liked it, all things had their place and were promptly put there. The ship was a pristine white with dark crimson highlights the crew wore white and crimson uniforms just like their ship. She was a fast ship, it was one of the many things Declus loved about her, just fast enough to escape the massive fleet of 'Super Dreadnoughts' luckily. Declus was waiting for more orders from the Council, while Nira had retreated to her personal chamber for some rest, she had had enough adventures for the day she had said. The orders were less than expected, Declus was to continue to observe the humans and follow them to wherever they went. As a sub-objective, he was to intercept their transmissions and therein lied a problem. His ship wasn't a stealth frigate and the council knew this yet they had still assigned him something suiting the STG. This had annoyed him but he was a good Spectre so he would do as he was bid by the Council.

Declus spent the next four hours slowly moving closer to the human fleet until finally, he could begin to hear their transmissions, most were simple orders for orientation and placement of secured assets. Then he found the captain's transmissions he was constantly ordering the movement of armaments for some reason, and he said something that severely worried Declus. Something called a ''Tectonic Bombs'' and to have one of the cruisers, the _Chalice,_ to load five onto several of their 'Thunderhawks' and to set them on certain coordinates upon Logasiri these points seemed completely random to Declus but then again not much these aliens did made any sense to him. After another three hours of nothing else, Declus began drifting off almost falling asleep several times in his seat. It was around this time that Nira came to the bridge and luckily for Declus she brought him some stimulants made for Turians. Nira had known he would need them after the 'double shift' he was pulling. It was right after Declus had taken his first swig of stimulant the human Captain began to speak through a public channel and said. "Attention Xenos of the world of Logasiri." the transmission stopped for a second and repeated several times until after 2 minutes of looping it continued. What it said made Declus and Nira's blood run cold. "By the order of his majesty, the Emperor of Mankind and the Noble Lord Commander the Xenos held world of Logasiri is to be subject to Exterminatus by tectonic destabilization." The message completed after that and left the bridge of the _Empress _in deathly silence. Declus couldn't believe that any species could truly slaughter a planet, let alone would destroy one. But he was sorely mistaken, for the next hour, there was a rush of spaceships fleeing from the doomed world. Most were shot down and destroyed, but strangely enough, some though the Humans let make a getaway. Declus took note the ships they let go varied in type wildly in class and were usually flown aimlessly indicating civilians at the helm. Then hundreds of human ships descended to the world and after another hour or so the shuttles returned to the Human fleet.

Then it happened the Human fleet took up positions around Their flagship and turned away from Logasiri. When these 'Tectonic Bombs' went off Logasiri's crust cracked and buckled with massive spurts of magma streaking the skies. Declus could see the capital of Logasiri itself be consumed by a tidal wave of magma at least a kilometer in height. Then as if the planets very core had exploded the world of Logasiri shattered into pieces. With their task done the Imperial Fleet headed straight to the edge of the system. Once at the edge, the Human fleet summoned these vortexes that made reality itself bleed, causing stars to smear together into bizarre unknown shapes. Declus almost swore he heard whispers at the edge of his perceptible hearing, promising him station, money, and power Declus forced these strange whispers to the back of his mind so he could continue to watch the Imperials leave. Then the ships and the portals were suddenly gone, one second there and in the span of the next the hulking ships were dragged into the maw of the purple storms and then both the fleet and portal were gone. The bridge of the _Empress _was silent for another few moments before Nira broke the silence with a blunt response. "Holy sh-."

* * *

Aboard _The_ _Violet Spectre _in the Warp in transit back to Pioter…

Ferk was still perplexed and astonished by the 'Warp travel' that Humans used, and how insanely fast it was, of course, nowhere near as fast as a Mass Relay, but nothing was as fast as those, at least as far as Ferk knew. Ferk was in the Hangar Bay of _The Violet Spectre _he sat on the ramp of the _Crucible _peering at all the strange machines and men in red robes. Ferk got up and walked back inside his decoy ship it and into its small cargo bay. The bay had held over 50 crates full of liberated Imperial possessions ranging from clothes to tools. The Imperials had been thorough in their reacquisition of what was taken from them. They had been even more thorough though in saving innocents from Logasiri mainly the Turians, Asari, and Quarian slaves forced to work there.

Ferk was about to head to the bridge of the _Crucible _when he heard the unmistakable sound of Astartes boots clanging against metal. Ferk straightened and turned around heading for the ramp again. Once he was to the ramp he was welcomed by 6 Astartes in the 'Terminator' armor. None had their guns aimed at him but Ferk knew that could change faster than he could blink. All wore blood-red armor ornately decorated yet despite the smell of gunpowder coming off them they're suits were pristine as if no battle had been fought, not a single piece of ornamentation was out of place. One stood out among the rest he wore a golden helmet were the rest wore red and his armor was wrought in a different pattern than the other 'Terminators'. Ferk continued down the ramp, doing his best not to shrink under their unearthly gaze, he did alright for himself. But when Ferk made it to the base of the ramp the golden masked Astartes spoke to him his voice entirely kind and generous. "Hello Kenne, if you would follow us we are in need of your assistance calming the mortals we saved from the Xenos World.

Ferk quickly nodded and said. "Why of course." And the squad of Astartes suddenly formed up around Ferk making him feel like the safest man in the galaxy at that moment. The squad leader took the head and set off toward the _Violet Spectre's _main hanger and away from the axillary bay. The next however many minutes went by slowly for Ferk. All he had to look at was the Adamantium warriors everything else outside of them was obscured by their bulk and tight formation around him. After what felt like hours they arrived at the main hangar and he could hear shouting from the other side of the bay. When his escorts eventually stopped he was being deafened by the sheer amount of yelling, Turians barking out about the hierarchy and how it would respond to its citizens being treated in such a way. While the humans unable to understand the Turians caused them to be on edge and they were being pushed ever closer to crossing the line. The Asari were begging for order and peace between the two groups but the humans took that as egging on the Turians, still unable to understand them. Something had to be done or there was going to be blood and lots of it.

The lead Astartes gently took Ferk to a podium set aside from the raging mob and took him up upon it. Ferk instantly felt hundreds of eyes settle upon him as he stood behind the podium. Ferk went pale and almost collapsed from fear, but he was steadied by the golden helmed Astartes who seeing his weariness said kindly to him. "You can talk with them Ferk and they shall listen. And if you wish I could help you by telling you what to say."

Ferk gained some of his nerves back and said. "Thank you, Sir. I'll definitely take the help. Also If you could please help me get them to listen." Ferk had to shout so he could hear himself over the crowd, who seemed to be getting louder since the appearance of the giants and Ferk.

The Space Marine nodded and straightened up and roared out. "Silence!" His voice was both elegant and terrifying. The roar cut through the shouts like a sword through cloth and suddenly the room was silent except for the sound of the ship making safe passage through the Warp. The massive warrior then turned back to Ferk and said in a whisper that only Ferk could hear. "Now they are ready to hear you, Ferk." He turned back to the crowd and straightened.

Ferk nodded in thanks to the giant and turned to the podium. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat and working to fight his stutter. When he was as collected as he could get himself he started speaking into the microphone. "Hello if you all could calm yourselves we can get through this, and you will all be able to get back to your people and homes."

A Batarian in the audience jumped up and shouted out at that walk slowly through the crowd and toward the podium. "These monsters destroyed my home, and you helped them, YOU TRAIT-!" the man suddenly was on the ground convulsing from a piece of metal protruding from his neck. A guard had shot him with his Webber Gun the guard was instantly the subject of a tie raid of insults and threats from all the assembled aliens.

The crowd seemed ready to take up their riot again, but that idea was instantly squashed by the next roar from the Golden Terminator. "I SAID SILENCE!" His armor gleamed as he roared, making him look like an angel casting back the darkness. He turned to Ferk after and nodded to him to continue.

Ferk straightened up again and continued. "If you are obedient and forthcoming with what we… I mean they ask you will be treated fairly. I would ask all of you to be patient, especially those who are injured, I promise medical personnel will be around shortly to assist you. Please remain agreeable and you will be returned home."

A Turian stood up and said. "And if we aren't willing to bow to these monsters?"

Ferk looked to the Golden Warrior and said the question back to him and the gentle giant said back to the standing Xeno. "Tell them the truth, they will be forced and if they still fight then they shall die."

Ferk gulped and repeated what was said. "Then you will be forced to comply, and if you continue to resist, you will be… dealt with."

The Turian nodded as if he had just had a thought proven right and sat back down.

Ferk said after the man sat. "Any other questions at this time?"

An Asari stood now her arm was bleeding with a compliance collar around her neck and she looked somewhat distraught. "Do you know where my daughter could have ended up. She was in the Slave Markets with our owner when their," She said pointing to the Golden Warrior next to Ferk, "Attack happened could she have been taken from there?"

Ferk looked to the Golden Warrior, he, in turn, looked at Ferk. Ferk asked the Astartes the question in so that he may understand it, for the Imperials machines could only translate Batarian, at least for the meantime and he answered in a well mannered and even voice. "We would not know yet, but we can find out if she is within any of our other ships or hangars once we arrive back to Pioter."

"They will check when we get back to their system. She could have been taken to one of the other ships, there are well over 30 in the fleet at this point in time all very large with their own hangar bays." Repeated Ferk

The Asari mother sat back down and another Turian stood up and asked stone-faced and unafraid. "So, you their slave or something you Batarian scumbag? And if you are, are they gonna make us slaves just as your people did?"

Ferk got somewhat deflated at the comment and asked himself, '_am I really their slave, the Lord Commander told me I was a servant, not a slave but I am stuck here.' _He pushed away from the thought and relayed some of what he said to the Golden Warrior.

The Golden Warrior then said back earnestly and honestly. "No they are not slaves, they are guests. They have my word as the Legion Master that they are not slaves and that we do intend on sending them home after our questioning is done and examinations have been completed."

Ferk was instantly nervous upon finding out his 'friend' was the Legion Master, he had already heard tales told by the crew of his deeds and honors. The man was a legend to humanity like their Primarch was. Ferk felt strange knowing this much of the humans but put that aside. Ferk felt very self-conscious after finding that out, but somehow it also reassured him in a way as well as scared him. That a man of his station would be kind to someone like Ferk made him feel a bit of pride and no small amount of loyalty to the giant man. But back to doing as he was bid Ferk turned back to the audience and said in as confident a voice as he could muster. "You are not slaves, none of you are, the Legion Master," said motioning to the aforementioned man, "Gives his word that you all will be returned home, everyone, in due time. The only thing you have to do to go home is to talk with Mankind and let them have an examination of our individual physiology. We are just as alien to them as they are to us, they just simply wish to know who and what we are. If we do this then they have promised to take us back to our homes. Now any other questions as of now?"

An Asari Maiden stood up and asked nervously. "How invasive of examinations will there be?"

Ferk turned back to Raldoron and repeated the question. Raldoron nodded in thanks to Ferk then said to the Maiden in a kind voice. "Only simple scans, Little One. We may do more in-depth examinations, but those would only be for adults of your races and even then only if our scanners cannot do the job, which is highly unlikely."

Ferk repeated what he said and the Asari sat back down somewhat reassured. Ferk then asked for other questions. The next person to stand up was a Quarian. Dressed in her enviro-suit that protected her from the bacteria and germs around her. They must have been young from the way they sprang up from the floor, or at least lively. She was blunt and to the point with her question. "What kind of suits are those, what are they made of and where can I get one? Next question what are they, the giant guys, they clearly aren't people, no ones that big, so what are they mechs, robots, or... Oh, are they Cyborgs, that would be crazy to meet a race with cyborgs." She said it all in the span of 6 universal seconds.

It took Ferk a minute to completely process all she had said. When he repeated it he wasn't even sure he said all that she had mentioned in her moment of questioning. Raldoron gave a deep chuckle at the end of what Ferk told him and said back, facing the Quarian. "I can't exactly tell you all of what you asked, secrets and all that, but my armor is made of two very durable materials that my people call Adamantium and Ceramite. Some of the armors are made out of an even stronger material called Auramite, though that is far rarer. The suits are called Power Armor, Young One, and I don't believe you would fit in one made for my kind but maybe one of the far smaller patterns would fit you. For what they are, that is simple they are all-purpose environmental protection suits as well as our people's greatest armor and personal defense aside from personal shields. And lastly, you are partially correct we Astartes are not entirely still human, we are called to be our people's bulwark against terror. And I am in no mech it is simply Tactical Dreadnought Armor. Neither am I a man of iron, but the servitor comparison is not entirely off, though we are truly far different than those now outmoded and useless, mindless, machines, but we do have synthetic pieces in us. Though Tech-Priests are far closer to their creations than we Astartes." he turned back to Ferk and nodded in completion.

Ferk told the Quarian and she digested the information quickly, as her race was known to do, and asked more questions. "What is an Astartes, is that like a subspecies of humans or is it another alien race entirely? As well where are you guys even from? Are you guys nomads like us Quarians? Is that why your ships are so big, do they hold your people?

Ferk was unsure if he should continue to let the Quarian ask questions. But Raldoron nodded for him to continue and translate for him. So Ferk translated and Raldoron replied kindly even then his voice echoed in the massive chamber. "We Astartes were human once, but we sacrificed our humanity for the betterment of our people so that others may live in peace and prosperity. We fight the darkness so that others don't have to. And to your second question, no, we still have a homeworld and many others that we have colonized through the millennia, our homeworld is called Terra. Our ships are so large because we need them to be they carry great loads and cargos that need the most protection available. But some people live on ships and many of our people were even born on ships." Ferk as always translated.

The Quarian took in this information and said with a hint of compassion. "I'm sorry you had to pay such a price for your people." And with that, she sat down.

Ferk told Raldoron and he said, "Thank you for your condolences, but I knew the price I would pay and I paid it willingly." Ferk then told the crowd his response. The crowd murmured to themselves for a moment before returning to silence. Ferk heard the sound of metal next to him and looked over. Raldoron was listening to his comms and talking back, though the voice was muffled by the helmet, especially with the speaker off, so Ferk couldn't understand him.

When Raldoron was done he turned the speaker back on and declared. "Refreshments and the medicaes have arrived." Ferk eagerly translated it to the crowd and a sigh of relief ran out of the assembled host.

Ferk could now see from the podium the line of Medical personnel on their way some pushing carts full of towels, medical supplies, and tools, while some carried bags with a Red Cross on them and some with a fleur de lis. The latter ones were dresses strangely enough in heavy armor as if ready for battle some even wearing gas masks upon their faces. Then following behind came servants carrying and pushing trays of food ranging from meat to fruits.

When the groups arrived the guards moved to let them pass. Now help for the 'refugees' had finally arrived and they were grateful. The crowd was quickly taken care of and Dextrose Protein food was also eventually found for the Quarians and Turians. With that, all wrapped up Raldoron lead Ferk off the podium and the other 5 Terminators formed up around them as they walked the footsteps of the Astartes were heavy and loud. The group headed back to the auxiliary hanger to lead Ferk back to his _new_ ship.

* * *

Thank you for reading and have a lovely day. And a big thanks to henri9897 and Toraach for proof-reading this for me!


	9. Chapter 7

First Contact With An Angel

Hey thought I'd just take the time to clear some stuff up that people seem to be misconstrued. As I stated in the first real chapter the Space Marines and Imperium as a whole are far more _forgiving_ I guess is the only word. They aren't as Xenophobic but they still dislike Xenos, they just don't despise them. They are more "live and let live" as in, if the Xenos don't bother us we won't bother them. So because of this, they are willing to save some Xenos who haven't done anything to them.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**The Serpent Nebula**

**Widow System**

Aboard the _Destiny's Ascension _upon the Citadel's main docking bay…

The Council received the news of Logasiri's fate right when the _Destiny's Ascension _was about to take off with Tevos and the fleet to the 314 Relay. When they learned of this the Councilors for the longest time were left speechless. Only truly regaining themselves sometime after, when the refugees began to pour into the Citadel most having been freed slaves. All of them spoke of monstrous warriors covered in bloody red armor. These warriors were always described as monstrous, savage, and larger than any known species, they even outsized the Krogan and Yahg considerably if the refugees were to be believed. They were also described by some as vengeful angels of death. Ultimately what was discerned was that the humans slaughtered the slave masters and freed the enslaved and left them to escape after. Then soon after the slaves escaped the human's afterword cast a death sentence on the planet and subsequently destroyed the world after that. Then just like that the humans left and disappeared into wormholes that they could create at will.

The Council had called an emergency meeting upon hearing this all and now were in mid-session when the captain of the _Destiny's Ascension _Matriarch Lidanya was requested to join them in deliberations on what to do next. When Lidanya arrived at the remarkable Council Chambers within the Presidium. The artwork was excellent and masterfully done, crafted and painted by the best of the Citadel's artists. There was a painting of the heroic actions of the Citadel races fighting the dreaded Rachni. Upon the other wall was a painting of the founding of the Council, with an Asari and Salarian embracing one another in an act of friendship and union between the two races.

When Lidanya entered the Chamber proper she was ushered into a massive room with two levels, a balcony, and the main floor. On the other side of the room stood the three Councilors all watching Lidanya. Behind the Councilors were the three beautiful red and orange leaved trees accented by the blue window to the back of them. The Councilors though looked anything but lovely like the scenery behind them. Valern looked the worst his eyes were bulging from his head, even more than usual, and his robe was dirty and stained with a spilled stimulant drink. His hood now lay at his shoulders giving him a strange new look. Sparatus was also in robes, though his were clearly for resting, they were extremely wrinkled and worn looking. Then his neck had multiple bulging veins and his eyes were bloodshot and partially closed as if sleep was still trying to take the Turian. He carried a cup of stimulants in one hand and in the other was a sleeve of nutrient paste, clearly, his breakfast Lidanya noted and continued on to the last Councilor. Tevos was the most put together and collected of the three, her robes were clean and decorated with her diplomatic honors. The robes had clearly been pressed recently because there were no wrinkles on them. Then her face, it was clean and unmarked by too much worry, though Lidanya clearly saw it as a facade and that the Asari was clearly nervous.

Sparatus was the one to welcome Lidanya, his voice was hoarse and rougher than usual, and the flagging sound in his voice was now extra exaggerated. "Hello there Captain." He gave a quick salute and continued. "We have asked you here to speak with you on the important matter of the ever-evolving human… situation. So far we have been unable to decide on what is the best thing to do, whether that be to continue attempting to make peaceful contact with this species, to ignore them, if that is at all possible, and or fight them if we must come to... the defense of the Batarians." He said the last part with a sigh of exasperation and annoyance. He then motioned for the Salarian to continue for him.

The Counselor nodded and said to Lidanya, "We are currently one for each option. I have sided with the Batarians saying that they do not deserve what the humans have done to them. Tevos is of the opinion that we should continue attempts at relations. Then Sparatus has sided that we should let the humans do what they will to the Batarians and prepare to deal with the aftermath." The Salarian sighed and motioned to the Captain for her to speak. He then asked, "What is your opinion on the matter Captain?"

Lidanya straightened and spoke clearly to the assembled Councilors. "I believe we need to learn all we can on these humans and see if we can't speak with them on peaceful terms." She stated not only her belief but the belief of the Asari Republic. She then bowed her head in completion and took a respectful step back.

Tevos was next to speak. "I believe we need to do as she said, we need to speak with humanity, for all we know they could be the true defenders and that they are only doing what they deem as necessary." Tevos could relate to doing whatever it took to safeguard her people, she had decided in favor of the Asari Republic on multiple occasions over what the other races believed relevant. So in this matter, she would side with the people like her.

Sparatus was the next to speak. "I believe that the Captain is probably right, as is Tevos, I believe it is pertinent that we speak with these new aliens and learn what we can from them before we rush to war with them. Though I still believe we need to distance ourselves from the Batarians before we do speak with them."

Lidanya was surprised to hear the Turian agree with her opinion on the subject, but she took it in stride and quickly nodded back to him in thanks. Though the Salarian still wasn't convinced and he made that quite apparent with what he spoke next. "It doesn't change the fact that they committed Mass Bloody Genocide! That directly goes against everything the Citadel stands for! I mean, how can we stand with a nation that is so willing to do such a horrible thing to the innocent? Where are our morals in that if we just treat with such barbarians because we fear them a little?" Now Valern's eyes were even more bloodshot than before. He seemed ready to scream, knowing that he wasn't truly changing the other Councilor's minds and that he had lost.

Tevos was the one to try and calm him, with her natural diplomatic skill. "We understand your miss givings about talking with the humans, but we only wish to try and see things from their side, for all we know this could be their initial first contact with other intelligent life, or maybe they believe us to be invaders and are doing what they see is necessary to defend themselves. As well they let the slaves run away from Logasiri and they didn't shoot them down in their escape, that must account for something? Doesn't it Valern?" She Asked pointedly, to which Valern simply crossed his arms and sighed, then after a few moments he nodded in agreement.

Valern then said, "Fine, we will continue to try and speak with these Humans, but know that this goes against everything the council is supposed to stand for, treating with monsters. It will be the Rachni war all over again."

Tevos simply bowed and said, "Thank you for your opinion Valern, but I have to respectfully disagree with you. It is the Citadel's Mandate to bring all factions to the table in such situations as these. And I'm sure these 'Barbarians' may have their own side to the story that would make them look far less like the aggressors in this war. After all, we've only truly, thus far, heard from the Batarians and what little we've intercepted from the Humans transmissions."

Valern harrumphed but kept quiet. He remained silent for the whole meeting only speaking when directly spoken to and only in short and brief remarks. Ultimately the plan was set. Councilor Tevos would go with the Diplomatic Fleet as the ambassador. With the _Destiny's Ascension _accompany the Diplomatic fleet and at as the flagship of all operations for the time being. They would head through the 314 Relay with the fleet and try and meet with the humans on the other side. Three Turian fleets would be waiting in reserve on the other side of the Relay should things go arise they would extract the _Destiny's Ascension _from the area. Then they would immediately head back to the Citadel to report on the potential new threat and their capabilities. The plan was agreed upon by all present, though to some begrudgingly and it was set into motion.

* * *

**Imperial World**

**Classification: Agricultural World**

**Designation: Pioter**

**Segmentum: Ultima**

**Sector: Potra**

Aboard the _Violet Spectre's, _Emperor pattern Battlecruiser, main medicae district…

Saberina awoke at his side. Her husband was still asleep, now he had gone through, since their arrival on the _Violet Spectre, _six operations and two surgeries, all just to get his chest back into working order. The Apothecary had done a great job, but Saberina's Husband had endured so much punishment and wounds that so much more still needed to be done. At least she was content in knowing he was out of the woods and would live. According to the Chiurgeon, he would make a full recovery, it would take about a month for the bones to heal, eight months for the lungs to fully heal and another six for his body to become accustomed to the artificial ribs he now possessed.

Saberina was brought out of her thoughts of her husband's well being by someone approaching from behind her. When Saberina noticed the noise she spun around and was welcomed to the sight of an emblazoned golden Aquila upon a blood-red chest plate. She took two quick steps back to fully see the giant before her and looked them up and down as fast as she could. They were an Astarte covered in paladin pattern Terminator armor they possessed a sheathed power sword on their right hip and a storm shield in the left hand. The marine slammed his fist into his chest plate in greeting and bowed his head. The room was deathly quiet for a moment as Saberina turned off her fight or flight response from first seeing the Legionary. The room was so silent that Saberina could hear the whir of the Astartes armor and the hum of his storm shield.

Once Saberina had collected herself from the fright of the silent Marine she noticed her throat was parched. She hadn't had anything to drink for… Saberina couldn't remember the last time she had drank something but she pushed that aside and spoke to the marine. Her voice cracked but she didn't care. "My Lord, do you have an order for me." In the end, she returned the gesture from the marine. When her fist hit her chest she coughed, she had hit near a broken rib that was still being healed. The marine waited for her to regain her composure before speaking, his gaze from behind his helmet never wavering, but she didn't feel judged by them, just simply observed.

His voice was soothing and graceful, it was the voice of a natural-born singer, their voice was accented with the old nobility of Terra. "Hello Madam Saberina, I have come to guide you to the main Hangar, someone has come to meet you there."

Saberina's back straightened on impulse and she said now in a purely military tone. She felt a hint of dread at thinking of some imperial bureaucrat coming to see her, she even thought it could be the Planetary Governor. "Who wishes to see me, My Lord?"

He raised his hand in a gesture for her to relax and spoke with what sounded like a smile upon his lips. "He said to tell you that "You were the Imperial Fire Drake." He said you would understand that."

Saberina instantly felt a naught form in her gut as nervousness replaced dread. She remembered well who had called her that, the Primarch of the Blood Angels Legion, the Lord Commander of the Imperium, and son of the Emperor, Sanguinius himself. Saberina instantly felt horribly self-conscious of what she was wearing, she would have felt underdressed meeting a Primarch in a Ballroom Gown, let alone in Xenos rags that she still wore. She instantly Asked fueled by embarrassment. "Is it possible I change into something… nice to meet the Lord Commander?"

The Angel nodded his head in assent and said, "Follow me, Madam."

The Astartes made to turn but was interrupted by Saberina quickly asked. "Will I be able to be here for when he wakes up?"

The Space Marine never turned around but said over his shoulder. "If we hurry. You should." He then turned and walked out of the room and down the central aisle of the Hospital wing, Saberina followed close behind the giant she gave one last look back at her still comatose love in the little room. They walked fast through the corridors and making methodical progress to Saberina's given chambers. Once there the Legionary opened the door for her, he then stood guard over the room as she entered the antechamber.

The room was about 5 meters by 6 meters in dimensions and a ceiling tall enough for an Astartes. Inside the room was quaint, decently sized for an officer of Saberina's rank along the walls were fine tapestries of old battles. the far wall painting was of the now ancient unification wars for Terra. The painting depicted the heroics of the Proto-Astartes that would one day become the Legions. The Pre-Legion that was depicted was the old Dusk Raiders.

Their Legion even now was still in tatters, torn apart by their Primarchs betrayal. Even now their Legion couldn't even boast a full Company, their reputation so tainted by Mortarian's betrayal no more nobleman's sons wished to join the Legion for fear of being tainted by the perceived corruption of the Dusk Raiders. They had, in an attempt to rekindle old favor, changed their names back from the Death Guard to be the Dusk Raiders but that hadn't done enough though. Even with Nathaniel Garro as Legion Master they still couldn't prove that they were an honorable Legion. Though Saberina had heard not that long ago that the Dusk Raiders had been made Malcador the Sigillite's personal guards and informants. Saberina herself didn't know what to think of the 14th Legion they had proved many times during the Rebellion that they were loyal beyond a doubt. But she still felt a part of her feeling hatred towards them for their brethren's betrayal of the Imperium and then their slaughtering of the innocent.

Ultimately she put this all aside and went to the wardrobe and quickly picked out an officer's ceremonial uniform. The clothes all fit her they had been specially made to. When Officers come aboard voidships, especially in such situations like hers, they were given a compliment of clothes in their exact size as a gift and a sign of good faith from the ship's captain. It was an old tradition, but Saberina was more than grateful for it now.

The suit had been finely pressed and was without any wrinkles. Saberina quickly put on the uniform and looked at herself in the mirror. The main suit was a green military trench coat, with buttons on the far side of the chest. Across Saberina's heart was a silver Aquila. There were silver cloth epaulettes on both shoulders with flowing tassels. She quickly tied a finely decorated leather belt to her waist, the buckle was as always an Aquila. Saberina tied her worn holster that held her trusty Volkite Serpentina, it never left her side now, even though she knew they were home and that two full Legions stood in between her and the Scum. She didn't care she would take every precaution possible to keep herself and her love safe, especially now. Then for her legs, she grabbed a pair of officer's standard issue tan pants they had been pressed as well so they looked somewhat professional, which was at least a plus. Saberina would have to thank the Captain for his diligence in seeing to his guests. Finally, for footwear, she grabbed a pair of high rise boots that were exquisitely polished.

After strapping the shoes in place you moved quickly to the door. When it opened, she was ushered into the sight of the Paladins left pauldron. The Astartes was so large that their pauldron and arm took up ⅓ of the doorway. The Legionary quickly moved the very millisecond the door opened, so ultimately he wasn't in the way for long. When he turned around he looked at her for a second before saying. "Now we need to get you some food and something to drink, Madam." He turned on a dime and walked back down the corridor, not waiting for a reply. Saberina simply shook her head and followed behind the giant.

They made it quickly to one of the ship's mess halls. She ate as quickly as she could, because of this and her companion, mainly the latter reason, she had the attention of the majority of the mess halls occupants. Saberina paid them no mind as she quickly ate the food and drank massive amounts of water and recaff.

Once Saberina was done the Marine spoke to her again his voice never breaking the singsong sound. "If we could now take our leave to the main hangar bay, the Primarch had other activities to perform, but I have been informed that he is now awaiting your arrival, Madam."

Saberina nodded gulped down her last cup of recaff and standing up grabbing her food tray she quickly dumped the trash into the incinerator and placed the tray aside to be reused. While Saberina did that the Astartes walked to the main door where he waited for her to reach him. They quickly departed after that and headed straight for the main hangar.

It took them a few minutes to reach the hangar. They took the ship's main tram to head to their destination were it dropped them off. The Paladin quickly lead her out of the tram and they began walking through the hangar. They were about halfway through the enormous chamber when Saberina saw him, the Great Angel. He stood surrounded by a squad of Sanguinary Guards all encased in masterfully crafted Artificer Armor. Sanguinius himself was clothed not for war but for Celebration. He was dressed in a beautiful, ornate, and pure white suit, the suit was almost as white as his wings it was so clean. It was made to fit the massive frame of the Primarch. The main body of the suit coat was blank, no medals or honors were presented upon it. Despite the lack of medals it was still finely decorated with an image of the Terra and Baal rotating around one another. The image was emblazoned on the breast pocket, with Terra glowing grey and Baal a deep crimson.

The Angel seemed to sense them and turned to face them as they approached. His face was thoughtful yet with a constant hint of sorrow, when he saw Saberina his face changed from thoughtful to cheerful his mouth turning up in a toothy grin, yet the sadness remained. His eyes were the most enthralling thing about the Angel. Saberina had heard the tales and even seen them proven that The Lord Commanders' eyes changed based on his temperament at the time blue when he was content, red when he was enraged and finally purple. Purple was rare to see, it was whispered that when his eyes gleamed purple he was foreseeing the future or talking telepathically. Then the rarest of all to see was golden-white that was said to be when he was in communing with the Emperor, no one truly knew but it was the subject of much debate. Now though, the Angel's eyes were the deepest of ocean blues. Saberina looked into them and swore she could almost see the creatures of Terra's ancient oceans. She was pulled out from looking into Sanguinius's eyes by his voice. When he spoke it was both intimidating and captivating. "The years have been kind to you 'Fire Drake'." He bowed his head in welcome his smile deepening.

Saberina bowed fully back and said upon craning her neck to meet the gaze of the Primarch afterward. "It is good to see you too, My Lord."

The Primarch's smile left him and his sorrow took over for a moment as he said. "I am terribly sorry my forces took so long to get here, and I'm even more distressed to hear about your husband, he is a son of Baal like me I should have been here." Sanguinius then thought, '_It is my duty to protect all of the blood of Baal, I have failed my task, once again.' _He quashed the doubt forming in his mind the instant it was made and continued speaking. "I will send a Librarian with you after we are done here to heal him of his wounds, it is the least I can do for my absence in saving him."

Saberina was left speechless for 3 reasons; the Primarch was already giving her the most premium of care available to him. Sanguinius was sending someone to heal him, which was truly a great honor. But Saberina was instantly put on edge, a Librarian meant Psyker, which meant the warp, this all meant that yes he could be healed far more than before and far faster, but the danger was there of the warp. Though it was true since the New Nikaea Edict, which was the training of all psykers on how to use their powers more effectively and more importantly safely. So the few risks were in truth were rather small if not none existent, but that didn't really ease Saberina's worries to any real degree.

The Primarch must have seen or felt the fear Saberina felt for her husband at that moment because he instantly told her. "I promise you as a Son of The Emperor, nothing shall harm him, if you wish I could order for one of the Thousand Sons that now preside here with us to heal him rather than a Blood Angel. They are far better at the arts of healing. If you also wish I could be there to oversee the healing?" He asked honestly.

His words soothed Saberina's fears but she still asked. "If it is alright with you, My Lord, could you please be present?"

He nodded and said with a smile on his lips. "Of course, I offered it and I meant it." his face took on a more serious note and he spoke. "I did not ask you here only to offer you help sadly, I need to ask you something of you. Will you and your husband, once he's healed of course. If you would be willing to lead a search and rescue mission."

Saberina straightened and clacked her boots together, saluting the Primarch saying her voice with a professional edge. "Of course, My Lord."

Sanguinius nodded his head in thanks and said. "you have my gratitude for this. You will be told of the specifics after we see to your husband. I think it best if we head there now, I will have a Liberian summoned to meet us there." Sanguinius looked to one of his Legionaries and nodded to them to send the message. After a click and a moment of muffled talking the Sanguinary Guard turned back to the Primarch and bowed his head in completion. The Primarch then said to the Guard. "Thank you, Craselus." He turned back to Saberina and said addressing her. "Now we shall head to the Medicae Chamber."

"Thank you, so much, My Lord." Said Saberina, a tear running down her cheek.

Upon seeing the tear the giant being crouched and pulled her close into his embrace. Once there he whispered into her ear. "You are most welcome, My Dear Friend."

After that, the Paladin departed by order of Sanguinius to get back to his other tasks. They then made their way back to the Medicae District, taking the tram once again. When they entered the chamber Saberina was relieved to see it hadn't changed much in her absence. Though it was a far more busy that when she left, the noise filling the room and reverberating from the walls. But when the Chirurgeons, Medicaes, and patients saw the Lord Commander enter they instantly fell silent, all eyes locked on him. Then all those that physically able kneeled before the Primarch, and those that couldn't tried, but some ultimately simply bowing their heads in respect.

Sanguinius quickly raised his hand to becalm them and spoke his voice was commanding yet full of endless compassion. "Rise all of you, I will not force the wounded to bow before me. For all you have sacrificed I should be the one bowing, not you." Slowly the chamber's occupants rose, returning to their take when bid by the Primarch. After that, the group comprised of the Primarch, Saberina, and the 10 Sanguinary Guards made their way to his hospital room.

Within the room was the giant figure of a Librarian at the foot of the bed watching over the injured man like a loyal guard. The Librarian possessed rather sharp features as if he was cut from stone though they were clearly of a younger Astartes. Then his eyes, they glowed a deep and powerful ethereal purple, like the warp itself. The Librarian's armor was clean kept and cobalt blue that gave off a strong gleam even in the dim light of the room. The armory was clean and well-polished, the only armor piece with signs of wear was on the right pauldron, there was a small dent upon its otherwise smooth surface. Upon the right pauldron was the symbol of the Blood Angels. While on the left pauldron was a collection of purity seals. Some were old and yellowed, while one still possessed wet wax clearly having been recently given. Tied to the right hip was an ancient tome of spells, magiks, and other sorceries. The book had pages now looking more brown than yellowed. While on his left hip was a plasma pistol that was maglocked to his armor. Within his right hand he grasped his Force Staff, it seemed to make the air around it crackle as though it was barely being held back ready to strike at a moment's notice and bring the Emperor's psychic warriors wrath.

The antechamber itself was small barely even fitting the Primarch and the Librarian let alone two of the Sanguinary Guard. The room was only truly decorated with painted walls the two far walls to the door were a baby blue. With the other two being a glass window to allow Medicae's walking by to see the patient. The last wall being a bright purple, like most of the ship. The Captain was truly taking the name of his ship to heart, The _Violet Spectre._ Saberina went instantly to the chair next to the bed and began holding her husband's hand. Sanguinius entered slowly and with reverence after her, his head was bowed as he came to the side of the bed coming to a stop next to Saberina. The Room didn't have a high enough ceiling for the Primarch so he had to crouch the entire time. Following after the Primarch came two Sanguinary Guards who then blocked the doorway with their bulk. While the other Sanguinary Guards patrolled the Medicae Chamber.

Sanguinius turned to his son, the Librarian, and spoke his voice both serious and kind. "Are you ready Mkani?"

The Librarian spoke after a moment as if pulling himself back to the moment and said. "I am ready, My Primarch."

The Great Angel then turned to his old friend and said. "Are you ready for Mkani to proceed? The process will heal him I promise."

"Let's get it over with, My Lord." Replied Saberina.

Sanguinius nodded to Mkani for him to begin and the Librarian bowed in accent. He then grabbed and unlocked the tome on his hip. Pulling the book and strapping it open on his left gauntlet he grabbed the Force Staff in both hands. Lightning began cascading up and down the staff. The Librarian closed his eyes for a moment and the room began to smell of raw ozone. Then he opened his eyes again and they now were a pure glowing golden color. He released one hand from the Staff and moved it over the comatose man then moment the Librarian's hand was over the man's chest. He spoke a single word, it sounded like it came from an ancient language. "_Wynya!" When_ it left his lips Mkani's hand projected a pure white light onto the man's chest. Saberina looked at the monitor and saw the monitor begin to show a strange runic language upon it. Saberina expected to hear the usual daemons when these kinds of this happened. But instead of the whispered promises, she heard nothing, instead, she felt peace run through her and her minor pains suddenly all went away. She felt more peaceful than she had since the attack, she felt her worries vanish for a moment and relaxation took her in its warm embrace.

Then as soon as it had come the relaxation was gone and the monitor turned off symbols vanishing. The Librarian retracted his hand back to his Force Staff where he leaned upon it somewhat. His armor was giving off steam and so was his hair now. It was then that Saberina noticed the layer of frost that covered just about everything in the room it was even on her eyelashes and hair. The monitor was now on again and displaying its usual information, heart-rate, blood pressure, and other medical information on the patient. Saberina then heard it his voice it was hoarse and rough, but still had that compassion she loved about him deep within the tone. "Hey… how are... you, my love?" His eyes were now open and he was trying to sit up. Saberina rushed him and gave him the biggest hug she could give. But she stopped when his face suddenly contorted for a moment in pain. Then a second later his face returned to normal and he looked to the Librarian.

Saberina noticed the smell of ozone again and looked at the Librarian as well. His eyes were again glowing though his hands both rested on the staff. The Librarian spoke, his voice rough and full of concentration now. "I am subduing the pain he is feeling, it will subside, eventually, but it will be a side effect of me healing and returning all of his ribs to their original organic state, it was hard for me to transmute the metal and wires to bone and marrow but I was able to do it in the end." He began to lean on his staff again, his face becoming a little paler.

Saberina looked to her husband and he said, "Please, stop, I'll be alright, after all, I've dealt with more pain than this."

Sanguinius looked at him then to the Librarian and said after a moment, "you may stop my son." Sangunius placed his hand on Mkani's left pauldron. The Librarian did as he was told and his eyes returned to being their abnormal warp purple color. He now leaned upon the staff still steamed from his exertion. After a moment color returned to his pale face and he stood back upright no longer leaning on the staff. Sanguinius spoke to him again after his recovery. "Now, My son, head back to the _Red Tear's _LIbrarium and get help in your recovery from your brothers." Mkani bowed and left with bizarrely silent footfalls. Sanguinius turned back to Saberina and said. "I'm sorry he is still within the learning stages of his powers, but he's the most precise, safe and accurate healer of all his Librarian Brothers, he just overexerts himself." He smiled and continued. "In fact, I chose him to be the healer specifically because he's one of the most cautious of my sons, so I knew he would keep you," he looked to Saberina's husband he was in a little pain now but was managing well, "Safe."

Saberina quickly spoke back her voice full of emotion and her eyes filling with tears of joy, "Thank you, My Lord."

The Primarchs smile deepened, "Of course, You two mortals are very dear to me. I would make sure to be safe when healing you two." His face turned more serious after that and he spoke again. "Now down to what I was..." his eyes turned purple and he fell silent for a moment, then his eyes turned bright red for a time as he returned to the moment, after that, they changed to a light blue. And he spoke again. "I'm sorry to say but I sadly must go I'm needed on the bridge of the _Red Tear. _It appears Xenos have come here again, though they appear to be different aliens than the ones from before." He sighed and continued, "They seem to wish to speak to me specifically, at least according to Magnus." He stood and walked to the door. "I'll leave you two here while I deal with the Xenos then we will talk." With that, he bowed his head in respect and walked through the doorway flanked by the doors guards.

Once he was gone Saberina wrapped her arms around her husband and hugged him tightly, him returning the gesture. Both free letting their tears roll down their cheeks, elated at their reunion with one another. Saberina saying. "Oh my Dante, I'm never letting you go."

Dante saying back. "I love you too, my Sweet Saberina."

* * *

Sanguinius walked down the corridors with purpose marching through them to the main hangar bay. His communion with Magnus had been brief and not much was gleaned from it but Sanguinius learned enough. An alien fleet had just arrived and was for some reason trying to hail the Imperial Armada now. Magnus had ordered the armada to hold fire only until Sanguinius arrived on the scene. The "Ambassador had asked for him in particular. How they knew who he was, remained a mystery to him, though Magnus could probably find out he didn't want the aliens knowing about Psykers not yet at least. So he had told Magnus to stay his hand, for the meantime. Sanguinius and his guards entered the Thunderhawk the _Sanguine Purity _where they promptly took off out of the hangar and into the void taking a direct path to the _Red Tear. _

It took them several long minutes to get there on the way Sanguinius had his Armorers summoned via vox and had them prepare his _Regalia Resplendent _Armor and the _Blade Encarmine. _When they arrived Sanguinius was greeted to an entourage of his sons of the first company all suited in their Paladin and other patterns of Terminator Armor. At the fore of the precession stood Raldoron, his helmet under his arm and a stoic look upon his chiseled face. He bowed his head to Sanguinius and spoke over the lander as it shut off. "Your Armorers are within your personal chambers ready to redress you, My Primarch."

"Good, let me not keep them waiting, the armor is rather heavy to mortals after all." Said Sanguinius with a mirth filled grin. He then nodded to Raldoron as he turned to the lift and departed. Raldoron slamming his fist into his chest plate as a salute. Sanguinius on the way turned to Azkaellon and ordered. "Prepare the teleportariums for immediate use, if this goes awry I want to show these Xenos a reckoning they shall not live to regret."

Azkaellion nodded and transmitted the order to the rest of the Blood Angels. Then they took the lifter to the ninth level and got off taking the tram the rest of the way to Sanguinius's courters. Where he was helped by putting on the resplendent and ornate Auramite wrought Artificer Armor and took up the _Blade Encarmine. _After that, they went straight to the bridge. It took them 10 minutes to make the long trek through the corridors and along with the tram network to the bridge.

The Bridge was beautiful as always with high walls and vaulted ceilings, with one giant glass viewport into the void. Within the center of the window was the Xenos fleet. It as composed of tiny ships that looked more like escort shuttles than full-blown void crafts. At the back of the formation was a heraldic-cross-shaped ship. It was the largest of their fleet, but it only got close to a Sword class escort vessel in size. It was a purple-hued black as were a lot of the Xenos ships, many were in the same cross-shape of their lead vessel, others looked like an elongated void-fighter craft, akin to a Marauder class. These ships were white this navy blue accents. The Xenos fleet was in a large inverse wedge shape, with the largest ship at the center of the back formation, as if ready to retreat the second things didn't go according to plan.

Sanguinius realized there was probably someone of import to the Xenos on that ship, he also realized these Xenos might be different to the one they had been fighting. He thought this for two reasons. First, they were completely new designed ships of two different styles to the one belonging to the, now known as, Batarians. Secondly, the offensive fleet had returned with several new varieties of Aliens. This appeared to be those other factions making themselves known. Sanguinius was willing to treat with them but if they tried to presume too much they would be sorely mistaken.

But now he looked back to the bridge it had a newly acquired air of tension coming off the mortal crewmembers. It wasn't much probably not even detectable to his sons but Sanguinius could sense it well enough. The crew was nervous, maybe not all of them or even very nervous but just enough for him to detect. They were nervous about what the Xenos had planned.

Sanguinius moved to reassure them say in a soothing voice. "Do not be fearful of these Xenos. For the Blood Angels and Thousand Sons stand with you. I Stand With You! Take heart servants of the Imperium for you shall not fall today, Not As Long As I Draw Breath!" The crew responded with a cheer and grateful praises to the Lord Commander, he responded to their thanks saying. "Now let us treat with these Xenos and see if they are smarter than the last."

Sanguinius stood on the Command Dias overlooking the crewmen and women as they worked their trades and completed their tasks. He turned around to talk with Lady Admiral Athene Du Cade. She sat in her throne with the same grace as she always did. Though her attire was different she now wore a blue and black uniform. It was in the same design of the last only now instead of the white she wore black for mourning. They had received news of another attempt by the Traitors of the Eye of Terror trying to break out. They had been quickly pushed back thanks to the Iron Warriors and Imperial Fists stationed on the recently colonized world of Cadia. The two Primarchs had been present still trying to finish the world's defenses and doing a good job until Lorgar's ilk arrived. The Traitors had been pushed back in good time with the help of a fleet from the Tempestus Segmentum arriving to aid the Astartes. Though Athene had sadly lost a dear cousin of her's in the assault sadly and was now showing her grief at the loss.

Because of this personal loss, she was quick to temper recently but she still performed her duties. Sanguinius had tried to be kind to her recently as a result and he had even offered her some shore leave time so that she might recover from her familial loss. But she was her usual loyal self and had denied the respite saying that the war helped her clear her head, in truth she just simply would never leave Sanguinius alone in wartime.

Sanguinius gave a deep bow to the Lady Admiral and said to her kindly. "How have things been, My Lady?"

She bowed in her char then quickly responded with respect. "Things have been well, My Lord. Everything on the _Red Tear _is functioning optimally. Nothing new to report on the crew other than the usual that I can handle."

"I expected nothing less, old friend. Now shall we speak with these Xenos?" Asked Sanguinius with a smile adorning his angelic features.

She returned the smile, somewhat reluctantly, and said back. "Yes, but I believe it best if you speak to them, Magnus already told me they seem to be here to see you. How he knows that I have no idea, My Lord. Probably from one of his books told him "

Sanguinius smiled deepened and he gave a deep chuckle at her joke and he said back. "Yes indeed. Now if you would, My Lady?"

Athene nodded and pressed a rune on her thrones Command board. After the rune was pressed a vox projector sprouted from the Command Dias. Then a hololith projector came from above the Dias were it hovered waiting for the command to respond. Athene keyed in the next command and the whir of machinery could be heard. Then a moment later the projector powered on fully. At first, all it showed was static as it worked to decipher the data. Then an instant later they appeared, the Xeno. She, if it truly was a she, had pale blue skin with pink markings upon her narrow face. Her eyes were green as an ancient Terran forest. All around she was pretty with a slightly military air coming out of her posture. The Xeno was dressed in what looked to be a black and white accented jumpsuit, or perhaps an environmental suit, he knew not which.

She spoke first, her voice even sounded military, though it there was a tinge of fear in it. "Am I speaking with the…" she seemed to search for the word for a moment before continuing. "The Lord Commander?"

Sanguinius spoke neutrally back. "Yes, I am the Lord Commander. Now, who would you be Alien?" He decided to use the less derogatory noun for the Xenos.

She responded slowly as if she was entranced by something. "I am… Matriarch Lidanya the… Captain of the _Destiny's Ascension... _and member of the Asari species."

"Why have you come here, Captain?" Sanguinius asked trying to discern the Alien's reasons for coming to Imperial held space.

She took his question in stride and answered back straightening, "My leaders wish to establish diplomatic relations with your Imperium of Mankind. Would you be willing to talk to one of our... Ambassadors?"

She had to catch herself from saying something, to her and anyone else she caught it in a millisecond rendering it unnoticeable. But to a Primarch that was far more than enough time to realize she had lied about the title of this 'Ambassador'. Her sweating in the following moments didn't help her, in fact, it only proved him right. Sanguinius now knew that his VIP theory was proven correct, they were trying to hide someone's identity and lessen their importance. It could be a faction leader or someone close to that in their hierarchy of leadership. He decided to pretend he hadn't heard the slip-up and answered her. "I would be willing to meet. But tell me. Why have you only shown yourselves now?" Sanguinius asked with a cocked brow.

"That is a question left best answered by the Ambassador." She said and again perspiration came from her forehead.

Sanguinius waved his hand and said. "Fine, where and when does this Ambassador wish to meet?"

The alien perked up a little and said quickly. "We would hope that you would be willing to meet us on our Flagship, the _Destiny's Ascension_ at once. Does that sound agreeable to you... Lord Commander." She added the last part quickly and a tinge of fear came across her face as if she was nervous that her slip up would result in her death.

Sanguinius internally chuckled, but kept up his stony neutral facade. He then spoke letting none of his humor show. "Yes, that sounds agreeable. I will be there within the hour." He waved for the link to be severed. After the line was terminated he turned on his heel and walked away from the Vox and Hololith projectors and towards the throne. It was then he let his facade fall and his face sprouted a smile as he neared the Lady Admiral. He said to her. "Well, that went better than the last. Didn't it, My Lady."

She gave the ghost of a smile in return and said. "Yes, much better, My Lord." her face turned serious then. "Are you sure it is a good idea for you to go? We could send Azkaellion in your stead, and you could remain safe here aboard the _Red Tear."_

Sanguinius became more serious and retorted. "Because I must and I will show these Xenos I follow my promises just as much as my threats, as they have clearly seen. As well, I need to get the measure of their leaders and I need to see if they can be trusted." With his piece spoken, he gave a deep respectful bow to the Lady Admiral and turned, then he walked promptly off the Command Dias and then out of the Bridge, all the while flanked by his Sanguinary Guard.

They made good progress taking the tram directly to the main hangar bay. Once within the confines of the grand chamber. The hangar bay wall was highlighted with red and white stone around the Ceramite and Adamantium bulkheads. There were massive holding arrays for smaller voidcraft, they were full of Starhawks, Avengers, and Xiphon class fighters. All ready to fly, just simply needing their pilots. The group of Astartes and Primarch walked up to a Stormbird one of two upon the ground, which was surrounded by three Xiphon fighters and six Faustus Interceptor attack crafts. The Stormbird they approached was the _Purity's Hope. _she was an ornate ship both of her sides were decorated with the Blood Angels Livery and the ship was chased with gold. Two beautiful stone maidens dressed in flowing crimson stone robes held up both of the ship's wings, their skin was made of white marble with golden hair and bright lumen spotlight eyes.

The Ship had been made for the Primarch by his brothers Vulkan and Ferrus Manus. They had given it to him as a gift at the ceremony where he was officially named the next Warmaster and given the modified title of Lord Commander of the Imperium. Sanguinius had been given many gifts that day by his brothers or others within their nation. He had received the new and modified _Regalia Resplendent, _it was a powerful piece of armor before made by masters of armor forging, but now, now it was a masterpiece. It was forged by the Emperor himself from the strongest Auramite. Designed by Fulgrim to allow for maximum movement. Enchanted and warded by Magnus the Red and Malcador the Sigillite. It was bestowed upon him by his father that day of the ceremony, "A gift to protect my son from any danger." his father had said giving it to him with a father's love. It was blessed by the Emperor that day to give it even a psychic defense on top of Magnus and Malcador's already extensive warding. It truly was a work of art as much as a tool for war.

Sanguinius's reminiscing was cut short. As he was making his way to the _Purity's Hope _he suddenly stopped, his escorting sons being caught off guard for a moment before stopping with him. Sanguinius heard it, the sound of a ship's engine, the sound of a type of vessel that shouldn't be there. It was the unmistakable sound of an Aquilla Lander. He turned on his heel and walked towards the sound. The Sanguinary Guards reformed in an instant and followed their Primarch. The Lander was about a hundred meters away from the squadron meant to escort the Lord Commander, but it was only about 75 meters from Sanguinius's location. Walking down the ramp of the Lander was a diminutive man of one point two meters in height, he was fat and walked with an extreme arrogance in his stride. He had, even from the distance, the air of an aristocrat. Sanguinius already knew this man was going to take more of his patience than he was willing to give to him. The Man was clearly the pompous imbecile of a Planetary Governor he had heard so much about. The man had tried summoning The Lord Commander several times since his arrival, but Sanguinius had denied him an audience every time.

The Governor was now jogging, if the word could apply to what he was doing, straight towards Sanguinius. The man's fat legs were barely supporting his own weight let alone his fancy and heavy robes so he swayed from side to side as he ran barely keeping his balance. The man was followed closely by several attendants all young and all looked to be in poor health. Sanguinius felt a cool rage begin to build behind his eyes, but he held it there not letting it take control of him, yet. Sanguinius stopped about 25 paces from the Governor and let the man run the rest of the distance himself. Once the man was within about 10 paces he slowed to both catch his breath and to shout at the Primarch. "Why haven't you destroyed these Monsters yet?!" He stopped at about 5 paces and waited for an answer his face boiling red.

Sanguinius stopped himself from roaring his answer back at the arrogant little cretin and instead spoke simply to the man. "Because I have not deemed them a threat."

Sanguinius made to turn away from the man, but the Governor spoke back to him. "I order you by my authority as Planetary Governor to destroy these Filthy Xenos!"

Sanguinius stopped mid-turn. He turned back and pushed his guards out of his way. He took two massive strides towards the Planetary Governor. He now towered directly over the man he had to arch his back to look near Sanguinius's face. His color was now lost and he appeared to be regretting his words, deeply. Sanguinius looked down at the creature and said through clenched teeth, his eye teeth stabbing into his lower lip as he spoke. "You have no authority over me '_Governor'_. But _you, _you are one more slip up away from me having you executed for negligence of duty and a hundred other crimes against the Imperial Truth! Now leave me to deal with the Imperium's true problems, and if you bother me once more I will personally see to it that you and your accomplices are wiped from existence and all memory!" He turned around and began to walk off toward the convoy of shuttles, but he stopped and looked over his shoulder at the Governor and saw the horrible state of the servants and roared at the miserable man. "And treat your servants better or I will rip your head from your shoulders myself!"

The Governor paled even more than he already had been and he collapsed his robe seeming to swallow him as he fell. His servants began to try and help him up but he could barely breathe let alone stand. Sanguinius stormed off toward the _Purity's Hope _followed close behind by his guards. They boarded the vessel quickly, the ramp closing quickly behind them. The shuttle roared to life and lurched off the deck and headed straight out into the Void. Followed closely by the second Stormbird and other escort vessels.

* * *

**Mankind World**

**Planets Name Unknown**

**Unknown System**

Aboard the Destiny's Ascension just outside the 314 Relay…

Tevos was fearful as she watched the Armada of monstrous sized battleships. There were two vessels over the size of 20km and the rest ranged from 15-3km. She felt truly exposed and helpless to so many massive ships. All that was protecting her was a fleet of 100 ships none even coming close to the size or firepower of the 'Big Ships' as the crew now seemed to call the Human Flagships. Then Tevos saw them, the convoy they came from the 'Golden Big Ship'. Twelve lights shot out from its side from what looked to be a hangar bay. She sighed, '_At least they are coming to meet me, I don't know if I should be excited to meet them or terrified to meet them. I guess I'll know soon enough.' _She sighed again deeper and she held it for longer than the last. Tevos then turned on her heel and walked out of her chambers and into the hall. The hall was a pristine white with lights all around giving it a bright feeling.

She walked down the hall flanked on each side by an Asari Commando, a 'gift' from the Republic in hopes to help the S-Cec officers in keeping her safe. She knows if these aliens truly wished her dead she would have been destroyed a thousand times over by now, but just maybe they could be reasoned with. That was her hope at least that Mankind could be reasoned with and shown to see reason in stopping their war, or at least being able to get some sort of trade-off. Maybe they could even have them become an associate race. Probably not she realized if anything they would be the associate races to the Humans. She turned the corner and saw the elevator. The halls were almost completely abandoned on this floor, most of the 10,000 crew members were all at their stations ready for the fight they felt was coming. Tevos desperately hoped to avert that, but she simply didn't know if she could.

They made a quick pace and entered the pre-summoned elevator taking it to the _Destiny's Ascension's_ hangar. The trip took three minutes, but to Tevos they felt like an eternity. She was even beginning to shake from fear and anxiety. She clutched both hands together to try and stop the shaking but only succeeded in worsening the trembling. Once the door opened she was welcomed to the hangar bay chamber. Like most of the ships inside it had a white and sleek, and smooth-edged design. The room was grand by the standards of the Citadel and the other races Tevos knew of, but compared to the size of the hangars she saw on the Human vessels, it was tiny. The Hangar was filled with fighters and bombers all ready and armed should they need to screen the ship and defend the _Destiny's Ascension. _The pilots were ready in mess hall to run to their ships and launch into space. Tevos hoped it wouldn't come to that but she was nervous know that it very well could.

Tevos looked out into space and saw the lights making their approach, Like deadly fireflies they made their way to the _Destiny's Ascension. _ Soon they were no longer fireflies but ships. The fighters were giant compared to the Council's, then their shuttles were enormous compared to standard-issue Kodiaks the Citadel Races employed. The small swarm of fighters constantly changed direction to the point it became disorienting for Tevos to watch so she simply focused on the larger shuttles. The shuttles if not frigates, based on size alone, were the first for her to get a good look. They were both a deep and vibrant crimson color, eerily similar to blood. Tevos hope that was simply a coincidence and not an omen of what was to come. She noticed that one was the ships were larger and far more vibrant in color. It had two statues of what appeared to be Human females, dressed in fine ruby red dresses, they both seemed to be holding up the wings. The statues had bright eyes she realized had lights in them making them appear to be looking into her soul, but not in an invasive way, simply as an observer being neither condemning or advocating for what they saw.

The fighters broke off from their larger vessels at the last second. Making Tevos's heart skips a beat. They simply then began flying around in circles, all of them flying at random speeds and angles. They must have been truly expert pilots for the tricks they seemed to pull off with an uncanny ease were near impossible to most pilots she'd seen. But her attention was dragged away from the spectacle of the fighters by the sound of powerful engines slowing and dragging themselves back to the ground. The deck gave a horrible groan as the ship pressed down their thrusters powering off. Tevos quickly took her position at the head of the procession meant to welcome the Lord Commander of the Imperium. On Tevos's left stood Lidanya and a group of Turian Commandos and on the right stood one of her commando Captains and her squad, the other squad was at the elevator ready to assist in extracting her if the need arose. Tevos could now see the masterfully crafted vessel and was enamored by its strange beauty. It was blocky yet smooth, loud but graceful. Truly a beautiful ship, she knew of many collectors who would pay just about any price for such a vessel.

The magnificent shuttle's ramp then gave a hiss as it equalized pressure. Then a moment later it began to lower, allowing Tevos to peer into the ship. There was another door beyond the first it was leafed with gold, depicting a great battle. The image showed an angel pushing back a tide of black stone that surrounded a demon made of red rock. It was probably some sort of artistic representation for something rather than a true battle but it was truly beautiful, like most things she had seen surrounding this Lord Commander. Humanity it would appear where great craftsmen as well as warriors. They possessed many great qualities, and many great weapons., Tevos only hoped that they wouldn't be used against her people. Then the second door began to open the first thing she saw was a massive golden warrior, holding a gigantic banner in both hands and what appeared to be some sort of device on his left wrist. The giant strode forward and out of the shuttle and down the ramp.

That was when Tevos truly got a good look at the banner, it was a deep and colorful crimson. 'This _appears to be a pattern with this Lord Commander.' _she thought. Upon the banner was an angel standing upon a hill. The Angel had flowing golden hair that went to his shoulders and was dressed in a white and red robe with a golden chestplate. The angel carried an iron spear in one hand and a blue shield with a golden rim on the other hand. The angel had its head held low and was crying bloody tears. There was a placard on the banner of a human word, it took her translator chip a moment to translate it. When it did, she saw the word 'Sanguinius'. She had no idea if it was a name, a title, or simply a phrase, but she at least now knew that her chip could now translate the human language, at least to a point. The giant now stood to the side of the shuttle's ramp and faced Tevos.

She couldn't meet the Behemoth's eyes so she turned back to the shuttle. Another four golden giants walked down the ramp taking her attention as they formed up with the Bannerman. Tevos looked back inside the shuttle awaiting the Lord Commander with bated breath. She didn't have to wait long because after another four golden giants departed from the shuttle she saw the human 'Primarch'. He was a giant towering at least four and a half meters in height, with wings that protruded from his back giving another meter to his height. He was encased in the most elaborate armor she had ever seen. It depicted a battle upon his abdomen and had two massive rubies in the shape of eyes on his breastplate. They seemed to peer into her existence and past discerning her worth and qualities, it was a horribly invasive feeling.

She had to force herself with all her might to meet his gaze to stop the feeling. When she did, it was a surreal experience, as if looking into a vibrant and radiant star as it's born, both painful and beautiful. He even seemed to give off a glow that radiated from him as he walked down the ramp. Though his eyes were the most enthralling thing about his face they were a powerful purple for a moment before he blinked that away and they changed to the deepest of ocean blues.

Then he spoke and it was as if a mighty thunder crash had merged with serenity, it put an end to Tevos's observations of the Lord Commander. "Would I be correct in assuming that you are the Ambassador I was requested to meet?"

Tevos straightened and said, her voice as diplomatic and kind as she could muster under such circumstances. "Yes, I am the Ambassador. My name is Tevos Araeus, and I represent the Asari Republic and the Citadel Council. Now I suppose you must have a lot of questions for me and my people, and we by proxy have our own questions we wish answered. So if you could just follow me we may get these questions over within a more quaint location." Tevos waited for the giant to respond after that.

He seemed to take a deep breath before answering and when he did his voice was slow and deliberate. "Fine Ambassador Tevos, but some of my sons will wish to accompany me."

Tevos nodded in agreement and turned to walk towards the meeting room which was on the next floor. The Lord Commander followed with three of his sons trailing close behind. They used the service elevator, which had luckily been built to be 6 meters in height allowing him and his 'sons' to stand up to their full height. Tevos was perplexed by his use of the word sons when he had spoken of his guards. But she put that aside as probably some sort of human cultural thing rather than the truth that they were his actual sons, which would have been just strange. They quickly made it across the hall and into the larger of the three briefing rooms. The walls were only about 4 meters so the Lord Commander had to duck to be able to walk through the room. The room itself was sparsely decorated with simple plain walls and ceiling. There were a few potted plants in the corners but that was about it for ornamentation.

The rooms main table had 12 seats on either side of it. None though could hold the Lord Commander nor his guards. The table had a holographic display that projected from its midsection. It was currently showing the Widow system with the Citadel proudly displayed at the center. Tevos hoped to see the usual surprise upon first seeing the Citadel that most people had when first exposed to it. But he simply looked at it for a moment and turned his head to her after and was completely unfazed as if he had seen bigger. Though with the way humans seemed to build such massive ships they might well be able to craft such large constructs.

Tevos pushed that aside and took her seat at the head of the table directly opposite where the Lord Commander stood crouched. Once she sat he began with Tevos asked her first question. "You know my name now, Lord Commander, but I don't know yours. Would you mind telling me it so we can be better acquainted?" She Asked in as kind a matter as he could.

He seemed to be cut from his own thoughts by her question, but he didn't make her repeat it he simply answered as if he had been paying attention all along. When he answered his voice was both powerful and strong but not unkind. "My name that was given to me by those that raised me is Sanguinius."

Tevos remembered the name on the banner the instant he said it and realization dawned upon her. Her eyes widened a fraction before she recomposed herself. The Primarch seemed to not notice or simply didn't care as he then asked his question. "Why did you only arrive now?"

Tevos face twisted a moment in confusion. "What exactly do you mean? We arrived to speak with you, once we had learned of you and gathered the necessary information to speak with you."

His eyes flashed crimson for a moment before returning to the ocean blue, then he spoke and his voice had a clear edge to it. "Are you saying that you willingly allowed these '_Batarians_' to ransack our world, kill our people, and enslave them so you could learn useless information on us?" it was clearly a loaded question and he knew it. That was when she saw his teeth, the eye teeth of the Primarch were more akin to fangs than normal teeth, they were at least 5 centimeters in length and sharper than knives.

Tevos gulped upon seeing the teeth, her face even turning pale at the sight. But she forced her way through the fear and answered him. "I guess when you put it that way we did let your people suffer because of our fear of the unknown." Feeling the guilt within her as she spoke she averted his eyes from the humans. She then added genuinely. "I'm sorry."

She expected him to shout at her and condemn her and her people to death for this slight but instead, she heard a voice as tranquil as a sunrise. "You are forgiven Tevos Araeus. Though it angers me to hear this I understand your reluctance to assist my people. If the roles were reversed I doubt it would have gone any differently."

There was a long pause after that that was only broken once Tevos gathered up the nerve to look Sanguinius in the eye. She asked her question with as much grace as she could muster. "If I might ask, what are you exactly Lord Commander? From what little I've learned of your people they seem to come in many shapes and sizes but none, not even your guards even come close to you in height."

He took the question and answered evenly. "I am a Primarch. We are all as large."

Tevos became intrigued and perked up a little and asked a follow-up question. "So are you saying that Primarch is not a title but an entire Sub-Species?"

The Primarch gave the ghost of a chuckle before answering Tevos. "Yes and no. It is a title, but it is also as you put it a 'Sub-Species'. We were never truly normal humans, we were made by our father, The Emperor, to help him administer and rule his kingdom alongside him."

Tevos was becoming ever more intrigued by these revelations, so she then asked. "So who is this Emperor? You said he made you what does that mean? Were you his natural children, or did he 'create' you?"

He spoke honestly. "He is the best of what humanity can become, and a glorious leader. No were are not his 'natural' sons. We were made in the gene labs upon Luna by our father through by his own genes. We may be more akin to his clones but we are all very different in appearance, qualities, and temperament. Though he has strict he tried to treat all of us as his own sons, and showing his affection for us when he is able." The Angel's face grew hard for a moment for what he said next. "That was never enough for some of my brothers."

Tevos was enamored by all this fascinating information, but raised an eyebrow at the last bit he said and she asked. "Who are your brothers, the other Primarchs I'm assuming. But who and what are these brothers you say were never happy with the love given?"

"They are the Traitors. They are the monsters who tried to ripe the galaxy apart with their rebellion. They were once great warriors and men all, but they were corrupted and so they turned their backs on our father and mankind attempting to bring forth their own rule." the Primarch seemed somewhat loathe to talk about it as if it was still a sore wound for him.

Tevos wished to press for more but decided that more could be learned at a later date. She simply said. "I'm sorry for what they did."

Sanguinius seemed to push his emotions aside and he spoke after doing so. "You didn't have anything to do with the fall of my Brothers. So don't be sorry for what you had no place in, you are free of their guilt, and be glad of that Ambassador Tevos. No, it was their own fault they couldn't deal with their situation and decided to try and throw the galaxy into an uproar because of their unhappiness." There was another long pause when it ended the Primarch's face turned passive once more as he asked his own question. "So what exactly is this council and Citadel I have heard about? I know something of it from the little information I've learned, but it's still a somewhat obscure topic."

Tevos was more than happy to talk about the Council and the Citadel, she hoped this was a good sign that he was interested in the council and its inner workings. "The council is a representative organization dedicated to the preservation of peace and order among species. We strive to help keep order through regulations, C-Sec, and the Citadel fleet. There are three representatives from the three races to prove themselves loyal to the cause, they are the Turians, Salarians, and Asari. There are several other races who follow the laws and regulations of the council, they are the Associate Races of the Drell, the Volus, the Elcor, and the Hanar. The Associate Races are allowed almost full autonomy, to a point of course, and are allowed to have an embassy within the Citadel. The Batarians are still officially an Associate Race but for their actions here they are about to be barred from the galactic community and issued other sanctions for their actions. In fact, the Turian Councilor wishes to go to war with the Batarians for what they did to your people and he wishes to side with you."

Sanguinius nodded and said. "I will report this back to my father. I believe He will be most intrigued by this."

Tevos then asked her own question. "How is the Imperium run? Is it as its name would imply, imperialistically, or is it something else entirely?"

Sanguinius thought for a moment before saying. "I would say the imperial outlook for us would not be entirely off, though there are now many councils dedicated to the preservation and governing of the Imperium and its ideals. Many reforms have begun to take place since… the _Rebellion_." The Primarch said 'Rebellion' with a sad note as if he wished he could undo it with every fiber of his being. He continued. "One of those reforms is less of a focus on our expansion and more attention has been paid to the construction and defense of our worlds. The '_Taming_' of what we call Death Worlds and the rebuilding of once wartorn planets is a keystone within this edict. This has brought much prosperity to those throughout our empire."

Tevos sat thoughtfully for a moment digesting all she had been told of the Imperium then she spoke. "That is good to hear your empire has begun to rebuild and that your people have been able to prosper in this time." then she readied asking another question hoping to learn more of the Imperiums leaders, these Primarchs, and bring up a less sour subject for the Lord Commander. "So what of your Brothers, the ones that remain? What are they like?" She asked it with a kind voice and a genuine heart.

Sanguinius face returned to being somewhat neutral, but a glint appeared in his eyes as if this was a topic he loved talking about. He spoke with a kind voice, with an edge of praise to it. "Yes I think is best you learn of my brothers, there are 13 of us now, all with varied appearance and attitudes. I shall start with my brother the Lion Primarch of the First Legion, The Dark Angels. He is the most secretive of my brothers hence why he was named the Lord of Secrets by my father. Jonson is an honorable man at heart though he wishes to hide it behind his pragmatic views and a cowl of indifference. He is also one of the most skilled warriors and tacticians within the Imperium."

"Next is my Brother Fulgrim Primarch of the Third Legion, The Emperor's Children. Fulgrim has the regal title of Lord of the Arts and Culture, he has the best eye when it comes to the finer things in life, the arts, theatre, and culture." Sanguinius smirked and chuckled before saying. "He has one of the best collections of vintage wine within our empire, though it is the second of course to my own."

Sanguinius continued. "Followed after Fulgrim is my Brother Perturabo Primarch of the Fourth Legion, The Iron Warriors. He has probably been the most positively affected of my Brothers since the Rebuilding Edict was passed. He has been given the title of Lord Architect of the Imperium. He is truly befitting the title for he is the greatest builder I have ever had the pleasure of seeing at their craft. He has truly blossomed through being allowed to create rather than being a simple soldier. He for the longest time would hide away his dreams of peace from us and even our father, but one day he opened up and was rewarded by our father with his beloved new title. But now onto a brother who could not be any more different if he was attempting too."

"Jaghatai Khan the Primarch of the Fifth Legion, the White Scars, or as he likes to be called The Warhawk of Chogoris, it was what his people used to call him. He has the advantageous title of Lord of the Hunt. He is the hunter of those that wish to see our nation brought to its knees. He has a deep found affinity and love of war and its exploits. Though, do not think a simple monster no, he takes pride in his craft, just as much as Fulgrim does. He may like war but he has his own dreams of a peaceful age where his blade may be put to rest and only taken up whenever and wherever the need arises."

"Then the closest Brother to the Khan is probably my brother Leman. He is the Wolf King of Fenris and Primarch of the Sixth Legion. His title is the Emperor's Executioner, though he too is not just a brutish creature that simply dishes out death, he is the most honor driven person I have ever met and he follows his code of honor without fail. He truly believes in our father's dream of an age of endless peace and prosperity and he believes himself to be a blunt instrument to bring about that age. He thinks that those that he and his legion kill are deserving of their deaths for their selfishness to stand in the way of that peaceful future."

"Then the final Sibling I will talk about, at least for now, is my Brother Rogal Dorn Primarch of the Imperial Fists. The titled Lord of Defense, he is in charge of the Imperiums defenses and the measures taken to guarantee our borders. He once had a horrible Rivalry with our Brother Perturabo, though in the more recent years the two have grown an affinity for one another. They have become near inseparable now, always working and toiling at each others side. Dorn is a true believer of our cause just as dedicated as our father some say and I would be inclined to agree, he is one of the most dedicated men I've ever seen."

Tevos sat and took in the information like a sponge and thought quickly about how to get in the good graces of each of these Primarchs, if she could. She then said. "Your brothers truly sound like quite the varied lot. How ever did your father manage you all?"

Sanguinius smiled and responded. "He did have the help of his advisor, Malcador the Sigillite, and all of our adoptive parents primarily raised us to adulthood."

Tevos face became confused and she asked. "Why would your father give you to adoptive parents? Did he not have the time to raise you so he gave you to them for your wellbeing while he managed his Empire?"

Sanguinius's smile disappeared and he spoke seriously. "Our father was betrayed. Around the time we were meant to be born we were taken from the labs that were meant for our births, by traitors who wished to see us all lost to stop our father's plans of a peaceful age. At the end of what we call the 'Scattering', we were all thrown across the vastness of the universe. I was sent to the eradicated desert of my homeworld of Baalfora or as it's known to the wider imperium Baal Secundus. The world was harsh and unfair, but I was raised by a good band of survivors, they taught me right from wrong and of hope for a brighter day." Sanguinius's face turned sad and he remained silent for a long moment. When he continued his face returned to looking more passive. "Our father scoured the galaxy to find us and after nearly 100 years he was able to find us all. By the time he found most of us we were adults and had been shaped and done much. But then after he found each of us he rejoiced and showered us with gifts and knowledge so that we might learn and help lead mankind into the future he wished to bring about. But in the end he didn't have much time for us individually, after all, he was trying to run the Great Crusade, trying to reunite mankind's lost colony's together to keep our species safe and ordered so that we might live in harmony and fighting off the predations of our enemies."

Tevos was confused even more but decided to not ask more on the subject for now. She ultimately decided now was the best time to ask about what had been deemed was of greatest importance to her and the rest of the Council. "Why did you destroy Logasiri? Sure it was a slaver world but you could have just killed the slavers and left the innocent live. So why destroy a perfectly good Garden World?"

Sanguinius leveled his eyes and full attention on Tevos for a moment, his face deadly serious. For the longest time, he stared at her his gaze unflinching and unwavering. Tevos tried her hardest to weather the glare but eventually, she couldn't bear it and she looked down at her feet. Then after what felt like an eternity to Tevos, Sanguinius spoke. It wasn't the roar of a general or the battle cry of a warrior as she had expected but instead, it was him simply speaking in an honest voice. "I did it to send a message to the Batarians." Tevos looked up. "I killed as few of the innocent as I could. I had ordered as many slaves to be saved and as many civilians, as I could that didn't practice the trade." The Primarch visage became ever more saddened as he spoke. "My men tried their hardest to find as many as they could but in the end, we only saved a few, an estimated 78% of slaves and 53% of citizens. My father had put me on a timeline to complete the destruction of the world you call Logasiri, so my men only had a limited time to save as many people as possible."

Tevos then asked, urgency creeping into her voice. "Well, what has become of these slaves and citizens? Please tell me they are still alive?"

Sanguinius answered quickly back. "Yes they are still alive, they are primarily aboard the _Violet Spectre_, the _Chalice_, and many have been moved to my Brother Magnus's ship the _Photep, _where we are screening them and cataloging them. Do not worry we are being extra gentle with them, Ambassador. And the process is primarily asking questions. You should be glad to hear we were able to save many of your kind. Well over five thousand. And then 400 of a species I haven't heard you say yet, the Quarians. Are they not apart of these Associate Races?"

Tevos was elated to hear that so many of her people had been saved, placing her right hand over her heart. With the rest of the refugees, this made seven and a half thousand that had managed to escape from the doomed planet. But then he mentioned the Quarians, those poor lost people, Tevos had long wished to help them but had always been busy looking after her people. She decided to ask about the other races and see how many of them had made it. "No they aren't, anymore at least. But what about the Turians and the Salarian?"

Sanguinius nodded and said. "They are aboard the ships as well. three thousand Salarians and nine and a half thousand Turians. The Salarians keep asking to see our identification and have even tried on a few occasions so far, to bribe our guards. Then the Turians have been the most hostile, they constantly refuse to answer questions, attempted to escape, and have even managed to injure a few of my guards. One guard was beaten so badly he was put into a coma, though he has since recovered and the perpetrators have been punished accordingly. Then you Asari and the Quarians have been the most compliant, answering questions and generally being well behaved, you Asari have even tried to calm the other occupants fears. So your people have my thanks for that."

Tevos was happy to hear that so many other innocents had been saved. "That is good to hear their people will be very glad to hear so many of them made it through the ordeal." but she was sad to hear how the Turians kept causing trouble and were being punished for it. She then decided to ask the next question the Council had deemed of importance. "How is it you seem to be free of the restraints of the Mass Relay Network?"

Sanguinius spoke back saying. "We never know of these Mass Relays, but use the Warp and Webway to traverse the galaxy. Though the Webway is a more recent means of travel and so is only in the infant stages of mass use. But these 'Mass Relays' seem quite intriguing. From what we have learned from the people we have spoken too, they say the Relays were made by an ancient race you all call the Protheans. Who disappeared some 50,000 years ago and left the Relay Network and Citadel behind before disappearing and or dying off."

"Yes, the Relay's and Citadel were left behind by the Protheans and are still quite intriguing to us as well. But please tell me more on these Warp and Webway travels you use, how exactly do they work?" Asked Tevos patiently.

Sanguinius gave a smile and said. "I think that is enough on that for now. Sorry but I do believe I need to get back to my fleet and the overseeing of my worlds reconstruction. It has been nice meeting you Ambassador Tevos, maybe we can meet again when I am not as full on tasks. If you would take please take your fleet and head back to your council and report back to them, I'm sure they will be quite thrilled at the job you've done here. Now if you would kindly guide us back to our ships?"

Tevos was shocked to say the least he just had stopped the meeting there and she couldn't do a thing about it. She clutched at the last chance to speak with him again, she stood urgently and said. "Might you come to the Citadel? We could show you our hospitality and let you speak to the council and have your race be officially recognized by us. Please give it a thought Lord Commander."

Sanguinius looked to be deep in thought for a moment before he spoke. "I will consult my father on what to do. Then. We will see what He thinks, and if he says that I may continue negotiations then and only then shall I meet with you and your kind again." he turned to the door and motioned for her to follow.

Tevos, despite her frustration did as the Lord Commander had bid her and walked over to the door opening it. She was the first one out the door followed by her two commando Captains. Following close after came the Golden Warriors followed by their mighty leader. Tevos lead them back to the service elevator. Sanguinius had to duck his head again to walk through the hallway, only being able to rise to his full formidable height once within the elevator. They were all silent through the entire ride to the primary hangar. Once the doors opened Tevos mustered up the courage to say. "Thank you for deciding to speak with me, Lord Commander." She gave a salute to him as a sign of respect, though she wasn't in the military she still from time to time would use the symbol to show respect to someone.

The Primarch gave his own salute back, he made the shape of a dual-headed bird with his hands and bowed while making the symbol. He then said his voice as fine as silk. "You are most certainly welcome, Ambassador Tevos. You have my thanks for being much more agreeable than the Batarians ever were."

They quickly exited the elevator and marched to where the two massive human ships still remained. The rest of the golden warriors were still standing just outside the vessels, all seeming poised. But when they saw their Primarch they seemed to relax, somewhat. The Asari and Turian soldiers all parted to allow the Lord Commander through to his ship. He nodded to them in thanks and walked through the new opening, his guards following him very closely all the time. He took a step onto the ramp and turned around. All his guards forming up in front of the ramp.

Sanguinius then spoke to all in the chamber his voice rich and powerful as it reverberated throughout the hangar. "I would also like to let you all know a Cruiser will be coming later sometime this week to your Widow System. Do not worry they will simply be there to drop off the first shipment of Refugees and release them into your custody. There will be more shipment not long after that. But as a show of our good-faith here is the first group of refugees." At that, he motioned towards the smaller of the human vessels. As if on cue the ramp began to descend, the door behind it having been already opened. Then Tevos could hear it the rejoicing voices of Asari and the flanging voices of Turians. When the ramp was about halfway down she could finally see the first people. They looked to all be fine some had wounds and others had bandages on them but overall they appeared to be in good health. The ones with the most grievous wounds were being attended to by human medics or were being helped by other refugees.

Then once the ramp was down most of them slowly marched out, while others ran off the shuttle and towards others of their species. Tevos placed her right hand onto the wall to steady herself joy filled her heart upon seeing so many people being freed and given the chance to return home. With the last person off the shuttle the human medics returned to the shuttle. Once the last medics entered the ship the doors and ramp began to close. With that Tevos looked back to the Lord Commander, and what she saw was a pleasant sight. The Primarch was standing still on his ramp and looking at the refugees as they were attended to by the newly arrived Doctors and nurses of the _Destiny's Ascension. _He had a wide smile on his face as he watched. After another few moments, he finally turned around and walked into the beautiful shuttle. Once he was well within the ship the ramp closed cutting off Tevos's view of Sanguinius. She was left with the desperate hope that he would not end up being her whole world's doom.

* * *

Sorry for no real action this chapter but I hope you liked it! I enjoy making the Councilors have to realize they don't have any real power over a situation or that they can't work their way through things as they could in their own space. I also enjoy showing off Sanguinius, he's my favorite character in all of 30k and 40k, followed closely by his son (Luis) Dante in the 40k books, mainly these two because they are so selfless and good-hearted. Though both will kick your behind seventy different ways till Tuesday if you manage to tick them off or threaten those the have sworn to protect. Now please review and have a lovely day or night!


	10. Chapter 8

First Contact With An Angel

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Imperial World**

**Classification: Agricultural World**

**Designation: Pioter**

**Segmentum: Ultima**

**Sector: Potra**

Aboard the _Red Tear, _Gloriana class Imperial Flagship...

Magnus The Red walked through the Blood Angel's Librarium with utmost reverence to the history he was now allowed to gleam. He was in a vibrant dark crimson colored robe made for his giant stature. It was made out of Adamantium mixed molecularly with cloth, together the two components made a good bulletproof fabric that had recently been developed by the Mechanicum. The Lord of Sorceries had a stack of five books in each hand, primarily about the different philosophical ideologies that sprouted from the Baal Sector during its golden age before the Long Night. While two of the books were on the legends of Baal Secundus.

Magnus turned a corner and came back to the main area of the Librarium where the tables and ancient statues sat. The Master of Prospero walked to the closest table that could take his bulk and sat down in a quick and graceful motion. Once he was situated he began to open the first book, _The Accumulated Tales of the Ancient Baal mythology._ Magnus was the most eager about this book in particular. He had always been fascinated by the tales of Prospero's gods and legends, though now knew how silly the stories were they still had a special place in his heart. So it was with an eager eye that he scanned the manuscript.

The chamber was extravagant, to say the least. It was five stories all possessing stairs that lead to the grand main area, where Magnus now sat. Magnus peeked his eyes away from his reading for a moment to scan the room. He noticed the pillars that held the walls up were chiseled to represent fallen heroes of the Legion, all were depicted to be holding the ceiling up as if holding the very room together with their sacrifice.

The walls themselves depicted many battles, historical figures, and past events. The most transcendental of the paintings was of the sky of Baal, '_Probably Baal Secundus_,' Magnus thought. It was a beautiful oil painting of a Baal cityscape at dusk or dawn, Magnus couldn't tell exactly which. The sky was a beautiful red mixed with bright orange. After taking in the painting Magnus turned his head back to the book and continued reading. He did this for some time taking in every word in the book.

He read of the two sister moons and how their big brother planet. And the tale of how Baal, the brother, had given Baalind, the elder of the sisters a beautiful necklace made out of ruby-red stars. The tale told of how the elder sister gloated maliciously to her younger sister, Baalfora. It told of how the little sister became enraged at Baalind and chased her across the sky of Baal until she caught her. When the little Baalfora got a hold at her sister Baalind she ripped the Necklace off of Baalind, in the process breaking it sending the ruby stars out in the cosmos. This was the tale of how the old people of Baal explained The Necklace and the Stars of the Red Scar Nebula.

The Necklace upon Baal Primus was, in reality, a byproduct of the Baalite Civil War that destroyed both moons during The Age of Strife. The Necklace was caused by an orbital station falling from the sky and smashing into the surface of the moon, leaving the massive scar upon the world.

Magnus continued to read for another hour reading tales of great heroes and more about the sister moons and brother planet. Then after a while, he decided to acknowledge the Legionary behind him. Magnus turned in his seat to face the Astartes. The soldier stood at attention their right fist over their heart, Magnus motioned for him to be at ease and said his voice loud, but not angry. "At ease Blood Angel. Tell me why you are here?" The Legionary complied and relaxed his stance. Then he spoke, his voice was smooth and noble, like all Blood Angels seemed to be, '_Except for Nassir Amit.' _Noted Magnus.

"The Lord Commander wishes to speak to you, in his personal Stratagem chamber." The Angel then bowed and made to leave saying. "My Lord Primarch."

Magnus simply let the Legionary leave, not saying a word to him, Magnus was too deep in thought then. '_Why would Sanguinius be summoning me now? Oh well, I guess I'll have to take these books with me._' With that thought, he got up out of the chair, grabbed his books, and left the Librarium. While Magnus walked he read, in the next hour he read finished the book he had started about myths and finished another on the Ancient Philosophical ideals of Baal Secundus, and started another of the old ideals of Baal Primus.

It was rather strange Baal Secundus had once been more of a Democratic Republic were as Baal Primus was far worse off, it was run by a tyrannical regime that ruled through a mix of fear, superstition, and religious subjugation of the masses. Magnus let himself feel pity for the poor souls who had been stuck in such a system, but the thought was quickly pushed aside. Magnus had finally made his way to the Stratagem Chamber.

Guarding the door were two Sanguinary Guard. Their glaives in hand and ready to kill any who dared to trespass near their lord. Magnus could see the two tense as he looked at them, but paid it no mind, after all, they were simply doing as trained. Magnus approached the door and was addressed by the guard on the right. "Lord Magnus. The Lord Commander has been awaiting your arrival, he will see you now."

"I would hope my own Brother would see me, after he was the one to summon me." Said Magnus a smile forming on his lips as he walked up to the doors.

The two guards as he came closer pulled the doors open wide for the Lord of Sorceries to enter. Once Magnus was within the chamber they closed it immediately, the door giving a mnemonic hiss as it locked. Before Magnus was another double door, though this was was unguarded. As well as the doors themselves were only made of wood. Beyond them, Magnus masterfully wrought senses could detect a multitude of noises.

The primary sound was simulated Bolter fire mixed with the discharges of Lasguns and Volkite weapons. After that, he could hear a chorus of voices all varied and clearly simulated. Next was the sound of three voices one was giving a deep laugh while the others were giggling. Magnus raised an eyebrow in confusion at the sounds and pressed on towards the Stratagem's main room.

Magnus easily pushed aside the wooden doors, which gave a loud creak as he pushed them wide open. Inside Magnus found the Chamber alive with a simulation. The room was cast in a massive hololithic display of a war zone. A giant battle was being fought on a sandy beachfront. The sky a deep hue of purple.

Within the battle was the yelling of Legionaries and the roar of their Bolters. And the incoherent shrieking of Orkz. The battlefield was filled with hundreds of Astartes of three Legions, the Blood Angels, the Thousand Sons, and the White Scars. Arrayed against them was a wide assortment of enemies, ranging from the brutish Orkz, and the Megarachnids. In the midst of the battle the Legionaries stood as a beacon on the battlefield of order among the unorganized hordes arrayed against them.

Then Magnus saw amidst the battle his Brother and Lord Commander. Sanguinius stood out amongst the battle he was high up on a plinth overlooking the battle. Though despite this his face was anything but that of a commander at the moment. His face carried a mighty grin. He was in the middle of a deep chuckle his face happy and serene. He was dressed not for war but for relaxation, similarly to Magnus. His robes were a pure white mixed with accents of gold and crimson.

Magnus then noticed two other people on Sanguinius plinth, two children. Both were only about 10 or 12 in age, a boy and a girl both were dressed in small naval uniforms and their hair was neatly combed back. The boy possessed golden hair with ghostly blue eyes while the girl had hair as black as the empty void and forest green eyes. The two children were in a similar state to Sanguinius deep in the moment and alight with laughter and giggling.

But as Magnus approached the group noticed him and quickly ceased their merriment. As Magnus reached the base of the pillar it began to return to the floor. While it lowered Magnus heard Sanguinius say. "Simulation Postpone." And a moment later the room turned from a battlefield into an empty chamber, all holograms disappearing in an instant. Magnus waited for the plinth to reach him not saying a word only staring at the pillar as it reached the floor.

As the plinth gave finally came to a stop Magnus got sight of all it's occupants. The two children were behind Sanguinius as if afraid of Magnus to some extent. But Magnus paid that no mind, he was currently staring at his Brother and Lord Commander. Sanguinius in return was staring at Magnus. Both Brothers' faces were neutral, but the stare each other was giving would be enough to terrify any other mortal man. The twin stares persisted for what felt like eons to the children both gazing from behind one of Sanguinius's legs. Both almost sure the two giants would come to yell at one another at any moment.

The two brothers stared for a second longer before both burst out laughing with great volume, the room seeming to rumble with the humor of the two Demi-gods. After a long moment of laughter, Sanguinius stepped forth and cast his arms around his brother in his embrace saying. "My dear Brother, How have you been of late I haven't seen you since-"

Magnus cut in saying matter of factly. "Since the Edict of Mostra. Yes, it has been some time since we last spoke."

"Yes indeed, far, far too long. Why have you been avoiding me ever since you arrived at Pioter? I mean we talked a bit Telepathically but not once did you come to see me. I thought you were cross with me, perhaps. But that appears not to be the case, so why the distance My Dear Brother?" Asked the Lord Commander.

"My studies and military campaigns have kept me busy." Partially lied Magnus, hoping the partial truth would be enough of a response.

But Sanguinius knew his brother well and he instantly saw through his Brother. The Primarch of the Ninth indicating to the awestruck children behind him to wait a moment outside the Strategam Chamber, telling both of them to ask the door's guards as many questions as they could conceive. Once the children had scurried off, the Lord Commander turning back to Magnus and saying in a serious tone. "Magnus, I am not our brothers, you need not withhold your feelings with me. I would ask you again my dear brother why did you feel the need to distance yourself from me?"

Magnus sighed taking the moment after to collect his thoughts. "You know as well as I that Lorgar's Rebellion left its scars amongst us and our sons. The revelation that not only were we not an unbreakable and united order of brothers fighting for a common cause, was a bitter vintage to swallow… I believed myself close to Lorgar... but I was mistaken. For that, I believed myself somewhat to blame for the horrible atrocities he committed upon his fall from the path."

Sanguinius felt deeply the frustration and despair his brother felt, as he had felt not too different when the truth of Lorgar's betrayal had reached him. So with this feeling of understanding for Magnus Sanguinius asked his own mind already guessing the answer but desiring to hear confirmation from his Brother. "Why would you blame yourself for the sins of Lorgar? They were his own wrongdoings and his own twisted ambitions."

"Perhaps they were all just his own faults, but if they were how could I not have seen that in him. After all those decades talking with him, practicing with him, debating with him, I still missed the part of him that could be turned so cruel and malicious. I used to look at those times fondly, as my times where I was allowed to show a side of myself rarely explored. But now all I see those times as nothing more than mistakes and sins of my own, where no pleasure should have been taken. Perhaps if I had been more preceptive to the Darkness growing in our Brother I could have warned Father of his betrayal." Responded Magnus truthfully the 12-foot Demi-god bowing his head in shame at his own inabilities.

Sanguinius drew closer again to Magnus, placing his hands on either of Magnus's shoulders before saying, lightly squeezing his brother. "I understand what you mean, at least to some lesser degree. I too was bereaved to hear of Mortarians betrayal, While I may not have been as close to him as you were to Lorgar, I had at least made some heartfelt connections with him, believing him a true believer in our cause and a man of unequaled willpower.

* * *

Hello Everybody long time no see huh. Sorry its taken so long and that this chapter is unfinished. I've just been very focused on my other story Angel's Lament and just all around unable to continue to explore this story, though This has finally changed I am happy to admit. But with this new clarity has come a thought to me, I really screwed up when first making this story, I was a very poor writer (though that hasn't changed too much) and I hadn't put nearly enough research into the Great Crusade Era for me to get it right. SO for those reasons as well as my own personal thoughts and feelings I've decided to kind of kill the story, but also not at the same time. What I mean is that this version of the story will no longer be updated after this and will be abandoned. But I am going to be publishing soon after this a new and improved version of the Story, which will hopefully be much more accurate and more enjoyable for all. I hope this doesn't come as too much of a disappointment to anyone, I just don't feel right continuing this story as I feel like I really messed up when creating it. Feel free to give me suggestions and feedback on this story so I know even more where I can improve in its remake, as well as tell me what you guys might have wanted to come out of this version and I'll see about possibly adding it to the next version I'm currently writing.

Now with that all said Have a lovely day and I hope to see you when I make the next version! ;)


	11. A Little Finale Gift

Hello and thanks for coming to see this chapter, this will be the last thing published for this story, and I mean it, as I'm working fully on this stories reboot and on my other story Angel's Lament.

So some basic info for this chapter as it is quite out there in content. These were early writings I had for this story for the distant future of the story. These were written at the same time as Chapter 2 for this story and so I was still very new to Great Crusade Lore, Mass Effects deeper Lore and to writing in any fictional form, and these two things definitely show, especially to me now. But I thought it would be a nice send off for this story if I showed you all what I had planned for the original story, though the new version is still being formutalated and all that stuff so it might be very different or perhaps not and it will be very similar, I know not which still but I will make my mind up before posting chapter one of First Contact With The Angels.

But back to this chapter and its contents. The first section is a planned meeting with the Council, who invited Sanguinius and a Batarian Diplomat to the meeting in the hopes of brokering a peace between the two.

Then there is the second Section which would take place MUCH later on a world like Illium, where a Chaos invasion had begun, but I'll let you read that section to see more of that for yourself.

With that all said I will be quiet and let my old writing commence, hope you enjoy...

* * *

Sanguinius, Azkaellion, Chapter Master Raldoron, the Council and A Bartain ambassador and some C-sec

"I shall be the one to give the conditions from the Emperor." Began the Primarch.

"What are the '_requests'_ of this '_Emperor'_?" asked the Batarian Ambassador rather dismissively.

"You would be wise _not _to insult my father again, Ambassador, I do not think it is conducive to a successful negotiation - nor an intelligent thing to say in my company." Said Sanguinius calmly yet pointedly.

At that, the Ambassador visibly paled and stammered before getting out the words, "Yes… I agree. Now... what are your terms?"

"The terms are these, that the Bartarian Hegemony is to abolish any and all forms of slavery. You are to release all slaves in the best condition possible. You are to provide them fair pay in accordance with their years of work and servitude. That goes doubly for any and all humans you are hiding from us. Next, the Hegemony is to cease any and all illegal activities deemed as such by Imperial law, including the funding of such behavior. You will then take any and all action against those participating in said illegal activities." Sanguinius gave the terms in a calm unwavering tone despite the cool rage smoldering inside him. He took a breath and prepared to continue until...

"These terms are outrageous and we will not be forced into compliance by some before unknown GIANT IMBECILIC MONSTER**!**"

The Batarian made to continue his insult but was cut off by Azkellion, the Chief Sanguinary Guard standing at the right of the Warmaster with his sword swung high and ready to smite the Ambassador. "**YOU DAREST INSULT THE PRIMARCH**!"

His strike was stopped mid-swing by the hand of Sanguinius halting the blade. Softly he spoke to Azkellion, "Let the creature live, My Son. We must not prove him right and thereby make him a Martyr in the process."

Azkellion tried to argue, but a stare from his mighty father made him loosen his grip on the blade. Decisively, Azkellion sheathed his sword while glaring down the Ambassador who had fallen to the ground and, by all indications, soiled himself from fear during the commotion. Azkellion's tone was cold despite his boiling wrath, "You ever Insult The Angel again, it will be the last thing you ever do, you useless worm."

The Ambassador covered his face and squealed, "I won't... I won't!"

Sanguinius gave one last look to his son, Azkellion, and then to the Ambassador before letting his gaze settle on the Councilors who were all gaping at the display whilst trying to collect themselves. The Bright One pausing only a moment, then saying, "I do believe that the poor ambassador has need of a change of vestment, I suggest we adjourn for the day, don't you Councilors?"

Sparatus was the first to speak, " Ahem, uh, yes I concur."

Tevos was next to utter, "Um, yes. I agree. Let us adjourn for the day." She spoke quickly never allowing her eyes to meet Sanguinius'.

Valern was the last to collect himself, and with a calculating look on his face said, "Yes, let us disburse for the day and talk more of this tomorrow."

Not bad it's coherent and sound. If you go in the diplomatic stuff doing that can "force" the batarians to insult the Imperium which could be use as an excuse to go to war and make an example that way the rest won't try to fuck with you but you don't pass for a warmonger.

that 's good at least.

A possible altercation between the Daemon Primarch Lorgar Aurelian, Sanguinius, and a few Asari Maidens.

It was a monster something from a horror movie, something that shouldn't be real but somehow now stood before the Asari Maidens. They couldn't even scream when they saw it, it was so terrifying that they couldn't even squeal or run like their bodies were shrieking that they should. It had four horrible spikes protruding from its head, it was clothed in strange and bulky armor that only added to its terrifying aura. Emblazoned on the armor were words and glyphs all glowing an unholy red and orange. Looking into the glyphs made the Children's heads hurt, and they swore that they heard whisperings of promises being made into their ears, promising them power, immortality and anything else that they desired. Spreading from behind its shoulders were a pair of monstrous reptilian wings, rows of what looked like claws protruding from the underside of them. Then it spoke and its voice was petrifying, yet enthralling all the same. Its words were alien yet all the fearful Maidens understood what it said. Not even thanks to their translator chips, but because of the strange energies coming off of the entity made what it said clear. "What do we have here, well hello there children. Would you like to hear a story." It cackled at some strange joke and continued speaking in its deranged language. "What is it you desire young creatures? Power? Immortality? Strength? Wealth? You may have it all if you would simply worship the true gods. The Gods Of Chaos. The truest Gods that have ever existed. The kindest that exist, the most merciful of Gods... Now, which of you would join me at their side?" It spread its arms and unholy wings wide, almost as if about ready to embrace any of the children that stood up as its own family. Then it only glared at them when none stood to join it, all the Maidens were simply too terrified to move a centimeter from where they crouched.

The Creature growled and raised a monstrous-looking sword that was covered in black runes that ran along the glowing red hot blade, ready to strike down the closest Asari child to him. The weapon descended but right before it struck the child a booming voice roared from the other room causing the Demon to reel back blade never making contact with the Maiden. As suddenly as the roar was heard there was a new being entering the ruined room. This figure was just as massive as the other, only rather than being a Demon like the Creature before this one was an Angel. They were dressed in the purest of gold plate armor, ornately decorated and designed to look like battle scenes, in the darkness of the room they seemed to glow, a holy white aura surrounding them as they entered. On the left pauldron was a giant furred animal pelt that seemed ready to jump from the shoulder mount and leap at the demon. The being even had wings like the Demon, but their wings were that of an angel, white as the purest snow and ready to explode into action. When it walked it strode with a noble grace, one clearly belying its strength and speed. Then it spoke and its voice was powerful and strong, yet it gave hope to the fearful children. The Maidens could understand their words as well, though now it was through their chips they realized rather than some unholy telepathic language. "Lorgar" the Angel growled. "Leave them be. Your quarrel is with me." The Maidens ran behind the Angel and it cast its wings over them in a protective gesture. Then it continued its voice taking a sad edge. "What has become of you brother?"

The Demon brought itself up to its full considerable height and raised its sword then spoke defiantly. "I have Ascended past what our weak-minded and weak-willed father planned for us, I have Ascended to the fullest heights of what the True Gods have planned for us all. You should join me, brother, they would be more than glad to welcome you to their side as they have me. All you would have to do is submit to their will and denounce our weak 'father'." He spat the word like it was poison on his tongue. The Demon then pointed to the Maidens "And, of course, kill these heathens that dare to deny their place in the games of the gods!"

The Asari Children looked to their protector in fear that they would become their killer. But their fears were quickly dispelled when the Angel Spoke again this time angrily. "Never Lorgar. I'd rather die than join your Dark Gods and I'll never abandon Our Father. And I'd never slaughter the Innocent." At that, the Angel raised his golden spear and holy white blade. The Demon roared and charged the Angel. Faster than they could see the Angel was gone and now had their weapons locked with their Demon brother's sword and mace.

The Maidens made to run to the door, but suddenly two horrible abominations of rotting and boiled flesh stood in the doorway. But just as quickly as the monsters appeared they were slaughtered by a smaller yet still gigantic Angel this one's wings seemed made of stone, but were still pure white. They too were encased in gold armor like the other angel but their voice, when they spoke was far more angry and wrathful. "Die abominations of the Dark Gods!" Then the smaller Angel turned its head to the Children and said after killing the monsters. "Get behind me and stay there while I clear a path for you." It then charged forwards and started whiling and slicing more monsters that had appeared. The monsters roared and squealed at the Angel as it cut them to ribbons.

The children quickly followed as best they could trying to stay in the giant Angels shadow. When they made it outside they were met by a group of other giant angels, all killing abominations that came at them. The Angel that had lead them out now pointed them into a large blocky ships that was surrounded by the angels. The Maidens quickly did as they were told and ran inside of the ship. As soon as they were in the ramp they had run up began closing the angels forming up to defend the entrance. As soon as the doors were closed the ship roared to life and lurched forwards. It was then a voice came over the intercom and said in a gravelly voice. "Take you seats young ones, we're heading straight into orbit and then to the _Red Tear _after that. So you had best also buckle up and get ready for a very bumpy ride." The girls quickly ran the seats lining the red ships walls and sat in the giant seats. It took them some time to get them secured fumbling with the restraints.

Back in the room Angel and Daemon fought one another. Blow after blow being dodged or parried by either side, neither being able to get a decisive blow on the other. Until the sound of a shuttle taking off outside took the attention of Sanguinius. In that time Lorgar pressed his advantage. He slashed his brother across the chest with his demonic blade. But the Great Angel would not go down so easily. The strike only enraging him to fight harder and push himself more. Sanguinius roared back to his brother and stabbed with the _Spear of Telesto _catching Lorgar in the gut. The Daemon Primarch yelled out in pain, but his pain would only increase after what happened next. With the holy blade imbedded in Lorgar's stomach, Sanguinius willed it fire and it responded shooting holy fire into Lorgar's abdomen. The Daemon ripped himself free of the spear and turned to run, knowing that he had lost he tried to retreat. Lorgar slashed the air with his daemonic sword and willed it to tear into the fabric of reality. Lorgar made to jump through his portal but was caught by another blast from the _Spear of Telesto _knocking him away from the portal and he was now lit aflame with its holy fire.

Lorgar roared a challenge to the Great Angel and charged forward in a blood fueled rage. Sanguinius blocked and dodged each blow dealt by Lorgar and when able struck back at the Daemon. Their blades became interlocked for a moment and Lorgar spat out in raged. "How is that wound I gave you, Brother!" He gave a haunting grin and continued, "It's the same blade that killed Horus!" He cackled and pushed Sanguinius away. "The _Anthema_ blade, it creates a poison specially for anyone that is cut by the sword. So you will die just as Horus or join me!"

Sanguinius shook his head to clear his now blurred vision and roared back and flung himself at his Brother. He blasted Lorgar again with the spear and slashed him across the right eye with the _Moonsilver Blade_. Lorgar hissed in pain and fell back trying to escape the Angel's wrath. Sanguinius began to feel more of the poison affect him and he began to feel his limbs begin slow and lose their strength. He knew he didn't have long to finish the fight before he would be at Lorgar's mercy and that would surely be a death sentence. Sanguinius pushed through the pain and the encroaching darkness and charged forth at his brother. He stabbed him in the right leg with the _Spear of Telesto. The _Daemon roared in pain and swung with his mace, it connected with Sanguinius's chest plate and cracked it like an egg. The Great Angel was sent colliding with the floor, the air being driven from his lungs in the process. He made to get up but felt a boot press hard on the small of his back, pinning him to the ground and pushing the air from him again in the process. Lorgar laughed in triumph and he began to raise his mace to end the Great Angel. The mace descended but just before it made contact with Sanguinius's skull a blinding golden flash entered the room. Sanguinius felt strength return to him and he picked himself up in a flash as Lorgar was sent reeling arms and wings trying to cover himself from the blazing light. When Sanguinius stood and turned around he was left speechless for a moment. There in the center of the room stood Him, the Emperor, his father. Rage was in the Master of Mankind's golden glowing eyes a righteous rage fueled by love and indignation.

He spoke and his voice was a thunder crash upon the world. "LORGAR!" It was all he said and it was more than enough he then marched upon the Fallen Son. Lorgar took a step back, looking like a petrified child being scolded by their father. His black daemonic skin paled and charred in the presence of The Emperor, but the Primarch of the Word Bearers paid it no mind as he stared dumbfounded that the being that now stood before him. The Emperor raised his flaming blade to smite the Fallen Son. The blade descended but at the last moment the Fallen Primarch disappeared in a torrent of black smoke. The Emperor simply sheathed the sword and turned to his injured son. The Emperor's face went from wrathful to compassionate in an instant.

He looked at the wounds upon the Great Angel, his son with the greatest compassion. When he came to the stab wound from the _Anthema_ his face became hard as stone and he cupped both his hands on the wound. He whispered long-forgotten words of power and healing. Sanguinius felt the wound close and the poison in his veins be expulsed. Like a sliver pulled from a wound the pain left him eventually. Though the damage it had done was healed it still had taken a toll and the Angel Collapsed from the ordeal. Sanguinius's last sight was of his father bent over him, picking him up in both arms.


End file.
